Kim Possible: Flirting With The Enemy
by LJ58
Summary: Set just after 'So The Drama,' Kim is having a crisis after she thinks she's killed Shego. Only Shego is not only still very much alive, she's not about to let the girl who can do anything fade away that easily. The Doctor is in, and she is Shego, but just what is her ultimate plan for the mournful heroine?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Flirting With the Enemy**

 **By LJ58**

 **1**

She stood alone at the virtually unmarked grave, staring at the plain marker that had only a date on it. Just that.

The stark inscription was due in part to the way the deceased had lived. It was also due in part to the fact that no one truly known her, or come forward to claim her. Not even her brothers, not that anyone blamed Kim for the fact that Shego had died, technically at her hands.

Still, Shego was dead.

The big D.

And it was Kim's fault.

In the end, no one truly blamed her. They did not need to when she blamed herself.

She had been furious at the time. Her adrenalin, and her raw emotions amped by both the treachery of Drakken's latest ploy, and an experimental battle suit that used her own emotions against her in the end. Those darker passions simply took over, and she didn't even try to stop herself in the end.

" _Do you know what I hate_ ," she heard herself saying yet again as she stared at that plain headstone with just that telling date on it.

" _That your date melted_ ," the sardonic quip hung in the air just before Kim snapped.

" _No. You_!"

The redhead sighed, remembering how she had smiled then. How she had been so smug as she had watched the older woman fall. Watching as she smashed into the crumbling transmission tower that literally buried the woman as both fell to the unforgiving ground far below.

She supposed some small part of herself thought it had to be a dream. Or a nightmare. Shego had always gotten back up. Always. She felt at the time that the woman would just pop up out of that rubble, dust herself off, and make some snide comment.

She didn't.

Not this time.

She was dead.

The really and truly dead.

And Kim knew that whatever anyone else said, it was her fault.

She had killed.

Yet they still called her a hero. Kim, however, couldn't call herself that any longer. Not now.

"I'm sorry," she murmured to the grave that was both unmarked, and unmapped, so neither friend nor foe might not find it, and use the woman's body in some mad science sure to only cause trouble.

More trouble.

It was her last favor, asking Dr. Director to arrange the woman's final resting place where she could at least rest in peace without anyone doing anything more to her. She turned, and walked away, the flowers she had brought the only ones on the grave as she walked toward her waiting car that had Dr. Director had arranged to carry her here for the private memorial.

Very private, since Kim was the only one present. She wasn't even trusting Ron with this secret. Shego would rest in peace, and only Kim would bear the burden of knowing where, since the burial had been in secret, with a closed casket so the workers thought she was just a homeless person no one had bothered to claim.

That somber end was better than what the wrong people might try if they had access to the comet-powered woman's body. Even Dr. Director knew that well enough.

Kim didn't look back as she rode away, heedless of the driver's comments, whatever they might have been. So she never saw the faint green aura rising from the cold earth under the grey skies. Or the glowing, green fist that abruptly smashed up through the freshly packed soil to open, and all but clutch at the open air.

 **KP**

"I quit," Kim told her friend when Ron came over just one week after the very private funeral that only she had attended.

She was sure that Shego's 'villain' friends might have come had Kim let anyone know where Shego had been lain to rest. She just didn't trust them not to do something stupid. Either at the funeral. Or with Shego's body. Better to let the woman finally rest in peace, even if no one else would ever know who was actually buried under that simple grave.

"But, Kim….?"

"I quit, Ron. Don't you see, it's the only thing I can do," she told him curtly. "I killed her. Me. Kim Possible. I'm not a hero any more. I'm a….murderer."

"Kim," the sandy-blonde teen sputtered. "Everyone agreed it was self-defense. She was trying to take over the world. Again! She would have killed you. _Us_! C'mon, Kim, this isn't like you….."

"No, kicking a woman off a roof into a falling tower isn't like me. I was out of control, Ron. Whatever they said at that hearing, I… I was to blame. What if it happens again? And again? I can't take that chance. Not again. I…. I'm not a hero. Not anymore," she rasped, shaking her head.

"KP, Wade said he fixed the suit. It's not likely it will overamp your emotions again…."

"Ron. No. I'm….finished. Besides. I have enough ahead of me just now. Senior year. College. My whole future….."

She trailed off, suddenly feeling that her future looked a bleak, and cheerless thing to her just now.

"Well, what about GJ? I thought you wanted to make them your future," he argued helplessly.

She shook her head as they stood in front of her house, and she eyed the repairs still being made after the Lil' Diablos had almost killed them that night.

"I'll find a new one," she told him quietly, turning away from him. "One without…..death in it."

Ron sighed.

"Kim, you know I'll always have your back. Whatever you decide…."

"I'm done, Ron. _That's_ my decision. Find your own way, because…..the mission sitch? It's done."

Ron could only stare helplessly at her as she went inside, unable to believe that Kim had just quit like that.

 **KP**

She climbed out of the grave, coughing, sucking air, and feeling way past nauseous as her head swam wildly.

She barely heeded the cold droplets falling as she managed to finally climb to her knees, brushing the most of the mud off her pale, green dress, and looking around in confused horror.

They had _buried_ her?

She saw a small bouquet on the gravestone, and frowned. When she looked, she noted the date that stood out on the simple, granite headstone. Only that was all. Just a date. Nothing else. No name. No epithet. Nothing.

"Jeez, you'd think I'd have earned a little something extra," she grumbled, rubbing her left side that still throbbed where the redhead had kicked her like a mule, breaking more than a few ribs at the time.

Forcing herself to her feet, she felt her power still working on healing her, but it was still lagging just then. If she were in a box, though, then they probably didn't even realize she had survived. Obviously, since they had stuck her in a hole, too. Still? Buried like someone's poor, unwanted cousin? What was that about? Surely she warranted a little more recognition than some vagrant?

Staggering away from the grave, still unsteady on her own feet, she leaned on a nearby stone angel, and looked down at someone's name on the far more ornate memorial near her own simple grave.

"Huh," she muttered, reading something about second changes in the next world.

She looked back to the grave where she had just woke, right before she went into full panic mode, literally tearing her way out of the coffin, and tunneling up through seven feet of clay before she paused to realize what she had even done.

She chewed her lip as she eyed the ragged hole in the center of her grave, and rubbed her itching nose as she did.

Then she started to smile.

Staggering over, she picked up a neglected shovel left at another nearby grave by someone earlier, and began to fill in the hole. She did not stop until the grave looked untouched once again. By then, the now steady rain had rinsed the mud from her long hair, and burial dress. A green gown she had to admit was quite pretty. At least they got that much right. Planting the shovel back where she had found it, she eyed the simple flowers left by her simple headstone, and reached down to pluck the card from the arrangement.

Despite the running ink, she could still make out the equally simple words.

" _I'm sorry. Rest in peace. Kim_."

"She's kidding," she drawled mostly to herself, but impulsively kept the card as she turned and walked not toward the road, but toward the nearby forest.

The last thing she wanted to do was let anyone know she had not only survived, but that her healing factor was far stronger than anyone had ever guessed. She had long ago learned that if she just gave herself enough time, she could recover from literally just about anything.

Just now, after Blueboy's latest fiasco literally blowing up in her face, she just wanted to go somewhere that she could relax, unwind, and forget she had just been buried, and left for dead. Maybe she'd come back later, and let Kimmie know just how hard she was to really put down. For now, it struck her funny that the redheaded nuisance must have actually mourned her.

Then again, that was like her. Little Miss Perfect to the end. She even had a soft spot for her enemies.

Doy!

Now, she mused, where to go on vacation?

 **KP**

"Kim, they asked especially for you," Wade told her over the computer, having learned she had already deactivated the Kimmunicator, and refused to answer it of late.

"Wade, I said no. I've said no for five months. I'm still saying no. Now, if you don't mind, I have a test coming up that I really need to study for here," the redhead retorted, and closed the IM box he had opened.

Apparently, she was going to have to do something about her security if Wade was still able to get in that easily. He might be smart, but she was no slouch, either, and she was getting tired of him popping up every other week or so, trying to sway her back out into the field.

Frankly, her life had gotten much simpler since she had turned her back on missions, and simply lived her life like a real basic, average girl.

Less stress. More time for her own life and sitches. Surprisingly, even Bonnie wasn't on her back half so much of late.

No, only Dr. Director, and Wade complained these days.

It wasn't like she was the only hero in the world. There were lots of others, and they seemed to be handling the slack well enough from what she could tell. Her life was actually less complicated since she gave up the hero biz, and she liked it that way.

She was even learning to say _no_ to a lot of others that once pressured her into doing virtually anything and everything for them, apparently seeing not a friend, but a lackey.

Funny, she had never seen that before.

She did now.

"Goodbye, Wade," she muttered, and switched off her modem this time so that she could keep working on her report without being interrupted again.

She paused, eyed the clock, and sighed. It looked like Ron missed another 'Naco night,' which meant he was off doing whatever he did since they had quit hanging out as much, or going on missions. He had made new friends, though, which she was genuinely happy about, and she had to admit he likely didn't miss being dragged into danger every other night by her former obsession.

Still, she had expected him to call if he wasn't going to make it. Usually, he called.

Oh, right. She had switched off the ringer so she could focus on her studying.

Rising, she walked to the door of her room, and called down, "Mom? Any calls for me?"

"No, sweetie," Ann Possible shouted back up. "Don't you have your own phone on?"

"Uh, not at the moment."

"Well, if you're expecting calls, you should turn it on. That is why you have your own extension," she reminded her.

"Right," she murmured, and closed her door, walked back to her desk, and just stared at the computer screen filled with words that meant nothing to her just now. Wade's interruption had distracted her from whatever she had been doing.

Six months now. It had been all but six months now since….

She sighed, and switched off the computer before falling onto her bed, and staring up at the ceiling.

Funny how she thought of that woman more now than when she had been chasing her and Drakken around the world. Funny how she only now wondered about how _she_ had lived, and why she had become the sardonic creature she recalled when before all that had mattered was beating her. Besting her. Proving she was better. Proving she could…..

She sighed again, and shook her head.

Well, she beat her. She had put her into the ground. She had…..

Six months, and the tears still came.

She wasn't sure if they were tears of grief for Shego, or pity for herself.

" _Jeez, Pumpkin_ ," the sardonic voice drawled in her ears, sounding so very real to her just then. " _You've really let yourself go_."

She gave a faint laugh.

That was just how she would sound, Kim knew, wondering if she were cracking up now after everything else. Why else start hearing voices now?

"Hey? You in there," she heard in the same wry tone as something tapped on her brow, and her eyes flew open.

"Hey, Princess. What's up with you? Drew's tried two really stupid 'greatest plans ever' these past few months, and we never saw a trace of you."

Kim's eyes flared wide as she looked up at the pale green figure in a formfitting, black bodysuit.

"S-S-She….?"

Her eyes rolled up in her head just before Kim passed out cold.

"Doy," the green-skinned woman currently clad all in black groaned, sitting down on the nearby chair, and just eyeing the young woman sprawled on her bed, which was convenient since the redhead had passed out cold where she lay. "Right. Forgot. She still thinks I croaked."

Of course, most of the world still thought that, she realized. Even Drew almost had a heart attack when she finally came back from a four month vacation that had really recharged the old batteries. She was feeling pretty good by then, and had walked into his newest lair just in time to hear him shriek like always, and run headlong into a wall fleeing 'zombies.' On impulse, she decided to hide her return, and took to wearing the all black generic uniform to hide her identity for the time being.

The full body costume, complete with a hood, had most everyone thinking she was some kind of ninja, since she pointedly didn't use her plasma around anyone when working.

Only a very small handful of people in their community even knew she was back as yet, and she was rather liking the anonymity. It made stealing soooo much easier. Still, things had gotten entirely too easy, and _boring_. It didn't take too long to realize why, or to realize that her former cheerleading rival seemed to have faded completely from the scene.

After several of the usual loopy plans Drakken all but foiled himself, she decided to go hunt down her former sparring partner, wondering what was up.

Of all she expected to find, it was not a pale, too thin girl that was holed up in her room like a refugee. She hadn't been able to resist her little greeting, and when those green eyes flew open to stare up at her, she had seen the very real shock in them.

"Damn, Kimmie," she frowned, realizing the girl had really let herself go, "Don't tell me you've actually been beating yourself up over me?"

Then she smiled as an impulse struck her that was actually rather funny. At least, it was to her.

 **KP**

"Hey, Mrs. Dr. P," Ron grinned as he walked into the house carrying several bags in one hand. "How's KP?"

"Upstairs studying, Ron," Ann Possible told him as she looked up from a medical journal she was studying. "I think she was expecting your call earlier."

"Well, you know how it is," he grinned. "I got held up doing…..things. I brought a peace offering, though. Nacos for everyone," he grinned, setting the bags on the coffee table, naming his unlikely creation conjured during a short work-experience at the local Bueno Nacho.

"That's nice. I think the boys are out in the garage again, but maybe you'd like to go up and get Kim. She so rarely comes out of her room any more except for school. I'm afraid she's in danger of becoming a real ghost around here."

"Still? Man, I was really hoping she would shake this funk off by now. I mean….."

"I know. But you know our Kimberly, Ron. She has to take _everything_ to the extreme," Ann sighed.

"Yeah," he grimaced in turn, and glanced to the steps. "I'll go up, and drag her out of the books. Too much studying is unnatural," he said earnestly.

Ann only smiled at the still carefree boy, and went to the door to call the twins.

"KP," Ann heard him shout as she walked back into the kitchen. "Hey, KP?"

There was silence, then Ron all but flew down the stairs. "I hate to say it, but I think she's gone," he told the neurosurgeon as he headed for the door.

"Gone?"

"She's not upstairs, and her window is wide open," he told the redhead as she followed him outside to where he went to stand under her window.

"Ron?"

"Someone was here," he told her, kneeling to inspect the grass beneath the window.

"Are you saying…?"

Ron interrupted her gasp.

"I think…. Someone _took_ her," he told the woman grimly as he focused on the ground.

"Are you sure? Maybe…?"

"Trust me, Dr. P. Someone landed here carrying…something. Someone with feet too _big_ to be Kim's."

"Oh, my God," Ann gasped, looking around the quiet neighborhood.

"Wade," Ron spoke, pulling out a small digital device much like Kim's old Kimmunicator. "We have a sitch. I think someone may have actually _snatched_ Kim."

"Whoa? Are you sure, Ron? I just talked to her not an hour ago….."

"Very certain. Want to scan these prints for me?"

"Sure. Scanning now," he said, and a faint yellow glow emanated from the device. "What about her room."

"I didn't see anything off. No sign of a struggle, but that doesn't mean anything. Still, her window was wide open, and she hasn't been leaving it open lately," Ron pointed out, proving he was still paying attention.

"Then, I'm betting they don't have more than an hour on us," Wade went on. "That was when I was trying to talk to her earlier."

"About what," Ron asked.

"We… That is, GJ heard Drakken was back again. I was hoping….."

"I take it she ignored you again?"

"She even pulled the Ethernet plug on her computer. I think she's serious about quitting."

"It has been over six months," Ron reminded him.

"Well, someone didn't get the memo," Wade frowned. "My calculations on the depth, and stance of the footprints suggest someone was definitely carrying a body that fits Kim's size and weight when they left. Unfortunately, the tread is too indistinct, and could have come from anywhere. But, get this, I found traces of _volcanic soil_ in the prints."

"That just screams lair," Ron said as Kim's mother looked on anxiously.

"I know," Wade agreed.

"All right. See what you can track down. I'm headed for GJ. Maybe Dr. D knows something."

"You do know she doesn't like you calling her that," Wade drawled.

Ron only grunted as he glanced around.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Dr. P," he told her quietly after switching his communicator off. "We'll find her. You can count on us."

"I thought this was over when she quit," the woman sighed. "I thought they'd just leave us alone."

"Some people are sore losers," Ron told her.

"Ron….just…. How are you…? Are you still…working?"

"Let's say I've got my _own_ mission-mojo going," he smiled, and headed for his nearby scooter. "Later, Dr. P. Don't worry, I'll bring her back. You can count on me."

Ann said nothing as he drove away on the small scooter that abruptly sounded like a jet engine was strapped under the battered blue frame when he started it up. She turned back to the house after looking up at the window again, but saw nothing. Had she looked a little higher, she might have seen a pale lights streak across the dark sky where none should have been just then.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Flirting With the Enemy**

 **By LJ58**

 **2**

Kim woke to an ocean breeze, and bright sunlight.

Frowning, she climbed out of the bed that was twice the size of her own, and obviously not in her own, familiar room. She glanced around the spacious, airier room around her, then headed to the nearest window where light ivory drapes were pulled back to let in the light and air. She looked out to see a thick jungle just beyond the house, and tried to place where, or even how she had come to be here.

She belatedly realized she was wearing only a short, green bed gown, and nothing else.

Looking around the room, she saw no clothes. Nothing she might use to cover herself, and went to a nearby wardrobe to pull it open. After all, she couldn't walk around virtually naked, no matter what else was going on.

She gaped when she found a complete set of her old mission clothes, right down to the boots in the wardrobe when she opened it. Yet she could tell they weren't hers. Not when she had tossed out all her old mission gear months ago. Still, she couldn't wear nothing, so despite her misgivings, she pulled on the clothes before she left the room.

She walked up a long, spacious hall, and guessing her way around, headed toward a wide, open living area decorated in greens and blacks.

" _No way_ ," she rasped, frowning at the telling décor as the last memory she had before collapsing returned only then.

She _hadn't_ been visited by that…..shade.

She had _not_ heard her sardonic voice.

She had _not_ looked up, and seen that familiar green visage smirking back at her.

"No, no, no," she shook her head.

"No, what, Kimmie," she heard from behind her.

She spun around, eyes wide, and going pale as slate as she stared at the woman in a casual green sundress coming from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a small towel. She gasped, backpedaling, falling over the arm of a chair, and crashing into a table before landing sprawling on her back as she stared up at the woman before her.

"Doy, Princess. What's with you? You're not usually so clumsy."

"You… You're…"

"Standing here talking to you," Shego asked the wide-eyed redhead with a faint grin.

"I saw you….. D-D- _Die!_ "

"Calm down, Kimmie," Shego told her, holding up her hands. "Trust me, this is me. All natural. All real. And I have a very good explanation, too. Now, why don't you come into the kitchen, sit down, and have some breakfast? Or lunch, as the case may be. Then we'll talk. 'Kay?"

"Why," Kim rasped, staying right where she landed, and showing no inclination to move.

"Uh, because you're skin and bone, and you really need to eat?"

"No, why are you….being nice? Why are you here, like this? Talking, instead of….fighting? Or…..something? I _killed_ you? Or I….I thought I did."

"Trust me, it was close," Shego smiled grimly, then shook her head at the gaping teen, guessing that she wasn't ready for a helping hand just then. "Honestly, it was closer than anyone else has managed in years. But, hey, them's the breaks in our biz. So, calm down, get up, and let's eat. Then we'll chat."

Kim slowly climbed back to her feet, painfully conscious of how poorly the obviously good copies of her own clothes fit only then. Had she really lost that much weight?

"But….they even _autopsied_ you," she said quietly as she stood there now, just staring.

"No wonder it took me so long to recover," Shego mused.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Are you sure you're not a clone? Or….something?"

Shego laughed now, startling Kim all the more.

"As if they could clone me," she told her as she slowly led the way to the kitchen to a small dinette where a still warm brunch of platters of eggs, sausage, pancakes, bacon, and fresh fruit covered the table with juice and a pitcher of steaming coffee.

"Wasn't sure what you would prefer this morning, so….."

She still stared, and Kim found it hard to believe what she was seeing.

"You're….really you?"

"Let me put it this way," she said, and walked over to a drawer near the sink, and pulled out a small card in cheap plastic. She walked over to the table where Kim still stood, as if unable to unbend enough to sit, watching as Shego put the card on the table in front of her.

Kim stared down at the old, water-stained card, and recognized it as the one she had left on the woman's grave just over six months ago.

"Ohmigod!"

"Believe me now? That's the first thing I saw when I _woke up_. Well, after I got out of the ground. Kind of surprised me, too. And disappointed me. I mean, I thought someone else would have shown up to give me a better sendoff. I might be a bad girl," she grinned. "But I like to think I'd go out with a bigger splash."

"I…..I had Dr. Director…..hide your grave. So no one would….would b-bother you," Kim blurted her admission.

"Well, that does explain a few things. Actually, that's kind of sweet, Kimmie," she said as she sat down, and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. "Want some?"

"I…..think I'd better," she said uneasily, slowly sitting only then by all but sliding down into the chair. "Because I still feel like I'm….dreaming."

Shego chortled. "Welcome to my world, Princess."

"You are really….? Good God, then we buried you alive! But, no, you were….autopsied….? I don't understand," she moaned, and dropped her head into her hands.

"Kimmie, calm down. Eat. We'll talk, and then you can start getting your head on straight. Deal?"

"Just…. Just tell me why you're doing this?"

"Because, and if you ever repeat this I'll deny it to the day we _both_ really die, I do admire you, goof. I even respect what you were trying to do."

"Trying," she sputtered as Shego filled her cup with steaming coffee.

"Trying," Shego nodded with a firm nod, and Kim sipped from the cup at her impatient gesture. "Enough that I let you win more than a few times just to screw with Dr. D's already loopy head." She paused, then added, "Which is actually kind of fun in iself."

" _Let_ me win," Kim sputtered again, her pride not completely gone.

"Kimmie, I shred steel like melted butter," she reminded her, a pale, clawed hand rising to flicker with bright green energies for a brief second. "I'm almost as strong as Hego, and I'm harder to hurt than an enraged rhino. Do you really think I couldn't have punched a hole right _through_ your skinny chest any time I wanted?"

Kim paled at that.

"I….guess," she finally stammered, eyes rounded as she absorbed those words.

"Frankly, I respected you more that day at Bueno Nacho than any other time. You really stepped up. You even put me down. And that takes doing."

"I'm not proud of that," she said quietly.

"Okay, I think I get it," Shego sighed now. "You actually felt bad because you killed me? Or thought you killed me?"

Kim blushed. "Killing is not my style."

"Kimmie, if I'd been anyone else, you would have killed me years ago. You're a lot tougher than you give yourself credit for, I'm guessing. Still, this whole self-pity thing? That is messed up. You need a big dose of reality, cheerleader, because you obviously still don't have a clue on how grownups really play in the real world."

"I'm an adult. Practically," she huffed, and then felt stupid for saying it as the older woman smirked at her.

"Really?"

"Yes," she said quietly, knowing she had just backed herself into a corner.

"Ever hear of a baddie called Kyll-r?"

"No," she murmured.

"And you won't. You know why?"

"Why," Kim asked hesitantly, yet to even lift her fork, though she was still sipping at her coffee.

"Because I barbequed him. Literally. And that was before I left Hego, and his loopy band."

"Why?"

"Because, Princess. _He_ played adult games. He liked to rob people. Not for money, or anything else so mundane. He just liked to terrorize people, and play twisted mind games with the cops. When they showed up, he would pick them off while hiding behind a hostage or two he used as human shields. When he showed up, you knew, always _knew_ , people were going to die."

"That's horrible!"

"You don't know the worst of it. He had a special jetpack he used to come and go since not people out there can actually fly. He could fire darts from some wrist thingy he had, too. Poisoned darts. Ensuring weeks of sickness, or instant death. Depending on what he felt like doing to you."

Kim only stared.

"He tried that crap on me _once_. I fried his twisted butt then and there. They had to bury him in an urn."

Kim gave a soft gasp.

"Kim, it's no different than facing a bad guy with a gun, or a loopy moron with a death ray. How many people have suffered because all you do is beat Drew senseless, then drag him to jail? Hell, how many times have _I_ broke out? They don't have a jail that can hold me unless I want to be there. Get it?"

"That's…..no reason to just….k-kill….."

"Hey, I'm not saying you go 'Freakjob' on the community," she drawled, mentioning a mysterious vigilante who had come out of the shadows lately, and put half the 'community' in traction during his first showings. Several had even ended up dead. As in the real deal, gone for good. Another reason she had chosen to lay low of late. No reason to draw _that_ kind of fire if she weren't really up to anything.

Still, even Senor Senior seemed to have foregone his criminal avocation of late since his own son ended up paralyzed when Junior tried to take on Hollywood. Again. After which he was put down hard by the masked vigilante that was definitely not playing the usual games with anyone. Clown, or not.

"I'm just saying you have to face the fact that some people are not going to learn their lessons. Hard way, or otherwise. And some are not going to care who gets hurt in the meantime."

"I still don't understand," Kim sighed, staring at the plate of eggs Shego had just shoved in front of her when she hesitated about taking any food. "Why aren't you mad? Why aren't you….hurting me?"

Shego only smiled.

Shaking her head, Kim now frowned, and then abruptly gasped.

"What about my folks? They must be worried sick! I don't even know where we are, and…."

"Don't worry. I already cleared things with them," Shego smiled slyly.

"You did," Kim frowned, the confusion evident in her eyes.

"They were pretty worried about you, too, Princess. Face it, you obviously haven't been yourself. And unless you're advertising for anorexia, you are headed for a major crash."

She sighed again.

"I….just haven't been hungry much lately," she finally muttered, still just looking at the food before her.

"Jeez, Kimmie. If I didn't know better, I would think you were mourning….."

Kim's eyes rose, and for a long, tense moment only stared into hers.

"No," Shego frowned now as Kim gave her a helpless smile.

"I….."

"You're kidding me," Shego sputtered as the redhead fell silent, just staring at her as Shego sat genuinely fighting the urge to laugh. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"I…..always….. _liked_ you," Kim finally choked out. "The more we fought, the more I realized…"

"When you say like…?"

Kim only smiled a little more.

" _Doy_!"

 **KP**

"I think I have something," Wade told Ron early the next morning after a very uneasy night chasing leads that led nowhere.

"What is it? Did you track her down," the blonde boy demanded eagerly as he sat waiting on an appointment in a certain office.

"No. The tracking beacon you reminded me about led to an abandoned rail station just outside Denver. No sign of Kim, but there was a note left there in code. _Our_ code," he told Ron as the sandy-haired teen waited in Dr. Director's outer office.

"So, what did she say," Ron asked somberly.

"She said she's fine, and is only getting away from all the pressure for a while to try to get things straightened out in her own head again," Wade reported.

"Then who was helping her? How did she leave? Does she say….?"

"No clue, Ron. But she asked us not to look for her, and that she will return when she's ready."

"Man, Barkin is going to get her for this. He hates giving makeup tests. Still," he asked with a degree of suspicion, "You're sure it's legit?"

"How many people know our codes, Ron?"

"Oh, yeah. Wait, was it her writing, too?"

"Actually, she left the message on a small laptop in a locker we found with her initials written in the dust. Right where her tracking beacon was also left," Wade told him, not mentioning that even his backup GPS chip had been left there. He had not realized she even knew about that one. "And I checked. It was her fingerprints in the dust."

"Clever," Ron frowned.

"Yeah, very. So she obviously knew what she was doing. She knew we'd track her, and get that far."

"Wade, are you really certain KP left the note. Something still feels off here. I mean, why would KP just run off like that? It just doesn't seem like something she would….."

"Actually, Ron. It kind of does," Wade cut him now with a rueful expression. "When has Kim ever _not_ gone her own way, and done what she thought was right at the moment? Actually, it is kind of encouraging. Maybe she's finally starting to shake off that funk that's had her down so long."

Ron finally nodded. "Hopefully, buddy," he nodded as the secretary in dark blue like every other agent in GJ nodded at him with her head, gesturing at the inner door just then.

"Gotta go, Wade. Do me a favor. Keep looking. Just in case."

"You know it. Good luck yourself," Wade told him as if knowing why he was there.

"The Ron-Man makes his own luck," the lanky teen smiled with a rather grim expression for someone with his reputation.

Wade didn't say a word as the small digital screen went blank.

Getting to his feet as he slid the communicator back into his pocket, then headed for the door, Ron nodded back at the secretary who looked like the kind that could come _through_ the desk if necessary to stop any threats to her boss. Not that the woman in the inner offer wasn't scary enough in her own way.

Opening the door, he stepped into the office even as the one-eyed brunette looked up from a screen on her computer, and gestured curtly for him to sit.

He eyed the chair, smiled, and remained standing.

"Don't you like chairs, Ronald," she asked as the door closed automatically behind him.

"Let's say some of them can be….disturbing," Ron remarked blandly as he stood where he was without batting an eye.

"That was quick," she drawled as she studied him. "Just for the record, what gave it away?

He eyed the simple chair, and nodded. "The arms are too close to the seat, too rigid. The seat is too thick, too, implying it was hiding some kind of….surprise. Or power-pack for the surprise. Frankly, it all but radiated bad news after all the wonky traps I've seen," Ron admitted.

"Hmmmm," the head of Global Justice murmured, looking over her desk at the chair. "I see your point. We'll have to work on the design flaws."

"So, what would it do," Ron asked curiously now, eyeing the chair again.

"In essence? It's a portable lie-detector station. You wouldn't be able to _not_ tell the truth while sitting in it. If you tried, we would know, and at least theoretically anyway, it would have _made_ you answer properly by stimulating certain centers of your brain to….willingly spill whatever you know."

"So, mind control," Ron nodded.

"Not technically."

"Mind control," Ron nodded, knowing Rufus would have agreed if he were with him just then. Lately, Rufus was starting to slow down, though, and he felt it best if his longtime friend stay home, and safe. Besides, his new baby sister Hana seemed to enjoy his company as much as Ron ever had. And even his longtime friend wasn't up to the games he played these days.

"I won't argue," Betty Director finally relented, and leaned back in her own chair to eye him.

"So, I guess you know why I'm here," Ron commented.

"Kimberly has been missing since just before 2200 hours two nights ago, vanishing under mysterious circumstances. Since that time, there has been no trace of her location, or any contact with her. Until about fifteen minutes ago when Wade finally tracked her GPS locators to an abandoned rail platform outside Denver. Until that moment, you had no word, and no clues as to the who, how, or why surrounding her ghosting."

"Wow, no wonder they pay you the big bucks," Ron remarked dryly.

"Don't be cute, Ronald. Kimberly's disappearance isn't the only reason I agreed to see you. Although, like you, I do think there is more than meets the eye to this sudden alleged desire to get away, and regain her focus. That, however, is not the primary impetus for this consultation."

"What?"

"It's not the main reason you're here," she said blandly as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Could have just said so, but I still don't see any other reason….."

"Ronald, I'll be brief. We both know that lately a new…..vigilante has shown up that is doing far more than just stopping the usual schemes of madmen, and thugs."

"Really?"

"The press has taken to calling him _Freakjob_ for whatever the reason that led to that….colorful appellation."

"Yeah, I think I've heard of him," Ron nodded carelessly.

"Indeed. This man, usually masked, I'm told, has an almost preternatural ability to get in and out of situations that would quell even most experienced agents of any agency. He also displays a bizarre range of powers and abilities that almost defy imagination. All the same, he is also perilously close to stepping over a line."

"Really," Ron drawled.

"I won't play coy, Ronald," the older woman scowled at him. "I know about Yamanouchi."

"Yama-who-sis."

"Don't be clever, Ronald. It doesn't suit you. Or….maybe it does. As I said, I know all about Master Sensei, and _mystical monkey power_. I've noted no one has seen _Lord Fiske_ lately, either. I take it you settled that business with the _YoNo_ , then?"

Ron said nothing as he frowned at her, his gaze narrowing.

"Or rather, the _Han_ did."

"You seem to know a whole lot," he said quietly now, brown eyes narrowing on her as he sounded far from the usual buffoon most still saw.

"As you say, it's why they pay me the big bucks," she smiled thinly.

"So, what's on your mind if you know all you think you know?"

"Lines, Ronald. Lines. In the few months since Freakjob appeared, six career repeat felons have retired. Eight, if you count the two that later died of injuries incurred during their apprehension. We have a report that suggests over twenty percent of the usual Henchco pool of talent is retiring, along with more than a few of the usual villains. And general bad guys in general are actually running scared for a change."

"Well, you know what they say about lines. If you don't want them crossed, _don't_ draw them," he said quietly, very unlike the careless buffoon she had always seen before now.

"Touché. However, Ronald, I'm not here to stop you. In fact, I want you to join us," she told him bluntly.

"I'm not much of a joiner these days….."

"Hear me out," she cut him off.

"All right," he said, crossing his arms, and eyeing her with a somber gaze as his brown eyes flickered briefly. Almost glowing.

"As I said, a percent of the usual felons are running scared. Unfortunately, as is often the case, you've just as many rising to the challenge to fill the void, and growing more daring. That's in addition to the usual felons, terrorists, arms dealers, and worse that we face on a daily basis on any given day across the globe."

Ron simply nodded.

"I can't technically hire you, as you may be thinking, but I can bring you on as a….provisional agent. That gives you the full authority of an agent, and the backing of our agency, which eliminates the vigilante tag, and frees you from prosecutions if someone decides you are crossing lines out there."

"Convenient."

"At the same time, it would let me…..suggest certain targets you might not otherwise consider."

"Such as….?"

"Such as Kalid Abdul Charin," she told him, showing a plump, Chinese face on the screen she turned to face him. "A Moslem Chinese dissident who would like to bring down bureaucracy, _all_ bureaucracy everywhere, in favor of anarchy to allow the world to rise from chaos to form a pure utopia."

"Is he nuts?"

Betty's brow over her good eye rose slightly.

"He happens to also have control of a genetic bomb that would cause untold death, destruction, and chaos when it went off. The only reason he hasn't used it is because he wants to build more. Enough to blanket the primary capitols of all the world powers so his chaotic utopia can be born."

"And the Chinese haven't stopped him because….?"

"They likely still hope to be profit from his madness without being targeted in turn, and we suspect they will simply aim him at their perceived enemies. Because of that hope, they are sheltering, and covertly aiding him."

"You want him stopped, obviously," Ron remarked as dryly as her tone just then.

"Obviously. And we need to know who is helping him, because Charin is not a physicist, or a true geneticist, but our agent has assured us he does have a working prototype for that gene-bomb."

"I'd say that sounds like DNAmy, but….."

"Consider she vanished over eight months ago, and no one has seen or heard from her in all this time."

"I still don't know…."

"Rumor is, his first target for testing purposes, is Tokyo," Betty told him.

Ron's expression abruptly hardened.

"When?"

"In less than four days. We don't know how he intends to deliver it, or where the bomb is even located, but we know where he is _now_. Are you in, or out? _Agent_ Stoppable?"

Ron's jaw clenched, and his eyes glittered briefly again as he eyed her.

"One condition."

"We'll find Kim for you. You have my word, we're still looking even as we speak," she assured him.

"That goes without saying. I was thinking of something else."

"All right? What?"

"No one else can know who I am. No one. Especially your number one _errand boy_ ," he spat.

"Still having issues," Betty Director smiled.

"Let's just say, if you know do about Sensei, you know we don't like publicity. Of any degree. Your errand boy is still too fond of impromptu press releases."

"Fair enough," she said, and opened a drawer to hand him a small, leather folder. The type with a badge and ID. The name simply read 'Agent X,' and gave him Level Three security. There was no photo. Just a classified stamp in that usual block.

"Kim would freak over this," he said quietly as he eyed the ID.

"Too bad she's not going to know," Betty stated knowingly. "Even after we find her."

"Obviously," Ron agreed.

"I'll arrange a ride…."

"Just tip Wade with the details. I'll get there myself."

"Ronald…."

She frowned at him, but he cut her off, and told her, "If you have agents inside this guy's outfit, you can bet there is a good chance that so does your loon. I'd rather not let them know I'm coming."

She nodded. "Fair enough. But I expect to be kept in the loop. Keep me posted, _X_."

"I'll be in touch," he nodded, and walked out. "You just find KP," she was told as he glanced over his shoulder before he left.

 _To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Flirting With the Enemy**

 **By LJ58**

 **3**

"So, you really…..can't die?"

"Well, I don't know about that. But so far, I've survived pretty much everything that's been tossed my way. I mean, c'mon, Kimmie," she grinned. "Haven't you noticed how well I bounce back from what usually puts your most of your opponents in traction for months?"

Kim sighed. "I….never really…."

"I know," Shego nodded knowingly. "Still _playing_ , so you just performed the game of the day, and went on to the next without stopping to think about the real consequences. Right?"

"When you put it that way….."

"Princess, did you ever stop to think what might have happened to _you_ if you hadn't had that Nerdlinger behind you? Or even the buffoon?"

"What do you mean," she asked, sitting next to Shego in a matching deck chair on the back porch of the villa, still feeling out of sorts, and more so by the fact they were sharing the time of day like they were…..friends?

"C'mon, Pumpkin. Did you never stop to think some of Dr. D's stunts could have seriously hurt you? Or left you crippled, or…just genuinely screwed up?"

"Well, Wade has been cautioning me about my….genetic stability lately," she admitted, pausing to take a sip of the icy lemonade Shego had made them as they stared out at the nearby beach just visible through the foliage around them. "After that last exposure to Drakken's latest mutagen before he….. You know," she trailed off with a sigh. "Anyway, Wade began to worry my metabolism might be….out of whack if things kept on."

"Trust me. I'm the queen of out-of-whack metabolisms," she smirked at her dryly. "I doubt you're as bad as I am," she declared.

"It's just…. Incredible. I mean, you _died_ ," Kim sputtered anew.

"Close, but not quite."

"They cut you open," Kim sputtered.

"And they _didn't_ find the secret decoder ring," the green-skinned woman exclaimed in mock surprise.

Kim only gaped at that one.

"Okay, okay. Trust me. They wouldn't be getting anything out of me either way, though I appreciate that you actually tried thinking of preserving my….dignity, or whatever. Fact is, I learned early on that anything they take out of me; blood, tissue, or whatever, just self-destructs when not in touch with this gorgeous bod," she smirked. "Made Cyclops nuts when she first had me in her little zoo, trying to analyze my secrets for her own plans."

"Probably because the energies infusing you had no….control mechanism to keep them from consuming the host cells when removed from your immediate influence," Kim murmured thoughtfully.

"Now, see? It took those company bozos _six_ _months_ to figure that one out. You just latched onto it in what, three seconds?"

Kim blushed at that. "It just seemed…..logical."

"Which says you're smarter than you give yourself credit for at times, Princess," Shego smiled at her.

"Maybe," she said. "But I still haven't figured out why you're really helping me. If you are."

"You're not waking up in a box, are you," Shego pointed out.

Kim sighed. "Okay, I deserved that. This just seems so….."

"Weird?"

"To say the least. Besides, you must know by now that I quit. That isn't my life anymore," Kim gestured carelessly.

"And how's that going for you lately," Shego asked dryly.

Shego pointedly eyed her pale, thin body.

"Never mind, I think I can tell," the green-skinned woman quipped, still pointedly eyeing her too-thin frame.

"It's not that," Kim blushed at her comment. "I just….."

"Tried to punish yourself when no one else would?"

"It's not like that, either," Kim sputtered in protest.

"You know what I think, Kimmie? I think it is. I think you felt guilty, and when no one told you what a bad little girl you were this time around, you took it on yourself to make yourself miserable. Go on, tell me I'm wrong."

"I….. I can't," she finally sighed. "But that wasn't all. I told you….."

"I know. The whole secret 'liking me' thing kind of blew up in your face before you could settle it. You still aren't sure how you feel, though, are you?"

"Well….. Talking to Pandaroo isn't the same as actually talking to you…"

She suddenly flamed as Shego gaped.

"Talking to who," Shego frowned as Kim blushed furiously. Then something clicked. "Oh, no. Tell me you're kidding?"

"It's…."

"I've met DNAmy," Shego grumbled. "She has a real obsession with those…..things. Talk about loopy."

"Well, I'm not that bad," Kim protested.

"Gah! I hope not," she exclaimed, and shuddered. "What is it with you people and those….creatures," she demanded, shuddering again.

"You don't like Cuddle Buddies?"

Shego's expression was more than eloquent.

"Let's just say _I_ have issues with those…..things," she grumbled.

"Oh," Kim murmured, and smiled blandly.

"Up for a walk," Shego asked abruptly, rising to her feet. "I'll show you around, and let you get the feel of the place."

"When do I find out what you really want," Kim asked quietly, pushing to her feet, and following Shego off the deck.

She had already found out that her guess that her 'clothes' weren't actually her own was right. They were copies. Good ones, but bought along the way to….wherever she was now. Copy, or not, though, her equipment belt was empty, she had no Kimmunicator, and all her usual toys were missing from the pockets on her cargos. She might have replicated the look, but Shego obviously didn't supply the details. Such as her Kimmunicator.

Likely for obvious reasons.

Still, she was half surprised Wade had not already tracked her down. He was good at that. She had long since figured out he probably had her chipped like he did Ron.

"Coming," Shego asked as she paused at the steps that led down from the wide deck.

"Okay," she said quietly, deciding to go along for now. It wasn't like she had many options just then.

"C'mon, I'll show you a great running trail. Of course, you're not up for that just yet, but I'll show you. This way," she gestured.

 **KP**

"You have a nice place," Kim said as they sat back on the deck later that day, the redhead admittedly winded after the long walk around the private island that Shego considered her private getaway. "I'm surprised you let me come here, though."

"Know where you are, do you," Shego asked blandly as she returned from the villa with a tray carrying cold lemonade, and simple sandwiches.

"Obviously not. But…."

"No one can trace us. No one can find us. I'm completely self-sufficient here, so I could lay low indefinitely if necessary."

"Yet you don't….?"

"Even my own company gets boring after a while," the older woman grinned. "Besides, we're discussing you. Not moi," Shego told her with a faint smirk.

"So, is this where you finally spill the proverbial beans," Kim asked as she took the offered glass handed her with fresh lemonade poured over crushed ice.

"You could say so. Let's face it, Kimmie," Shego told her, sitting down beside her to look right at her now. "You need help. You might not think so…."

"I don't…..deny it. I have….slipped up a lot lately," she said quietly, taking gulps of the cold drink.

And still breathless from the extended walk that might have once been nothing for her.

"Good. Then you can accept that you do need help, and I would like to offer it. If you need any motivation on my part, consider it….mutual respect. Or a chance to offer you what I wish someone had offered me back in the day. A genuine look at the real world without the pedantic diatribes most people want to offer you as ultimate truth," she sneered.

"You must be talking about Hego," she guessed.

Shego's expression suggested that she wasn't even acknowledging that name just then.

"The Harpy isn't much better," she went on. "Her 'my way, or else' isn't any better in my view. Even you have to admit that there is a difference between Law, and Justice. That's one no one has gotten right in….. Well, ever, if you want to admit it. Someone always uses Law as a hammer, and guess who usually gets screwed when that hammer comes down?"

"Are you saying you're…misunderstood," Kim frowned.

Shego burst into laughter now.

"Me? God, no," Shego laughed again. "I knew what I was doing. I went out, and I did evil, Princess. I'll probably do it again. No, I'm a whole different class, and we both know it. But some of those guys you face, have faced, have you ever stopped to think about them?"

Kim frowned.

"Not...really," she finally admitted.

"What if I offered you a peak into their lives," Shego asked now. "Free of charge?"

"What?"

"Call it Reality 101, if you need a label," Shego shrugged.

"What has this got to do…?"

"Be patient, I'm getting there. First, let me tell you this much. I'm not saying you have to cross over, Kimmie. I'm not," Shego told her. "But let's face it, you and I are a lot alike. More than you know. For us, it's all about the thrill. Yeah, I like being paid, because this girl also likes her comforts. Still, if I could get as cushy a deal on the other side, I'd take it. The so-called good guys, though, I think you know by now, like to screw you over. They sell you the big picture. Make you think they're doing you favors. They wave the flag, yak about God and Country, or they just flat bend you over, and shaft you. Bottom line, they want you to do the job they won't, or can't do, and then if something goes wrong….. Well, _their_ hands are clean."

"I…."

"C'mon. Tell me now no one ever screwed you over? Tell me, aside from favors, that you ever got any real reward for anything you've done? Especially for any of that connected, high-security crap that they didn't want out in the public eye?"

Kim frowned.

"Well?"

"Uh, no."

"See? That favor for a favor bit? They played you, Princess. They saw you coming a mile off, and they used it to sucker you. Trust me, if that had been you in a box instead of me, no one would have bat an eye, or paused to care. They'd have just dropped you in a hole, and then went to find the next sucker. In fact, I'd say they have."

"They….have?"

"They call him _Freakjob_. The vigilante that's been on the scene lately?"

"But, he's not….like us," she frowned.

"Oh, no. He's already proved that he's pretty hardcore. Put two of Dementor's lackeys in the ground he beat them so bad. And the dwarf is still in a wheelchair in Supermaxx. I haven't heard if he will be getting out, or not. Even _Junior_ lost a leg facing him down, and may be partially paralyzed to boot. This guy definitely does _not_ play games."

She frowned, just shaking her head, but Shego wasn't finished.

"My point is, your GJ buddies? They apparently found him from the scuttlebutt I've heard out of Henchco lately. Know what they did when they found him?"

"No," she murmured as they got up to stroll around the beach now.

Kim, after admittedly still winded after walking through the jungle on a wide tour of the island, the falls, and now the sandy beach that bordered a third of the island. Still, she got up, and followed Shego who was still talking.

"They _hired_ him, Kimmie. Aside from Henchco's sources, I still have a….mole in GJ. Ol' Cyclops has this nutjob on personal retainer now, and she's already pointing the guy at her own targets. _That's_ the real world you were always skirting, Kimberly," she called her for the first time as she paused to stare out at the ocean.

"He sounds like….like someone we would have gone after before… Before."

"Yeah. But honestly, those are the kind of people _they_ want. That is the kind of person they would have eventually steered you into becoming," Shego told her.

"That's not me," she murmured, following Shego's gaze out to sea.

"No, and I think the harpy figured that out after you went into mourning for her least favorite mercenary thief. Why do you think she never came back to see you? She wrote you off, Kimberly. She decided you were weak. Hence, useless."

"Yet you….?"

"I've never thought you were weak, or useless." Shego gave her a wry laugh. "I've actually enjoyed our fights, Princess. You're one of the few…. Maybe even the only one…. That ever even got close to keeping up with me even when I'm holding back. One-on-one, based on skills alone, I'd bet we were actually about dead even."

" _Even_ ," she sputtered, a bit of her own pride resurfacing.

"Yep. About even," she stressed.

Kim scowled now.

"Don't think so?"

"I….."

"Here's where I'll make a deal with you," Shego grinned now.

"Yeah," Kim asked quietly.

"Give me two months to whip you back into some semblance of shape, and we'll spar. No powers. No tricks. No backups. Just one-on-one. You win, you go home, and you can do whatever it is that you think you want to do in that tiny little head of yours."

"And if I….don't win," Kim turned to ask her after a long moment's pause.

Shego lost as her smile as she eyed Kim now.

"That you even consider it possible just now says a lot about where your head is, Kimberly," she told her somberly.

Kim sighed, and glanced at the green-skinned woman.

"Still. Two months? My folks…."

"Like I said. They're covered. And they already know you need time to get yourself put back together."

"But they don't know I'm with _you_. Do they?"

"I suggested you were with a _friend_. Someone that is trying to help you. Wouldn't want anyone to worry, now would we?"

"Right," Kim murmured. "So, _if_ I lose?"

" _When_ you lose," Shego smirked now. "You give me one more month to show you the _real_ world. You'll even meet some of the people that you've overlooked until now. A look behind the curtain. That sort of thing. I'm not asking you to sign up with Henchco, or do anything illegal. Just let me show you a few things I don't think you've noticed, or considered before now. We can even do it anonymously, if you like. Then, whatever you decide, at least you'll know things aren't really as black and white as you have been taught. You might even have a little more appreciation for _my_ world," she grinned.

"I suppose that's fair," Kim finally nodded, her expression grim.

"Good," Shego nodded. "Then, we have a deal," she asked, holding out a hand.

Kim looked down at the hand.

Reaching out, she took that offered hand, and shook it.

"Deal," Kim nodded.

"Good. Then let's get started."

"Now," Kim sputtered.

"You were planning on waiting for a sign," Shego quipped with a familiar smirk. "Something like a comet blowing up in your face maybe," she teased.

"Okay, you got me with that. But, ah, how do we start," the redhead asked.

"First, we build you up. I am going to fill you up, and get some meat back on your bones. Then we will start putting you back through your paces, and see if you have anything left."

"No big," Kim said firmly, squaring her shoulders as she was led back into the jungle.

"You say that now," Shego grinned with a predatory gleam in her twinkling eyes.

Kim had the sense to cringe.

 _To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Flirting With the Enemy**

 **By LJ58**

 **4**

"Any luck, Wade," Ron asked on his way back from China, the gene-bomb he had recovered carefully stored in a special transport container in the back of the GJ hoverjet that had picked him up.

"I've tracked all the trace elements to the most likely locations near volcanic cones, islands, or any other place likely, and can't find a sign of her anywhere, Ron. I am starting to get the feeling someone might have actually planted that residue just to throw us off," Wade admitted.

"And leave us spinning in circles while they covered their getaway," Ron concluded darkly.

"Yeah. I'm afraid so," the young genius grimaced.

"Wade, do you really think Kim just thought this up on her own on the spur of the moment," Ron asked with an insight that surprised Wade of late.

Ron knew that was what her parents were buying, and it had the impulsive, seat-of-your-pants getaway that Kim was famous, some might say infamous for at times. Still, Ron's gut said something was off here. Something just didn't feel right. One minute, she was dead in the center of a six month depression that had a very bad vibe, and suddenly she bolts for parts unknown, possibly with help unknown, and just completely vanishes. And she had vanished. Even his own ninja contacts he had called had yet to find her. Considering Yamanouchi had as many eyes as Wade, if not more, that was saying something.

Still, his instincts were screaming foul, and he couldn't let this go. Not if Kim was out there somewhere, and maybe needing his help.

"It's been well over two months now, Ron," Wade admitted. "I'm not liking our odds at finding her just now, because every lead I can even think of is already cold. Like it or not, we may just have to wait to hear from….someone."

Ron frowned. "Keep your eyes open, Wade. This stinks. I _know_ it does."

"You know I will, Ron. Meanwhile, how'd the hunt go?"

"Charin is in custody, and we have his bomb, and the blueprints he used for it. No sign of DNAmy, by the way. If she was involved, she bailed before I got there."

"Ron, are you sure you're going to want to just hand that kind of weapon over to…..anyone," the ever cautious Wade asked him.

"Let's just say I made a few….extra modifications before I handed anything over," he told him quietly with a sly smirk. "I might have gotten a little bored, and played with it after I kind of doodled a bit on the blueprints. It won't be getting used by anyone, for any reason. Not now."

"Smart. Okay, I'd better go. I'll keep you posted," Wade assured him.

"Thanks, Wade. Later."

Ron leaned back in the seat, ignoring the agent that glanced back at him from the cockpit. Too far away to overhear him, he knew Wade had shielded his new communicator from being detected or tapped anyway after Ron had once unwittingly clued Drakken in to their usual frequencies during that whole 'Zorpox' episode. Not his best moment. Still, he had pointed out a vulnerability the young genius had felt chagrined for overlooking.

"You okay," the agent shouted back over the roar of the engines.

Ron just flashed a thumb's up.

"We have orders to bring you back in for debriefing," the man told him.

He only shrugged.

Dr. Director was probably wondering why he had handed the Chinese anarchist over to the Japanese rather than just bring him in through official channels. Frankly, he doubted the Americans would have held him. Lately, the government didn't seem to have the guts to do the right thing in his eyes. They even let their own homegrown terrorists literally get away with murder, and barely managed to slap them on the hand. He doubted they would hold on to one that threatened to turn everyone into hybrid animals, but had yet to actually do anything.

The Japanese, however, under covert guidance from Master Sensei, would know just what to do with the man, though.

Sometimes, as the adage went, an ounce of prevention, and all that.

Ever since his best friend's troubling crash, Ron had been all about prevention. Especially when he had realized some of their former villains had been ready to come after Kim in spite of the news she seemed to have quit. Steeling himself, he pointedly put himself back on the front lines after a crash course in mystic kung-fu at Yamanouchi, and then he put on a mask, just in case, and gave the bad guys something else to think about other than Kim. Along the way, he became a greater threat to them than even Kim had ever been.

Sure enough, they had quickly forgotten about Kim Possible, and started aiming at him. Or who they thought he was now.

He wouldn't change if he could, and he knew he couldn't. It was, after all, a part of the ninja master he was fast becoming as Yamanouchi now actively helped shape his future.

 **KP**

Kim sucked air, sagging on her knees as Shego stood over her, and smirked as she lowered her gloved hands. Hands that, true to her word, never once channeled the potentially lethal cosmic might she could unleash at will.

It hardly mattered.

Over nine weeks of hard training, and while she was almost back to her usual peak level of fitness once more, Shego had taken her apart like a novice challenging a grand master.

"Want to keep going," the green-skinned woman asked, seeing the raw indignation in those green eyes, and knowing Kim well enough to know that if there were any way possible, the woman would be back on her feet without warning if given a chance.

Kim looked up at her, staring hard, and then dropped her head.

"No," she finally grit out, shaking her head. "You won. You were right. Damn you, you were right," she hissed, and sagged even more.

"Kim."

Kim slowly looked up to see the hand offered her.

"This isn't about right, or wrong. It's about me helping you. That's all. Okay," Shego asked her mildly. "As far as the score card, this one was completely off the record. Agreed?"

Kim looked up at her, and sighed.

Then reached up, and took her rival's hand.

Shego easily lifted her to her feet, and Kim groaned as she found her feet again.

"So, you could have taken me apart any time you wanted?"

"Usually. You do have had your moments, and you were getting pretty darn good toward the end. Still, where's the fun in always winning," Shego grinned. "Besides, just now? You're still recovering, and don't think I didn't notice you were holding back. Your head still isn't back in the game, Princess. I could tell that much from the first punch. You definitely need help."

"You're nuts," Kim accused her, shaking her head again.

"You want to see nuts, wait till you see Drakken at work behind the scenes."

"Drakken," Kim frowned.

"Yeah, I had this idea, and wait till you see your new uniform," Shego grinned. "This is going to be _fun_!"

Kim found she was groaning again as Shego filled her in on her plan to _educate_ her in her world.

 **KP**

"We may have a problem," Betty told Ron bluntly when he was called in for a new mission, and he walked into her office even as she turned in her chair, and switched on a monitor without pause.

"What now," he asked grimly even as he came into GJ headquarters for what he felt was likely another pointless briefing.

Eleven weeks. Almost three months, and not one word from Kim. Neither GJ, Wade, nor Yamanouchi could find her, either. It was like she really had vanished. Just….disappeared. She had to be in trouble. He couldn't think of anything else that explained her long absence without so much as a word to anyone.

In the meantime, he had spent most of that time running around chasing dead ends, putting out the usual 'fires,' and simultaneously taking out a few of GJ's covertly targeted madmen that, for reasons not always disclosed, GJ couldn't legally touch.

Which essentially left him taking out the trash. Or so he deemed it.

"What is it now," he asked as the monitor lit up, and she loaded a file she had obviously just received since it wasn't already on her computer.

"We have a troubling new team on scene. And, no, they aren't on our side," she pointed out as Dr. Director angled her monitor for him to see as he stood watching.

"What do you mean?"

"Watch," he was told, and he looked at the monitor that flared with the off-green lighting that betrayed night-vision filming as he studied the top of a series of monitored warehouses that catered to special clients who preferred not to have the world know that they were storing more than old furniture, or dated files there.

For a moment, the image flickered, then a battery appeared on the greenish screen, proving it was an auxiliary camera recording that whoever had likely just taken out the power didn't know about.

He saw a familiar silhouette, and almost expected to see a green woman appear. Instead, there was only the familiar blue man that landed a hovercraft atop the nearest rooftop on screen. Five Henches got out with him, but two darkly-clad figures remained behind as the man in blue led them to a vent he cut open with a laser, and then helped the others down before following. The two in the hover pod remained on station. Apparently, just watching.

"You said team," Ron started to say as he watched what looked like Drakken pulling just another ordinary robbery. No surprise, and no real shock, since the man could not seem to learn his lesson. Still, he was curious as to why Wade had not tipped him off to this one. "And why didn't you have Wade tip me about Drakken being active again?"

"Watch," was Dr. Director's only response again.

The blue-skinned villain climbed out of the vent again after a few minutes, required obvious aid getting out, and then even as the other five followed him to their transport, the area security team only then showed. Tracer rounds fired, and one of the Henches, an apparent female, was obviously hit, and went sliding toward the edge, and a very nasty fall.

Even as she slid, the two figures still in the hovercraft only then moved.

In tandem, and now in full view of the camera, he could see they were both dressed in all black with some kind of visors masking their eyes, and only their obvious curves marked them as females, too. Even as one grabbed, and physically threw the sliding henchwoman toward the others, the other woman caught her even as the first danced over the rooftop like a manic gymnast. At every bounce a gunman on the security team somehow went down. Sometimes two at once. At the end of her 'tumble,' the entire team was down, and the blue-skinned lunatic got cleanly away after everyone was loaded back into the hover pod.

"They are good. Too good for Drakken's usual Henches," Ron knew.

"You noticed they weren't wearing Jack Hench's usual colors, either," Dr. Director commented.

"Which means….freelancers," he nodded.

"Any rogue ninja from your way lately," Betty asked pointedly as she now opened an evidence box, and revealed seven bloody shuriken that had obviously already been tested, and printed. All without giving up a single clue.

"No," he said blandly, "But we're hardly the only source of ninja in the world, either," he pointed out as he lifted one of the shuriken, and studied it.

"True. Whoever they are, Ronald, they are very good. Watch. That robbery was actually from last week, and we have been trying to track them down since by analyzing the footage. _This_ , however, is from just late last night."

He watched the monitor again, and this time he saw Drakken blunder right into a trap in some kind of building. Twenty armed soldiers had him pinned in a hall of some kind somewhere, and his Henches were all taken down with ease when two dark blurs abruptly exploded from the far side of the camera's periphery, and before he could even focus on the pair this time, the soldiers were all down, and Drakken was dragged off by the smaller woman who he realized seemed to be far more…..

"Figured it out?"

Ron frowned incredulously.

"I think we've found Kimberly," Betty Director told him. "I don't have any clue who the other woman is, but, but I'm betting she is the one that helped Kim stage her disappearance."

"Kim would _never_ join Drakken," Ron said curtly as he absorbed the woman's claim.

"She moves like her, Stoppable. Fits the same physical parameters, and she certainly hasn't been seen anywhere else lately, Ronald. We have to assume….."

"No, we don't," he growled, his brown eyes glittering.

"Look, it's possible it's another use of mind control. We don't know. And we won't know until we catch her. And Drakken. I want you to find him, and bring down whoever they are. Drakken, in fact, is a secondary target. We both know he's not really a threat of late on his own. Not without….. _her_. Those two women, however, are obviously far too skilled to take chances with on any level," she pointed out.

She paused the footage on a shot of the bigger woman launching a kick at one man while simultaneously slinging the smaller woman around to dropkick two soldiers at once. "Whoever they are," Dr. Director added, "They are obviously used to working together. So let's find out who they are for certain, and bring them in," she told Ron. "Before they decide they don't need Drakken."

"What do you mean?"

"This is top secret, but two hours _after_ they dragged Drakken away, the experimental comm-system the soldiers at that location were guarding vanished. Without a trace. No alerts. No fights. No nothing. The device was just gone. Two of the men taken in the earlier confrontation also disappeared from a holding cell while under full guard. The guards on duty never heard, or saw anything."

"Only two Henches were freed," Ron frowned.

"The only two that weren't injured, or dead. Three others are in ICU, and yet to recover sufficiently to allow questioning. The other two were in a secure cell. Or so we thought….."

Ron nodded knowingly at the expression on her face.

"So…..they're obviously very skilled," he realized, "And not just playing dress-up. Then they might just have to be real ninja of some kind," he admitted.

"Exactly. I have to ask, Ronald. Did Kimberly ever do any ninja training with you?"

"Just that kung-fu of hers, so far as I knew," he admitted.

"Well, these woman obviously has some very serious skills. Find them, Ronald. Before they become a true threat to the world. Kimberly, or not, we cannot risk what they might do next," she told him.

"Just to save time, what does that comm-thingy that they took do?"

"It could conceivably communicate with every hardened facility in the nation, and can tap into any spy satellite in orbit. Technically, it could even order any nation's missiles to launch without even bothering with the usual codes, or other fail-safes."

"Not good," he frowned, wondering why anyone would build something that dangerous in the first place.

"No, Ronald. Not good."

"I'll let you know what I find. But I still don't think it's Kim. I don't see her helping Drakken for any reason."

"Whoever it is, or isn't, you have to stop them. Before they escalate."

"Count on it," he nodded, and left the command center. He wondered if Wade had seen the footage. Or if he had even heard of the robberies. Then again, he was talking about Wade. So why hadn't he been clued in before now?

He and Wade were going to have to have a talk, he decided.

 **KP**

"How are you doing," Kim asked Rose gruffly, the redhead still masked as ever when outside of Shego's private quarters they now shared. All part of the mercenary woman's gambit to keep Kim's presence a secret from everyone on both sides.

Rose looked up from her seat on a couch in the Henches' quarters, and smiled weakly. She had only become a Hench because her juvenile record had left her less than employable even as an adult, and she had kids to feed. As she had once told Kim, who had daringly asked why she had joined Henchco, better a well-paid Hench, than another drug-addicted whore beaten into an early grave.

Kim still didn't understand, but she could respect that the young woman truly did care for her children, and was focused only on caring for them however she could.

"Better than I would have been if you and your friend weren't there to save my butt," Rose admitted just then, smiling her way as she sat there still recovering after her surgery.

Kim had been just following along with an equally masked Shego as usual, just watching Drakken do his usual inept thing with even Shego staying 'hidden' since she didn't want anyone spotting her 'return' even by accident just yet. Which was another reason she was keeping the plasma caged for the time being, as well as wearing the new ninja costume. Then those trigger-happy security guards came out of nowhere, and just started shooting.

No warning, no shouts, nothing. Just bullets.

Kim had been furious, but as she knew by then that it was Rose was under that Henchco mask when the woman had been hit, and she had been worried, too. She was a woman Kim had already even come to admittedly like over the past few weeks of hanging around with Shego, and to a degree she could respect that the woman was willing to go so far just to try to take care of her children.

She had barely shouted to Shego, "Catch her," when she impulsively somersaulted across the roof, launching shuriken she had carried since they were currently hiding her identity as a fellow 'ninja mercenary' taking a little time off, and dropped the guards with nonlethal, but debilitating strikes.

"I'm proud of you," Shego had whispered after everyone had gotten back into the pod, and they were flying away. "And surprised," she had pointed out honestly. "You didn't have to help."

"I couldn't just let her fall," Kim had sputtered at the time. "And even I could see those jerks were shooting to kill. We were lucky they were such lousy shots."

"You're right. We were lucky," Shego had replied.

"So are Rose's kids," she had said, eyeing the likable blonde who had whimpered as one of the men dressed her wound as they had left the warehouse behind. Fortunately, Drakken had a surprisingly effective robot surgeon, and Rose was quickly patched up once they made it back to the lair.

Now, back in the lair, bandaged, and recovering, the young mother looked calm, and was just as cocky as ever again.

"I wonder if I can get a bonus for getting shot," she asked Kim, not knowing who the 'ninja' under the mask was, but knowing if she and her friend had not moved, she would have been caught, or killed. It made her friendlier with the woman in black that usually didn't do more than 'haunt' the lair as she only watched everyone and everything for most of the month she had been around.

"With Dr. Drakken, you're lucky to even have medical treatment," Kim advised her knowingly.

"Beats that helmeted guy I temped with once. That fruitcake wanted everyone wearing housecoats around the lair. And don't get me started on Gemini. I'm almost glad he seems to have gone underground just now with that Freakjob psycho running around taking out bad guys."

"You're not scared of him," Kim asked.

"I'm more afraid of losing my kids, or worse, watching them starve to death," she told Kim honestly.

Kim only nodded at that.

"Do you have a family?"

Kim glanced sharply at her, surprised by the question that came out of nowhere.

"Sorry. I know," Rose sighed when Kim didn't reply. "Don't ask questions. First rule of the job."

"No, it's just…. They wouldn't understand...this," Kim told her honestly.

"I know. Mom pretty much disowned me after my first arrest, and that one wasn't even my fault. She won't even look at me now," she sighed mournfully.

"Tough break," Shego drawled unsympathetically as she walked into the lobby to join them. "C'mon, Partner," Shego called her. "We have a confab with blue-boy."

Rose just stared up at the masked Shego, saying nothing. Not that she knew it was her. Maybe three villains in all the world knew who Shego was under that mask just then, and they wisely weren't talking. Still, the blonde was astonished at how daring the two 'ninja' were that shadowed her current boss were at times. Frankly, while Drakken paid well, she was still genuinely afraid of the lunatic that did have moments in which he genuinely terrified her with some of the things that crossed his mind.

"We should be getting out of here, too," Kim murmured as she and Shego walked away together. "By now, Wade, _and_ GJ has likely tracked us back to this lair."

"We're already getting ready to move," Shego told her with a masked grin. "That's why we're having the confab. Want to see how Drewbie makes the really _big_ decisions?"

"Do I," Kim asked, still a little uneasy at times about being around the manic loon.

"C'mon, live a little," the green-skinned woman chortled behind her mask. "You have to see this to appreciate it," she grinned.

"Ah, She…. Ah, _you_. You're just in time. Did you find my dart," Drakken asked.

"You mean this," she asked, picking up an ordinary dart from a crowded, disorderly lab table near where Drakken was standing, eyeing a map of the world on the far wall.

"Right! Now, where to go," he said, taking the dart, and pointedly closing his eyes before he flung it in a general direction at the wall.

The dart hit far to the right of the map, and bounced into a corner.

Shego produced a second dart at the same instant, and flung it unerringly at a point in central Canada.

"Aha! My Saskatoe… Sasker….. Canadian hideout! _Perfect_ ," he declared when he opened his eyes to see the dart.

"You're kidding me," Kim asked Shego quietly.

Shego only sniggered. "I tried to warn you."

"Warn her about what, _You_? My superior genius? My genuine…."

"I just told her you had to be met in person to be _appreciated_ ," Shego drawled.

"Right! Now, on to the new lair. And I have a diabolical plan that is going to fit in wondrously with our new move. For _this_ time," he declared, pausing dramatically as a finger stabbed at the sky, "The world _will_ be mine!"

Kim only groaned.

"Welcome to my world. Do you see why I appreciated the interruptions when you showed," Shego chortled quietly just for Kim's ears.

"Why do you stay," she asked as she watched Drakken haphazardly packing by simply raking things from the lab tables into large boxes. He apparently completely ignored the disturbing sounds made by some of the clattering equipment, along with sparks, small puffs of smoke, and strange odors.

Shego just shrugged. "He pays well, and…. Let's face it, he's always good for a laugh."

"Come, _You_ ," he barked once he felt he had whatever he deemed important, "And….ah, you," he called Kim. "We have plans to make! Evil genius plans. Oh, and get my lucky dart, will you? I don't want to lose that."

Kim tried very hard not to laugh.

She was not, however, laughing when just four days later he blundered his way into a military lab in the Rockies, set off every alarm on the way in, and almost got them all shot. Like he did over half his henchmen. For a few tense moments she was afraid Shego was going to blow her own cover when she nearly 'lit up,' but they managed to take out every one of the soldiers with a combination move they had practiced on the island while she was being trained within an inch of her life.

Incredibly, it not only worked, she took out four men at once, and Shego got two others. It was a pretty good spin kick that harnessed both their body's momentum as they used one another to redirect their motion midair, and take out any of the men who got too close for their own good.

On the way back, without whatever doohickey Drakken had wanted, Kim still felt the rush of excitement from their close call, and for a moment forgot she had not wanted to actually get involved in anything. She was, after all, just there to be watch. Observing, and seeing just how Shego worked day-to-day, just as they had bet.

"So much for your plan, Doc," Shego glowered, glancing at the two men they managed to drag out, the rest left behind by necessity. Some of them, she knew, weren't ever coming back.

Kim was thinking how glad she was Rose had not been up to going with them this time. Even she had realized most of those wounded men back there might not live to be arrested. Several wouldn't even have that chance. The soldiers were much better shots than those security guards from a week ago.

"Hardly, uh, You," he continued to call Shego. "We will simply turn around, and go back in. They won't be expecting that kind of daring move," he predicted.

"That goes without saying," Kim remarked dryly.

"And _you_ can spring my other men while she gets the cyber-optic comm panel," Drakken informed her, making her look at him as if he were a real idiot.

"And what will you be doing," Shego asked.

"I'll….ah, keep the hover pod safe while you two….do your thing," he smiled as he slowed their momentum, dropped down to the ground again, and slowly turned the craft as if being stealthy were a matter of speed.

Shego sighed.

"Fine. But you will not touch anything. You will not call us on the radio. You will not offer advice, or suggestions. You will in short, sit still, shut up, and do nothing until I get back."

"You mean _you_ both get back, right," Drakken asked, eyeing Kim.

Shego growled.

"Fine, fine. Just….do whatever you want," Drakken swore at her curt silence. "Honestly, you'd think this would have gotten easier after we finally got rid of Kim Possible. But, no. If anything…."

"What part of _shut up_ did you not understand," Kim growled, dropping her tone, and pulling a slender dagger she put against his throat before he could blink. The sole Hench left in the pod just gaped, just staring in disbelief as his boss turned an even paler shade of blue.

"Eep. Uh….. _You_ ," he looked to Shego in genuine fear. "A little help!"

"You know how ninja are, Dr. D," Shego grinned behind her mask. "They get really upset when you violate the _silence is golden_ rule."

"Noted," he squeaked, and made a show of zipping his lip, and then tossing an imaginary key over his shoulder.

Kim sheathed her dagger, and glared at him as she noted Shego's shoulders shaking slightly.

She was laughing.

Shego, having taken the controls, now skillfully brought them in under radar this time, and landed just outside the facility's far perimeter. After landing, she eyed the shaken Hench, and growled, "Keep him still, and quiet. Got it?"

"Got it," the masked Hench nodded vehemently.

"I'll should go in fast, and silent," she told Kim once they left the blue-skinned man and his babysitter behind, having pulled up her mask for a moment to cool off. "But….."

"Shego?"

" _You_ don't have to do this," she told her as they left Drakken, and their wounded Henches behind. "This wasn't part of the deal. You can stay back, and I'll handle….."

Kim put a hand on her shoulder, pulling up her mask for a moment, letting fresh air cool her sweating face, and fill her lungs.

"Shego, I know all that, but….all I'm going to do is get those guys out. It may seem odd, but…. I can't just walk away if I can get them out. Not after….getting to know them."

"All right. You know the layout as well as I do. And you've obviously shaken off the rust. I don't think I'll be making any more wagers with you anytime soon," she grinned, adding, "At least, none I'm not sure I can afford to lose. "But are you sure...?"

"I said I'd help," Kim said stubbornly. "I'll help."

Even as they neared the fence, Shego was still wishing Drakken had left the whole caper to her in the first place. She had tried to warn him, but like usual, he ignored her. "Hit the cells, and _only_ the cells. Anyone in the medical bay is going to need medical care, and probably won't be able to get out anyway. Not without tripping you up. I'm going right for the doohickey, and we'll rendezvous back outside the wire. Don't wait for me. I _won't_ wait for you," she said, and pulled her own mask back down.

"Shego?"

"What, Pumpkin," she growled as Kim checked her mask again too. Just in case.

"I'll bet I beat you back."

"Not a chance," she laughed, and raced for the fence line.

Kim wasn't half a step behind her.

 _To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Flirting With the Enemy**

 **By LJ58**

 **5**

"I'm just saying, don't you want to stay to see what I can do with my new…..?"

"My….friend's vacation is about over, and I have to take her….home," Shego drawled as Kim stood glaring at Drew with her arms crossed in the lair's lab where they had just unloaded the equipment Shego had stolen for him. "Trust me, ninja masters get upset if you don't stick to their schedules. Besides, she has…..work of her own to handle."

"Oh, right. Well, uh, you, if you ever need a job, or even a reference, feel free to contact me," Drakken grinned, and stuck out his hand.

Kim stared at the gloved hand incredulously, but took it, and gave it a firm squeeze. A very firm squeeze.

Drakken, to his credit, tried to mask his cringing. He just didn't quite succeed.

"I see….you ninja… all have _very_ good grips," he hissed, and shook out his fingers when she let go. "I don't suppose you'll let me know your name. Just so I'll know if you….. You know…. Call for a job, or something, some day."

"Ninja don't use names," Shego cut him off.

"Call me….. _Shade_ ," Kim smiled, her masked voice sounding ominous. "Now, as my friend said, I really do need to go. Goodbye, Dr. Drakken."

"Uh, goodbye," he waved, still shaking his other hand as they walked away.

 _"Shade,"_ Shego grinned behind her own mask. "Clever, aren't you, girl?"

"Well, we couldn't have him trying to figure out names I don't want him knowing," Kim pointed out.

"Or anyone else," Shego suggested, watching a certain Hench walk past just then.

"Exactly," Kim nodded. "Though, I'm pretty sure _Robbie_ is a plant."

"Picked up on that, did you. I'm surprised you tipped me off, though," Shego remarked blandly.

"Well, even Drakken isn't so incompetent that they see him coming _every_ time," Kim snorted.

"So, ready to go," she asked, the jet Shego led her to in the hangar warming up as they approached.

"Yes," Kim nodded firmly.

"Any thoughts on what you'll be doing after you get back?"

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead, which is kind of….."

Sirens filled the hangar even as they climbed into the cockpit, and another Hench ran up to shout up at Shego even as they climbed into the jet's cockpit, "GJ! GJ found us! Doc says you guys have to go now!"

"We're gone," Shego shouted back at the man. "Get the Doc out of here!"

The man waved as he ran in a different direction, and Shego closed the cockpit even as Kim pulled the flight helmet over her head, and switched on the mike before checking the radar on her own console. "I see them. _Four_ strike teams inbound at two o'clock. You can be sure they have the ground covered, too. I think Betty's being serious about this one," Kim told her.

"Guess that gizmo was something really important," Shego drawled.

"You think Rose will be okay."

"Trust me, by the time Cyclop's boy scouts land, the lair is probably going to be abandoned, and the self-destruct already activated," she said as she hit the throttle, and the jet screamed out of the hangar bay as soon as the camouflaged doors rose to show them the icy peaks beyond.

Kim said nothing to that, though she found herself hoping Shego was right.

"Now, hang on, Princess. We're going hypersonic!"

Kim barely had time to steel herself before the jet roared out of the hangar, banked hard right, then went straight up before any of the darkly painted VTOLs could move to intercept. "I've got two on our tail," Kim told her over the roar of the engines as Shego pulled out of the almost sheer vertical climb.

"I know. Get ready to wave goodbye," the woman drawled, and dropped the nose to aim it at the ground in an arching roll. Even as they flew past the two GJ jets, she banked hard, cut between two towering peaks, and pulled off the throttle as she flipped another switch.

"Here they come," Kim said somberly, tracking the dots on her radar.

"And there they go," Shego grinned as the dark streaks raced past them to one side. "I borrowed a new stealth radar cloak while we were at that military installation," she crowed. "Looks like it works," she said with a chortle as the two jets roared past without slowing, obviously trying to follow what might be their most logical flight path as Shego banked west, and headed for the ocean.

Kim only laughed, her heart still pounding at the close call.

"Okay, so….. As I was saying. Ready to go home, Princess?"

Kim could only chortle as they flew away, leaving GJ behind even as the side of the mountain exploded behind them.

 **KP**

"Ron, I've got a lock on Drakken's new lair," Wade called him abruptly even as he was standing in front of his current employer being updated on the new players.

"Good. I'm with Dr. Director now, where is he," he asked, knowing Wade had taken it a little personally that Drakken had managed two capers without him spotting him. GJ had apparently cut him off, and kept that one under their hats. He was not happy.

"Canada, along the Saskatchewan's. I got a _huge_ power spike out of the region just now, and it has to be him. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"How did you find him," Dr. Director asked over the open channel, knowing Wade had been kept out of the loop in case he might tip off Kim if she were involved. "We weren't able to find anything since his last getaway."

"I scanned for the optical comm-panel's known operating frequencies," Wade told her, sounding just a little smug. "He's obviously trying to use it, but doesn't seem to know what he's doing. The power surge lit up the area grid like a beacon."

"Big surprise," Ron growled.

"One more thing. I know you were both wondering. I scanned the footage of those ninja you had on film. They might be _similar_ moves, but the woman in it doesn't actually move anything like Kim did," Wade told Ron. "She's far more fluid, and far more daring than Kim ever tried to be. It's possible this woman has used some of the same teachers, and that gave her the semblance of a similar style and appearance."

"That _could_ explain things, but it still leaves us missing a certain redhead," Dr. Director stated.

"Well, whoever it is, I still can't identify either of them as yet. We need more data," Wade informed her.

"Maybe you are right," Betty drawled, surprised he had managed that much. "What about the other one. Any other clues that might help us identify her?"

"Oddly enough, she also moves like someone else we did know," Wade admitted.

"Who," Ron asked.

" _Shego_."

Betty and Ron both shared a grim look.

"She didn't have a sister, did she," Ron asked seriously.

"Maybe the same ninja school," Dr. Director asked.

They both looked at Wade's digital image. "Find out. Start with Hego," Ron said before Betty could comment, and closed the channel.

"I'm going with you," she said as he turned to go. "Will, this is Dr. Director. Get me two…. _Four_ strike teams ready to go, and fully armed. We've found Drakken."

"We'll be ready in five, ma'am," the voice replied on the other end of the intercom as Betty rose.

"Coming," she asked Ron as she now headed for the door.

He merely nodded as he pulled on his own working mask that kept anyone from realizing who he was outside a very small circle.

An hour later, he was in Dr. Director's own jet as it bore down on the camouflaged lair located high in the peaks of the Canadian Rockies when a sleek, black jet all but exploded out of the side of a mountain that had suddenly opened up before them.

"Bravo, Tango, split wide and contain. Delta, you will go in through the hangar. Alpha Four, Alpha Six, follow that jet, and _bring it down,_ " Dr. Director snapped orders as hey approached the lair.

"On it, Dr. Director," a cocky voice drawled as Betty aimed her own VTOL at the top of the mountain.

"We have to find their command center, and main lab fast," Ron advised her.

"I have read your debriefings. Drakken is blowing up his lairs as often as you used to these days. Apparently, he got tired of leaving things behind for us to use against him."

"Alpha One, Tango Three here. We found a back door, but it looks like someone already bolted from this direction."

"I doubt they all got out. Move in, but be careful. There are bound to be…"

The entire mountain suddenly rumbled even as she started to land, and barely had she pulled the stick up when the plateau beneath them erupted with flame, and caved in. She flew around the side, staring at the now collapsed hangars, and gasped as she realized two of her teams had already gone inside.

"Tango Flight, Delta Flight, report!"

"Delta Four and Two are inside, ma'am," a grim voice reported as another jet hovered nearby. "No contact as yet."

"Tango Leader here," a man replied with a raspy cough. "We're all secure. We just got out of the way before half the place came down! Delta was already inside the lair, though, and we haven't heard from them yet."

"Get me down there," Ron told Dr. Director, his eyes glittering as he pulled his ninja mask back down in place. "If they're alive, I'll find them."

"Go," Betty said, and lowered the jet to the side of the mountain where only a small opening remained of the once open hangar.

"Alpha Four, tell me you have that jet," Betty barked as she watched Ron work his way inside the smoldering cavern.

"Negative, Alpha One," came a disgruntled admission. "They lost us in the canyons. Whoever that was, they could _fly_!"

"Indeed," she grumbled, and waited for better news.

"Dr. Director," came a gruff voice that burst through her comm panel. "We've got wounded, and they need help now. Clear the vicinity, I'm using one of the missiles on their jets to blow that rubble away."

"Are you sure it's stable enough…."

"The hangar was reinforced, and seems to have survived mostly intact. But you can't reach us without a landing zone. Are you clear?"

"We're moving now, Agent X. Fire at will."

A moment later, a ball of flame exploded outward once more, and rock and more rubble poured down the side of the mountain, leaving a jagged hole big enough for a VTOL to enter.

"I'm coming in. Are either of the transports capable of take-off?"

"No," Ron barked back. "The teams were already out of their birds, and heading into the lair when the roof came down. They fell back before they were cut off, but they were still pretty badly hurt by debris. The birds are both history, though."

"Understood. I'm coming in, so clear the deck."

 **KP**

"Ma'am," a burly man in a ragged henchman's uniform saluted Dr. Director as he came out of the remains of the lair, looking a little beat-up. "Sorry, ma'am. I think they made me just before they evacuated. I got left behind."

"Just tell me you learned something about those mystery women now helping Drakken?"

"Only that they were definitely ninja. One called herself Shade. The younger one. She was a cold bitch, too. I heard someone say she even put a knife to Drakken's throat once when he tried to call her on something they were arguing over."

"That's definably not….. _her_ ," the masked Ron growled.

"Her," the double agent asked.

"Never mind. What of the other one?"

"The only name I ever heard around her was Yu, or something like that. I figured it was Chinese, or something."

 _"Chinese_ ninja," one of the other agents frowned at the undercover agent. "Do they have those?"

Ron snorted.

"You're certain they were ninja," Ron asked curtly.

"I overheard one of them saying that they had to get back to their _ninja master_ for an important assignment. She was apparently just here to observe the other one was….proficient, or something like that. Or so I gathered."

"So, possibly a ninja version of _Henchco_ ," Betty frowned even more. "Not good, X. Not good at all."

"No," Ron agreed. "If that is what is going on, it's not good at all. I'd better contact my own….people, and see what else they might uncover from that end."

"Good idea. Tango Flight, your team will mop up here, and see if you can find anything left intact. Or any other stragglers. Everyone else, back to base. This one looks like a bust," she muttered in disgust as the double agent looked less than happy himself.

"Sorry, ma'am. I don't know how they spotted me," the agent said grimly.

"If they were ninja. Real ninja," Ron told him. "They probably pegged you the moment they arrived. I would," he said grimly.

The man eyed the masked agent, and shuddered. Something about his eyes were….weird.

 **KP**

"Ron!"

"Dr. P?"

"Ron, we're on the way to the airport," Ann Possible beamed as James Possible stopped the family van on the side of the road where he was walking home after being dropped off from his last mission.

"The….airport?"

"Kim's just called," Tim grinned from the back seat.

"And she just got home," Jim added.

"Just in time for Spring Break," the twins howled. "Hoo-shaaaaa!"

"Kim's…..back?"

"Want to come along," the woman asked as she smiled happily at him.

"Yeah," Ron exclaimed, still processing the news even as he started to smile. "Definitely. So, any word on where she's been," he asked as he climbed in with the twins in the back, and buckled up.

"Not a clue," Dr. James Possible smiled broadly. "But wherever she's been, it sounded like she's feeling a lot better. She sounded much more like our Kimmie-Cub on the phone."

"Yes, she did," Ann agreed happily. "And that's all that matters."

"Wow, she's going to have a ton of homework to make up," Ron suddenly grinned. "And Bonnie was betting she wasn't coming back, too."

"Never bet against a Possible," the rocket scientist grinned from behind the wheel as they headed toward the airport.

"Wouldn't think of it," Ron agreed.

 **KP**

"Ron," Kim smiled his way after greeting her family, and hugging them each in turn when they found her in the terminal waiting on them. "How are you? Doing okay?"

"Pretty good, KP," he nodded, studying the lean, willowy redhead wearing a light dress, and sandals. "But how about you? You disappeared, and we were afraid someone had grabbed you, or….something. Why didn't you write, or call, or…?"

"Sorry, Ron. I was….going through a bad time. I think you know that. Only...I think I'm okay now," she smiled as she picked up the small tote she had at her feet, and beamed at them. "So, maybe it's time I started getting things back to normal here," she beamed.

"You do know you blew off like three months of school…."

"I did a lot of study online while I was gone," she told him. "I'm probably ahead of anything Mr. Barkin could toss at me," she grinned cockily. "And I had a pretty good tutor, too."

"Really? Who?"

"Uh, you don't know them," she told him. "And they prefer to remain anonymous."

"Well, they obviously helped you," Ann remarked. "Surely it wouldn't hurt to let us thank them?"

"They're….really shy, mom. But….maybe someday. Who knows? I'm planning on going back, and maybe spending some time over the summer with them before getting ready for college."

"So, who are they? Some secret getaway for heroes in trouble, or something," Ron asked slyly.

"Something like that," Kim agreed carelessly as they headed for the exit. "They're the kind of people that only contact you when you _really_ need it. You can't find them otherwise."

"Really," Ron murmured.

"C'mon, Ron," she smiled, ignoring his obvious suspicion. "I thought you'd be happy I'm back."

"I am, Kim. I am," he told her. "It's just…. We've all changed a bit ourselves while you were gone, too," he told her.

"We haven't," Tim and Jim declared smugly.

"I'll bet," she grinned at the boys as they headed for the family van.

"Well, I'm just glad you're out of that frame of mind, sweetheart. I know you felt bad about what happened, but…."

"I know, mom. But it doesn't really bother me as much anymore. In fact, I can see now it was probably the best thing that ever happened to me."

"The best thing…?"

Ron frowned at her. "KP, are you _sure_ you're all right."

"Spankin'," she told Ron with a grin before climbing into the car, settling her tote in her lap, and holding onto it rather than putting it in the back.

"Something special in there," Ron asked quietly, eyeing the tote.

"Presents for everyone," she grinned. "And I don't want the tweebs spoiling the surprise by rummaging before I give them out," she told him with a wink.

"Okay," Ron said, and asked, "So, have you called Wade yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Are you going to call him," he asked.

"I don't know. Probably."

"So, what about….missions," he asked next.

"I don't know. Right now, I need to get school straightened out again, and then start looking at my options for college before deciding what I _really_ want to do with my life."

"So…..no missions?"

"Well, I'm still not sure if I'm ready to get back to that sitch," she admitted. "But, not for the reasons you think, Ron. I told you, I'm over that earlier ish," she beamed. "I just want to get my school sitch on track, and _then_ decide what else to do with my life."

"I can see that," he nodded carelessly. "The Ron-Man has a solid C average this year. I am definitely going to graduate on time," he crowed.

"That's great," she told him with a warm smile. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Ron told her, but said nothing about the way his instincts, honed over the past months by his new activities, were still screaming at him.

Something was still off about Kim. He just couldn't tell what it was. She didn't scream clone. Or anything like it. She just still didn't seem…..herself. Not the Kim that he remembered, at least.

"So, want to go out to Bueno Nacho this evening. Kind of a welcome back…?"

"Sorry, Ron," she smiled. "But I think mom probably has something planned for tonight. Don't you," she asked her mother knowingly.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if you stayed with your family for your first night home," Ann agreed. "You're more than welcome to come over, too, Ron. You know that."

"Uh, rain-check, Mrs. Dr. P," he told her after a moment. "I've….got something I got to do myself now that I think about it."

"Babysitting again?"

"Babysitting," Kim actually chortled. " _Ron_?"

"Ron has a new baby sister, hon," Ann told her. "She's a cute little thing, too. How old is she now, Ron?"

"Uh, just over two," he told her.

"You have a _two year old_ sister," Kim exclaimed in genuine astonishment. "Since when? _How_?"

"Mom adopted," Ron told her. It was kind of sudden. Just after you… Well, when you….weren't around."

"Right," Kim nodded. "I'd love to meet her later," she smiled. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow," Ron said as James pulled up in front of his house, and let him out.

"Later, Ronald," Ann waved.

"Bye, Ron," Kim waved, still smiling. "Say hi to your folks for me. And your sister."

She didn't see the smile fade as Ron turned away, lifting his hand as he pulled out his communicator.

"You get that," he asked.

"Every word since you tapped the monitor key, Ron."

"Any clues?"

"None. But I could tell she was hiding something. Kim still doesn't lie that well. Her inflections and vitals all but screamed cover-up."

"I don't suppose you scanned her tote?"

"Just a few small packages that look like ordinary gifts, and some clothing. Nothing telling," the genius told him.

Ron only scowled.

"Something's off, Wade. I can feel it."

"I'm not going to argue with your 'monkey sense,'" he said blandly.

"My…. _what_ ," Ron paused to question.

"Never mind. Want me to keep an eye on her?"

"Absolutely. We both know Dr. D is going to be on top of her, too. By the way, you ever hear anything about any kind of hero resort like she mentioned?"

"Not a word. And trust me, it's the kind of thing that would crop up, I'm certain."

"All right. I have to go. Keep me posted, bro. Whatever you find."

"Will do," Wade nodded.

"Not funny," Ron grunted at the rejoinder, and snapped off the device before stepping inside his house.

"A little late, aren't you, son," his father asked.

"I rode over to the airport with the Possibles," he told him. "Kim's back."

"She is," his mother smiled, looking up from the lively toddler in her lap. "How wonderful. I hope she is doing better."

"She….seems to be," Ron agreed.

"Well, that's good," his father accepted his comment at face value. "Now, don't forget. The emergency numbers are on the fridge, and Hana's bedtime is eight sharp."

The toddler blew a very convincing raspberry at that.

Ron had little doubt she would not be laying down at eight.

He still had to smile as he eyed his special sibling even his parents didn't realize was far more unique than they could imagine, and said, "I'm sure we'll be all right. Right, Sis?"

The girl burbled happily, and slid down to toddle over to him, arms outstretched.

"Up, Wonnie," she demanded.

"And where is Rufus," he asked her, knowing he was usually close.

"S'eepin'," the girl said in a voice that manifested disappointment.

"So, somebody needs a play buddy," he guessed.

"P'ay, p'ay," she beamed, and let him scoop her up, and toss her into the air.

"Ron! Careful! She's still only a baby!"

"Ah, mom, don't worry. Hana's tough!"

"Tuff," the bright-eyed child beamed as she settled into Ron's arms.

"All right, you two. Try not to demolish the house. This time," his father chuckled.

Ron smiled, then sobered as they left, and he set down with Hana in his lap.

"Wonnie worree," she asked, staring up at him.

"Yeah, Hana. I am."

"Why?"

"Kim's back. But….something weird is going on with her. I don't know what, but….I know it."

"Kim frien'," she asked.

"She was," he said quietly, thinking of how close they had come to taking that friendship to the next level. Until that night. "She was."

 _To Be Continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Flirting With the Enemy**

 **By LJ58**

 **6**

"Hello, Kim," Wade smiled sedately from her computer almost the moment she switched it on later that evening. "I heard you were back."

"You didn't already know?"

"You weren't on any registered flights," he complained.

"I came in incognito. I didn't want any grief. Or publicity," she told him.

"I can see that. So…..You're okay? Really okay?"

"I'm fine, Wade," she told him, leaning back in her chair as she eyed the young genius on her monitor.

"As in, over Shego's death, fine? Or ready for missions again, fine?"

"Yes, and maybe. I have to clear up things at school, and map my future before I can consider anything more. But I'm over that depression, just like I told Ron. I'm surprised he didn't tell you. I assume he called you first thing?"

"Uh, yeah. He called me."

"Wade," Kim drawled. "Were you listening in on us all along," she asked knowingly.

"We have all been worried," the young boy told her with an earnest expression.

"Well, like I said, I'm fine now. I just have to get back to school, and go from there. So, no big."

"But…no missions?"

"School first. Missions…maybe," she declared firmly. "And if you pester me, I may just pull my internet cable again," she chided him.

"No pestering," he said, raising both hands in a show of surrender. "We just really wanted to make sure you were okay now," he assured her.

"I'm fine," she said again.

"So, where was it that you found that….hero helpline?"

"Wade," she growled.

"Okay. Okay. But you have to know that others are going to ask," he pointed out.

"And I'll say the same thing I'm telling you. They like their anonymity, and it is for the best. Now, I need to catch up on a lot, so…."

"I can take a hint. I also took the liberty of giving you an outline of things Mr. Barkin will likely hit you with when you go in for your makeups," he added. "Just click on the _'Test'_ file I added to your site.

"Thanks, Wade. That, I can use," she grinned.

 **KP**

"Pretty clever, Possible," Barkin growled as he eyed her over the last of the tests he had just graded while she watched him. "So, I take it wherever you've been, you did manage to at least keep up with the basic curriculum," he remarked as he looked back down at the test papers for her advanced placement in her spring term of the senior year.

"I tried, Mr. Barkin," she smiled from her desk. "How did I do?"

"You missed one history question," he grumbled. "But….you passed everything else. Looks like you're back in."

"Thanks, Mr. Barkin," she smiled. "So, all I need is a schedule….?"

"I took the liberty of penciling you in myself, since I had the feeling you were likely going to still be at least as intelligent as those two _anarchists_ you call brothers."

Kim grinned at that, having heard the tweebs were now in advanced placement themselves, and had skipped all the way to the ninth grade this past year. "They are a handful."

"Tell me about it," he started to complain, then eyed her. "Just remember, you have to keep those grades up if you still intend to graduate. And you missed the college fair, so you'd better be getting your applications in if you plan to actually go to college. Meanwhile, I suggest reading ahead before Spring Break is over."

She took the schedule he handed her, noting she had him in three different classes, but said nothing about that as she asked, "Pop tests Monday morning?"

"You better believe it, Possible," he growled. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you were in some _institution_."

She blinked at that. "You think I was….?"

"Your mother said you had a breakdown. It's obvious you had a…..ahem, little time away. There's no shame in needing professional help. Just make sure you keep your head on straight the rest of the year if you plan to actually graduate. Understand me, Kimberly Anne," he drawled as he rose to tower over her.

"Yes, sir," she said with a remarkably straight face.

"Good. Now get out of here. Even teachers like a day off now and then, and you interrupted mine."

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin. But thanks for helping me out," she said, scooping up the papers she needed to get back to school before she headed for the door. "I won't let you down."

His grunt was pure Barkin.

"So," Ron drawled, waiting for her outside with his scooter at the curb. "How did it go?"

"Well, I'm in. But do you know he thought I was in a mental institution?"

"Nope, but if you think about it, you may have just rejoined one," Ron grinned, and winked.

"Seriously. He actually thought…."

"Well, you were pretty down there toward the end," Ron pointed out as he handed her a helmet. "You had a lot of us really worried."

"Yeah," she nodded, strapping the helmet on her head, grateful Ron wasn't pushing the way he had in the car. He was giving off weird vibes, though. She wasn't sure why, but it was like he was watching to see if she was about to go ballistic, or something. "He actually suggested I refrain from breaking down the rest of the year if I wanted to pass."

Ron couldn't help but snigger. "Only Barkin."

"Well, at least I'm back in, and I think I can handle the load. Especially since I'm not going to have to be worrying about cheerleading."

"You're not," he frowned.

"Well, Ron, I kind of think ditching the past few months pretty much finished my place on the squad," she admitted as she climbed on the back of the scooter.

"But…. You could still go back. Just like class. Just jump back in, and….."

"I don't know. We'll just have to see how it goes. Frankly, I'm not sure if it's worth the trouble anymore."

"Worth….the trouble? But you _love_ cheerleading," he sputtered as he started the scooter's engine, and headed down the road toward his favorite celebratory restaurant.

"It's no big, Ron. Like I said, I doubt they'd even let me back on the squad after ditching for so long anyway. Besides, Mr. Barkin already suggested I should read ahead in his classes if I want to survive my welcome back. I think he's planning pop tests for the day after Spring Break."

"Which classes," Ron groaned.

"Well, I have him third period for English, fourth for history," she said, and Ron groaned as she added, "And Algebra Sixth."

"Busted. Man, and I was just going to chill the rest of the week. What is with that guy? Doesn't he ever just relax?"

She grinned, and remarked, "Probably not."

"Figures. Okay, Nacos, and then you get to meet Hana," he cheered as he spoke up over the sound of his scooter's engine. "And no more school talk till Sunday night."

"Ron…."

" _Sunday night_ , KP. Spring Break must remain inviolate, or it loses its luster," he informed her as they headed for Ron's favorite restaurant.

"Right," she chortled, and felt like everything was almost back to normal in her life.

So why was she already missing that sardonic, bossy, slave-driving woman that had whipped her back into the very best shape of her life?

Shego never had said anything about her abrupt confession, and that made her sigh yet again as they headed down the road. Then she smiled, remembering the way Shego had finally leaned down and kissed her nose at the end. Just her nose. Then she had shoved her out of her jet before she took off from the back field where she landed covertly so Kim could pretend to have come in unannounced.

Neither of them said goodbye. Neither said anything. 'Thanks' was too plebian, and there was so much more she would rather have shared. Just then, both of them knew that was impossible.

Even for a Possible.

The last she saw of Shego was the tail of her jet shimmering just before her stealth cloak made the entire jet literally fade from view even as it roared into the air on takeoff.

"KP?"

"Yeah?"

"Just checking to see if I lost you," Ron teased over the rumble of his engine that sounded a lot more powerful than she remembered. "You got awful quiet back there."

"I was….thinking."

"Most people agree that can be dangerous," Ron assured her.

"Ron," she laughed at his claim, he sounding much like himself. "Hey, I just realized, what happened to Rufus?"

"He's starting to get pretty old for a naked mole rat," he admitted. "He stays at home with Hana most of the time these days," he told her. "He sleeps a lot….when she lets him."

"Oh. That's too bad. I know you must miss him."

"Yeah. Everything changes, though," he remarked sagely.

"Yeah," she agreed. "It does, doesn't it?"

Ron didn't bother to answer that one.

 **KP**

"Wonnie," the little girl raced out to greet him after they returned from Bueno Nacho.

Kim stared.

For a toddler, she moved fast. And pretty gracefully.

She gaped as the little girl in a blue dress gathered herself a full five feet from Ron, and leapt up and into his arms to grab him, and delivered a very sloppy kiss.

"Hey, Hana," he grinned, catching her. "Say hello to my best friend, Kim Possible."

The girl eyed her a moment, then smiled brightly. "Hi, Kim," she beamed.

"Hello, Hana. You are one pretty, little girl."

Hana only beamed all the more.

"Who can jump _really_ high," she added, eyeing Ron.

"You know how it is," he beamed. "Some kids just have that natural….ah, ability."

"Ron, she jumped five feet at a run, and landed right in your arms. That is more than…."

"Hey, mom! Dad. Kim's here," he shouted, heading for the house as the Stoppables looked out just then.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," she smiled as she followed Ron and Hana into the house. "Nice to see you. And…uh, congratulations on your new baby. Uh, not that she's….uh, new. I mean, now, but…."

"We understand, dear," Ron's mother laughed. "Come on in. You certainly look like you're doing better. We were really floored when Ron told us you were back."

"Yeah, I kind of surprised everyone," Kim admitted.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, grateful Hana seemed to have accepted Kim so readily. That spoke well for her, at least. That meant she hadn't….crossed over. Because the Han would never have welcomed evil into her presence. She certainly wouldn't have let it enter her house. "She really surprised….. Well, everyone."

Kim didn't even notice his obvious hesitation, and just went on sharing general news with his family.

 **KP**

"Hello, Kimberly," Dr. Director said without a smile as Kim stepped out of the vacuum tube that had just dropped her into the ground on her way home from Ron's later that day.

"Geez, do you have those things everywhere," she asked, looking back at the vacuum tube that had just swallowed her even as she had stepped onto her block.

"I had one added near your home when I thought you might be coming to work for us at one time."

"Okay. So, what's the sitch? Last I heard, I wasn't doing anything that required your attention. Wade must have told you I'm still off mission status, and….."

"I understand. You are still not ready, and I can respect that. We would like to know where you've been, though. As well as what you've been doing," Dr. Director stated firmly.

"Getting my head on straight," she told her just as firmly.

"I'm afraid I need more than that," Betty Director admitted candidly.

"Why?"

"Come with me," she said, and turned and walked down a long hall, through the command center, and into a briefing room.

"Two weeks ago, we spotted two new players working with Dr. Drakken."

"He's still out there," she exclaimed in apparent surprise.

Betty simply eyed her with that single eye of hers.

"One of the new players with him looked and moved a lot like _you_ , Kimberly," she said, and pressed a remote that lit up a wall monitor that played the first time out with Shego and company when she went from spectator to rescuer after Rose was hit.

"Wow. She's good," she gaped at herself, unaware that they had been filmed at the time.

"Obviously," Betty drawled, noting her expression.

"Watch this one," she fairly demanded, and for the first time Kim saw herself and Shego moving in tandem, working together in that military institution to take out the guards shooting at them.

"How did they even _do_ that? Can you reverse that," she asked guilelessly, wanting to see that spin again. But likely not for the reasons Betty might think.

"Wow," she said, eyeing the moment the masked women's hands reached out, grabbed, and spun one another. "Talk about precision. And perfect balance."

"Are you saying _you_ weren't there?"

"Do you honestly think that I hang out with _Drakken_ ," she drawled. "He tried to kill me last year, for God's sake."

"True. And then…. _you_ did kill _Shego_ ," she probed.

Kim drew a breath, looking grim again, then glanced away before looking back at her. "Yes, I did. And all I'll say is I was in the South Pacific. Recovering."

"I did notice the tan."

"I was with someone that helped me get over my….problems."

"Whoever that was, Kim, was about your size, and used some of your own moves. Refined, obviously, and they have new ones, but….I have to ask. Is it possible that whoever taught you is now involved in the criminal community now?"

"My teachers? No way," she sputtered. "For one, my _Nana_ taught me a lot, and no way is she doing evil," she sputtered.

"And your other instructors?"

"I'm sure you already know all of them. And so far as I know, they never did any work with baddies. Now, students? Who knows?"

"We're researching those now," she admitted. "I was hoping, however, you might give us an idea? Any clues you might think likely that we have yet to discern?"

"Sorry," she shrugged. "I haven't got a clue myself, but whoever that was," she nodded at the screen where the pair were now frozen at the moment just as they simultaneously touched ground, free fists whirling to seek new targets. "They're obviously not amateurs, though," she remarked wryly.

"No. They're not," Dr. Director grumbled.

Betty sighed, then shook her head. "All right. I'll send you back. But if you think of anything, Kimberly, I'd like to hear about it. You can send it through Wade."

"He's working with you now?"

"He, and Ron," she told her, obviously probing.

"Ron? Really? That's kind of cool. I always knew he had potential."

"More than you know," she said blandly. "This way," she said, leading her out of the briefing room, and back down the hall. "I'll send you back. For now. We will, I need not add, be in touch. I'd like to hope you're not completely out of the game?"

"Well, let me get school sorted, then we'll see," she told her. "I only did just get back."

"So you did," she murmured. "So you did," she nodded as she led her back to a vacuum tube.

"So, how is Ron do…?"

Her question was cut off as the cylinder she stepped into was abruptly sealed, and she was sucked up into the tube that carried her back to her neighborhood. Even as her head was spinning dizzily again, she was abruptly spit out onto her own block just a few steps from her own house.

"Whoa. That was weird," she huffed, stepping wide around that block in the sidewalk, and reminding herself never to step on it again.

Ever.

She had not realized GJ had film of them, though. It was a good thing Shego had come up with the ninja idea. For one, it kept Shego's own survival a secret, Kim's own involvement with her a secret, and left GJ chasing ghosts.

Still, Wade and Ron? Working with Betty? Was that why her own instincts were jarred?

She considered the covert, and secret email she had arranged with Shego before they left, and considered what to tell her. And how. The last thing she wanted was to leave a trail that could lead Wade right to her rescuer.' Still, she needed to warn Shego GJ was definitely watching Drakken, and his new 'ninja partner.'

 **KP**

"Well," Betty asked as Wade appeared on a monitor later that week.

"Three term papers, two history web searches, and a few emails to friends. As well as an email to one party I couldn't trace."

" _You_ couldn't trace it?"

"It's set up to a dummy account that bounced off so many IP's even I couldn't track them," Wade admitted as he checked in as scheduled. "I do have the text, though."

"All right. Send it," Dr. Director told him curtly.

"Already done," he told her as something on her monitor chirped.

Betty eyed the file that popped up on her computer, and frowned.

"She wrote…Miss Tory? At _Hotbabes_. _com_? Is this a joke," Dr. Director exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Wade said, blushing slightly even as she opened the email.

Betty shook her head, and began to read.

 _"Hi_. _I made it home, and I have to say, it was actually good to be back. I thought I would still be haunted by old ghosts, but the place seemed surprisingly fresh, and welcoming. Too welcoming in the case of a few overly eager admirers. Still, I'm settling in, and cannot thank you enough for how much you helped me face my demons, and get over what I felt was the end of my world. A lot of things are about the same as I left them, but some things, obviously, have changed. Just as you warned. What can you do? I guess it's all part of growing up, and accepting that life is about more than black and white, like those old films you enjoy. Well, I still have tests to study for already, if you can believe that, and lots yet to do to catch up. More later, sweetie. I really miss you. Take care, and know someone is thinking of you. Your Kimmie_."

" _Your_ Kimmie," Betty frowned. "Was this a therapist, or a lover?"

"I….don't know. She hasn't said much about what happened, except that someone helped her get past her grief."

"All right, Wade. Keep your eyes open. Ron seems to have relaxed for whatever his reasons, but I don't believe a toddler's instincts are enough to clear Miss Possible just yet. She knows something. I'd stake my pension something is still going on with her."

"Don't worry. I'll keep all my eyes open," Wade assured her, having been saved from quite a few felony hacking charges by going to work for the woman at GJ.

"Do that," she demanded, and signed out.

Wade leaned back in his chair as the screen went blank, and sighed.

On impulse, he brought up a webpage, and looked for the site Kim was using to email her friend.

A lesbian chat page?

"Kim," he frowned at the site, and on impulse he began to hunt for 'Miss Tory.'

He didn't see a listing, but he did find one for Kimmie. Just Kimmie. And it was her picture. Smiling, standing on a sandy beach in front of a villa partially shrouded by jungle foliage, and looking quite happy wearing nothing but a small bikini. A _very_ small bikini.

" _Kim_ ," he choked, flushing as he stared at her image in shock.

Kim Possible? On a lesbian chat site? In a bikini?

No wonder she wasn't talking! Wait till Ron saw this!

 _To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Flirting With the Enemy**

 **By LJ58**

 **7**

"Well, well. I guess you really can do anything, K," a snide tone welcomed her back to school Monday morning as she headed for class. "Even go nuts."

Kim only smiled at the brunette. "Hi, Bonnie. I would ask if you missed me, but I wouldn't want to make you lie."

Bonnie sputtered as Kim sailed right past her, heading for homeroom without pausing for her reply.

"Hold on. How can you just show back up….?"

"Don't worry. I'm only here for classes, B," she smiled, and disappeared into the class ahead of her.

Bonnie walked in right behind her.

"I guess it is nice to have you back, fruitcake," she drawled sardonically, eyeing Kim coldly as she stood over the desk she had taken. "But that's my seat."

"Really?"

"Really," the brunette told her curtly, other students filing in by now.

"Well?"

"Well, what," Kim asked, still sitting in place.

" _My_ seat," she stressed.

Kim looked up at her, and smirked as she suddenly felt a little…playful. "Too bad. Mine now."

Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"There are other seats, Ms. Rockwaller," a gruff voice announced. "Find one," Steve Barkin drawled as he walked into the class.

Kim couldn't help but smirk.

"You're probably wondering what happened to Ms. Everts," he told the class as he went to the desk, and dropped a folder on it. "You'll be glad to know she will be back. She broke both her legs skiing in Switzerland over Spring Break. Which only proves teachers should not be on skis at any time. Until she gets back, however, I will taking over her homeroom, _and_ her Literature class. Now, listen up while I call your name."

Kim only smiled, feeling rather happy to be back to the familiar routine in spite of the adventure she had enjoyed once over her initial misgivings.

"Don't think this is over," Bonnie hissed on her way out of class after the bell rang. "Because it isn't."

"What isn't over," she asked, gathering her books, and heading for her locker after class.

Bonnie just glared, and stalked off.

She got a lot of welcomes in spite of her attempt to stay low, and almost on cue, more than a few people involved with various committees, activities, and other extracurriculars all descended on her, wanting her back, and immediately involved again.

To their shock, and her delight, she had learned how to say 'No,' and mean it. Surprisingly, she said it a lot.

Even in fifth period P.E., which featured the primary cheerleader practice during school hours, she found several of the squad wanted to know why she didn't dress out, and rejoin them. She pointedly stated she thought she had been replaced by now.

Bonnie very loudly assured her she had been.

Coach Deakes cut in and suggested that if she was willing to try out again, she would be more than welcome to join as a stand-in to keep her résumé active. Not seeing a good reason not to do so, (rejoin, or bug Bonnie), she agreed.

Ten minutes into the practice with the others, she felt as if she had never left.

She was surprised Ron wasn't still around. She would later learn he had been called away for a 'mission.' Bonnie made a point of telling her how 'Naco-boy' had taken all her slack, and probably made a better hero than she ever had.

Kim surprised her by agreeing, and then leaving for her last class without another word. That class led her back to Barkin in Algebra. Which she was pretty sure she was ready for by now. Ron, she noted, was not back. Still, she did pretty well for her first day back.

She, in fact, got the only A in the class.

She felt pretty smug when she saw Bonnie's B- when the brunette got her paper, and as she was sitting right next to her, she couldn't help but see it.

Bonnie just glared when she realized Kim was looking her way.

"I suppose you still think you're little Miss Perfect," Bonnie huffed after the bell, and they headed for the door.

"No, Bonnie. I don't," she told her blandly.

"Well, you probably aren't going to get a date anytime soon. No one is going to want to date you. Not unless they like crazy," Bonnie sniffed.

Kim wasn't sure why she said it. It was just suddenly there, and she couldn't help it.

"Actually, B," she drawled, channeling pure Shego just then. "I don't need a date. I already have a _girlfriend_."

Bonnie was still trying to close her jaw as Kim walked off, leaving her standing there gaping.

 **KP**

"Hey, KP," Ron smiled as he joined her in lunch the next day. "Missed you last night."

"I was home all night," she told him, thinking of the very uncomfortable inquisition with her parents.

They had decided she was still being too isolated, and were determined to get her back to what they perceived as normal. Finally assuring them that she was doing find, but taking small steps so she didn't repeat old mistakes, her parents had finally backed off. Maybe hearing she was now back on the squad, even as a replacement, would help them calm down. Or so she hoped. Which just left everyone else in her life on her back.

"Uh, doing what," Ron asked in momentary confusion while her thoughts had wandered, which made it seem as if nothing had really changed after all.

"Studying," she reminded him.

"Oh. Hey, I heard you're back on the squad, too," he grinned.

"Second string. No big."

"You'll be back on top soon. I know you," he smiled.

"Maybe. I don't mind playing second fiddle for a while. It's kind of nice not to have all that pressure just now, to be honest," she told him.

"Is that why you're still turning down all the invites? I've heard you have still been shutting everyone down since you got back."

"Hardly that, Ron. I'm just focusing on my classes, and getting ready for graduation. It's not that far away, Ron," she reminded him.

"Yeah. I suppose not."

"So, how did your mission go?"

"Mission….?"

"Well, Dr. Director kind of let it slip you worked for her now. And Bonnie said you were doing the solo hero gig now."

"You could always come back. I wouldn't mind being the sidekick again," he assured her without further comment.

"No. You deserve the fame, Naco-boy," she grinned. "I'm enjoying the time off."

"So….."

"Yeah?"

"I did hear….. Well, that is….. Word is going around…."

"What, Ron," she almost laughed.

"Bonnie claims you're _gay_ ," he blurted out. "That you have a….a _girlfriend?"_

Kim almost laughed. Almost.

"Well, I kind of wish I did," she admitted with a sigh. "I'm honestly not sure. It's kind of a long-distance, tentative thing, and…."

"Miss Tory," he blurted out.

Kim's smile faded almost instantly.

"So, you and Wade _do_ still read my emails?"

"It's not like that," he sputtered, actually looking uneasy now. "We're just really worried about you, and with you still being so mysterious, and...and…."

"Ron. She's a friend. Like I said. She helped me when I needed it. Frankly, I don't think anyone else could have helped me the way she did."

"Uh….."

"Ron, stop drooling."

"I'm not! I swear. It's just…. So, she works for this...hero spa dealie?"

"Something like that," and glared at his still glazed expression. "And, Ron. _Nothing_ happened. Well, nothing but…. _very_ intensive therapy," she stated firmly.

"Oooooo-kaaaaay. But you sound…."

"I wished something had, yeah. But that was our choice, too. She was right that I was hardly in any condition to make _those_ kind of decisions at the time. Just as my…..gratitude makes my affections suspect just now, too. That's one of the reasons I did come back. We needed time apart to see if there really is something, or if it was just….."

"A syndrome? Like Stockholders?"

"Yeah," she told him with a knowing sigh. "Like that, Ron."

"Okay, see, I can get that. But, wait, don't you have to be a kidnap victim….? Wait, _were_ you a kidnap victim?"

"Ron, I wasn't kidnapped," she laughed as his confused expression.

Not technically, she thought secretly to herself. Carried off, maybe. And then she chose to stay. But she had not been technically kidnapped.

"Why are you smirking? You have that weird smirky thing going like you know something, but…. You're not going to tell me, are you," he realized her expression turned to stone.

"Nope," she shot without further comment.

"So, are you….? You know? Really….gay?"

"Honestly? I don't know what I am just now. Still, it would explain my lousy luck with guys."

"You know, just because you fell for a synthodrone last year doesn't mean you have to write off the entire gender," she was told reasonably. Far too reasonably to be coming from Ron.

"You read that somewhere, didn't you," she accused him knowingly.

"Mom subscribes to 'O' now," he grimaced. "I kind of….paraphrased."

"I guessed. But, really, Ron. I'm fine. And I'm not jumping into anything. That's why I came home. To slow down, take my bearings, and decide which way I do want to….."

"Swing?"

She rolled her eyes now.

"Hey, we're still friends, aren't we," she asked him earnestly just then.

He fixed his brown eyes on her, smiled fondly, and nodded. "Always, KP. Like I always say, I'll always have your back."

"That's good to know, Ron. Really. I appreciate it."

"Barking up the wrong tree, aren't you, Stoppable," Bonnie walked by. "I heard Kimberly only likes girls now."

"You'd know, B," Kim shot back, smiling and winking her way.

Bonnie turned very, very red, stumbled, and dropped her tray. Then she was shrieking as she landed face-first in it.

"And me without my camera," Ron sighed, grinning at the girl face down in her own tray before she could recover.

"I'm sure Wade has the place wired," she drawled quietly, and even Ron noted the faint bitterness in that comment this time.

"Well, you know he just wants to look out for us," he remarked quietly.

"Us? Or GJ? I hear _he's_ on Dr. Director's payroll now, too."

"Well, Dr. D isn't that bad," he told her. "You know how she is, though."

"Dr….. _D_ ," she abruptly chortled again. "You actually call _her….?"_

"Well…."

Kim couldn't help but laugh at the blushing teen. "Tell me you don't call her that to her face?"

"Not...always," he sighed, Kim still chortling now.

Still, Ron felt that it was better than that sudden, curt acrimony he had just heard.

"Say," she asked slyly. "Dr…..D did show me some footage of two ninja women with some spankin' moves. I don't suppose you guys found out who they are yet?"

"Not yet," he said more soberly. "But we're still looking. Why, you thinking about getting involved," he asked guardedly.

"No. No, but some of those moves looked intense. I just wondered where they had learned them, and if I could study there, too."

Ron said nothing to that. Still, it did sound more like her.

"I'll let you know what we find out," he told her, now more certain than ever she was not the ninja in that film. For one, she wasn't as tall as that other woman had seemed.

Ironically, though, that left them at a dead end, since they had yet to find Drakken, or any trace of either ninja.

 **KP**

Kim stood on the top of the Middleton Radio Tower clad in dark clothes.

It had taken a lot of her skills to slip away, evade the street cameras, casual surveillance, and any likely Wade-cams in the area. Two full months, an almost anticlimactic graduation, and now she was considering colleges to start her own true, and real adult life. She had found out, too, that despite over a year in relative reclusiveness, that she was still a very 'hot property' and a lot of schools out there still wanted her.

It helped that she came back for her apparent self-exile to graduate with honors, surprising more than a few people.

Not, however, her parents.

Bonnie, she had learned with some smugness, was headed for summer school.

Now, looking out at the dark sky, she listened to the still night around her for any sound, but heard nothing. Not yet.

They had arranged this rendezvous through their special account, and in the code they had worked out that now had most everyone watching her think she was cruising for women online. In fact, there was only one woman she was still interested in even after all these weeks.

Even as she looked up again, she heard the faint whine of muted turbines, and the wash of superheated air stirred the breeze around her even as a ladder seemed to have appeared out of thin air before her.

She grinned, leapt up to grab the ladder, using it to swing up to a wing rather than simply climbing, and then scampering into the cockpit that opened before her.

"Getting a bit cocky again, aren't we, Princess," the woman in the pilot's seat scowled as the redhead settled into her seat.

"Just happy to see you, _Yu_ ," she joked, eager to share that 'joke' with her about GJ's faulty intelligence, and just glad to be with the woman again.

"Cute."

"No, no, you have to hear this. Remember Robbie?"

"Yeah," she grumbled, knowing he had been left to rot in that lair after someone overheard them talking about his likely being a plant.

"Well, he heard me being called Shade, but he only heard Drakken calling you, _'you,'_ all the time, so they decided you must be _Yu_. They're scouring _China_ for us now," she chortled.

Shego couldn't help but laugh.

"That is good," she cackled. "So, Cyclops decided to clear you?"

"For now. She's still suspicious, but I think she's content my sudden lesbian slant was all I was trying to hide from her, so far. Turns out that GJ doesn't apparently accept alternative lifestyles like mine."

"Your…..what," Shego sputtered.

"I…..kind of blew up at school. Couldn't tell you about that one without tipping off my own personal shadows. But anyway…."

Shego was still laughing over Bonnie's antics at trying to avoid the lesbian cheerleader the last half of the term as they flew toward the island where a peaceful, and relatively quiet summer awaited.

"So, no one knows _Shego_ is back yet," Kim asked her.

"You'd know more than me? Nothing on your end?"

"Not that I've heard. I think Wade and Ron are still spying on _me_ , though. I had to debug myself twice before I felt safe to meet you," Kim complained.

"Trust me, you're clean. My bird has its own detectors. If you were hot, I'd already know it."

"Well, I kind of made sure I didn't take much from them lately. Just in case."

"Good girl. You are learning. So, you decide on a college yet?"

"Not yet. I figured I'd think on it over the next few weeks."

"What are you thinking about studying?"

"Hmmm."

"No clue, huh?"

"Well, mom wants me in medicine. Dad wants me in physics," Kim sighed.

"And what does _Kimmie_ want," Shego asked as the jet flew out over the ocean, leaving the coast behind.

"You," she blurted out.

Shego went suddenly silent as she flew away from the coast.

"Sorry," Kim groaned at the heavy silence. "I know. I know. Jumped too fast again, didn't I?"

"You're young," Shego growled.

"Yeah, and you're soooooo old."

"Oh, you are gonna pay for that one, Princess," she growled.

"Wanna bet," she grinned at the back of the seat before her.

"Count on it!"

 _To Be Continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Flirting With the Enemy**

 **By LJ58**

 **8**

"I lost her at the radio station. She was picked up by a cloaked aircraft of some kind after she climbed the tower."

"Cloaked?"

"I was watching her the whole time," Ron told Wade. A ladder dropped from a cockpit that appeared out of nowhere. And I mean literally nowhere. I couldn't see the pilot, but then the hatch closed, and she was gone. Barely a sound, and not a trace of her. That stealth was good, Wade. Scary good."

"Sounds like military tech," the young genius remarked. "Maybe she wasn't just exaggerating when she mentioned some secret hero enclave."

"But why disappear like that?"

"Well, I doubt us shadowing her all year helped? I should have realized all we managed to do was make her more paranoid with Dr. Director watching, too. She wouldn't even take the new Kimmunicator I sent her."

"I don't suppose your satellites picked up anything just now?"

"Not a thing," Wade agreed. "Like you said, that stealth camouflage was obviously very good," Wade grimaced.

"So all we can do is wait for her to come back again."

"Actually, I have another idea."

"Yeah?"

"Remember that website," he told him. "Suppose we sent her a message on it. One we might be able to trace."

"Ron, you have to be a girl to…." Wade actually looked frightened at Ron's expression. "Oh, no. Don't even think about it!"

"What? I was thinking we might talk Monique into putting a profile on there, and reaching out to her. Then we can just track her messages if… When Kim answers. After all, she's been just as worried about Kim as we are."

"Is Monique even…ah, interested in...?"

"I don't know," Ron sputtered. "Does it matter?"

"Do I look like I know how those things work," Wade actually squeaked, trying not to think of Monique, whom he had once seriously crushed on when he saw her out with Kim.

Monique, however, was one of the few that didn't pressure Kim when she returned, and just accepted whatever it was she said or did, and let her do her own thing. Monique, he realized, might be just who they needed to get in touch with her, and try to find out what was going on.

"Still, you might have an idea there. Maybe you should go talk to her….?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could. I have another GJ mission I'm already late for," Ron admitted.

"I take it you didn't tell Dr. Director about this stakeout?"

"How? She still thinks we should just haul her in, and interrogate her. You know how she thinks. She's getting a little impatient since that one ninja seems to have pretty much disappeared, and the one with Drakken seems to be a ghost the minute you even look her way."

"I know the feeling. I still can't get a hit on this Miss Tory. No hits of any kind."

"Miss Tory. Miss….Tory. Nah. Couldn't be," Ron scowled.

"Couldn't be what," Wade asked.

"What if it's not a name. What if it is like a code. Miss….Tory…. As in…. _Mystery_ ," Ron suggested."

"That….actually….makes sense. A codename that only they know. Which means….every one of her letters might have been….encrypted all along!"

"Whoa! If that's right….. Then….KP was holding out all along, too," Ron realized.

"I'd better go back and start rechecking her emails," Wade told him. "And, Ron. You'd better talk to Monique. I'm still a bit out of her age group. Especially for _this_ discussion."

"Fine. Fine. It'll have to wait, though. Mission time," he grumbled.

"Let's keep this between ourselves until we see if we're right," Wade suggested. "I'd rather not stir up Dr. Director over nothing."

"Gotcha. But I swear," he grumbled. "If it's Motor Ed again, I am going to see the only thing he rides anytime soon is a _wheelchair_ ," he swore grimly.

Wade said nothing to that. Ron did seem to be getting more and more intense of late without KP behind him.

 **KP**

"You took your time. I take it you lost Kimberly," the senior GJ agent asked as Ron walked into her office.

Ron didn't even ask.

"She disappeared in what appeared to be a military stealth aircraft."

"Military. I didn't think of that. She could have been involved with other agencies all along," Betty Director frowned thoughtfully. "It would explain the secrecy, and our difficulty in tracking her."

"So, who do you have on tap," he asked impatiently, "That you had to interrupt my graduation celebration?"

"You mean your stalking of Kimberly, don't you? At any rate, it's someone we've been hunting for a while. DNAmy is supposedly back in the states. There is no solid confirmation, but the rumor is that someone is trying to turn California's beach bunnies into…."

"Let me guess. Real bunnies," he groaned.

"Worse. Bunny-seals. Or at least that is the description I was given."

Ron genuinely swore. "That woman needs a keeper."

"I won't argue. Stop her, and help find her lab so we can hopefully undo the damage to her victims this time around."

"Just get me there," she was told curtly, Ron going into his agent mode as he changed from ninja black to masked GJ Agent X.

"You have a transport waiting in Bay Nine."

He nodded, and walked out, not too surprised she knew about Kim's mystery ride, but surprised she had not asked more about her.

 **KP**

"I think I've decided," Kim told Shego the evening of the end of the first week in Shego's company.

"Oh?"

"Hong Kong. It has a good reputation, and is really grounded in most of the major sciences. I can get in, get an idea of what I want to try, and go on from there. They even accept financial aid and scholarships from America, so I don't have to worry about that," she enthused.

"Sounds good," Shego agreed, and kept checking the fish she was grilling on the outdoor grill for their meal that evening.

"Well, it also gets me away from GJ, and the boys haunting my every step. Not to mention dad," she grinned as she looked up from one of the brochures she was studying. She didn't even like thinking about the near argument she had about leaving again as she did, since her parents were still concerned she was hiding more than just an anonymous benefactor thanks to those nosy GJ agents.

"Got a little too much love, did you," Shego chortled.

"And none of it was what I wanted," Kim pouted.

Shego said nothing, but just shot a somber look back at her.

Kim understood, and couldn't help but feel sad.

Just when Kim considered they might be getting closer, Shego finally admitted a problem she had with intimacy. Any intimacy. Arousal made her powers surge, and surge hugely. If anyone tried sharing her bed, and she lost control, it would be the last thing they ever did.

Kim had been horrified, but suspected that she now understood Shego far more than the comet-powered woman would ever admit. Because how did you find comfort, or have any kind of relationship when your simplest affections could literally kill your partner?

"I'm not giving up," she told her. "Not on you. Not on us," Kim declared.

"Have I ever said that you are annoyingly stubborn," Shego declared, turning the fish.

"You know, I might just consider medicine," she told Shego, still browsing the many colorful pamphlets spread out before her.

Shego rolled her eyes, shaking her head, but said nothing to the stubborn redhead that she had to admit that she did enjoy having around for the summer.

"Are you sure you're not still overreacting to the whole 'almost killed me' sitch," Shego drawled.

"No. I mean, I still hate that I did that. That I lost control, and...everything. Still, no one seems to think that was a bad thing even now. No one gets how I felt. You're the only one that..."

Shego finally turned to face her, her own smile muted just then, and said, "I get it, Kimmie. Just give them time. Give yourself time. Just...don't burn bridges you might need later. Promise me."

"I wouldn't," Kim sighed, and then sniffed. "How much longer? I'm starving."

Shego laughed now, and checked the fish. "Pretty soon. So how about you stop ogling my backside, and finishing setting that table?"

Kim blushed, but didn't say a word as she scooped up her pamphlets, and went back to work on setting their places.

 **KP**

Monique Robinson wondered how in the world she had gotten herself into this mess.

'Just fake a profile, and contact Kim,' Ron had told her. 'Let her know we're worried, and still looking out for her, and….stuff.'

Which, coming from the king of clueless, meant Ron still didn't have the first idea what was going on with her BGFF. Still, curiosity roused, she had logged on, spotted Kim's superficial profile in the 'women available in your area' listing, and was surprised to see Kim in a very tiny bikini grinning back at her from her page, just as Ron had claimed.

Genuinely worried, Monique impulsively filled out her own profile to try to match Kim's, so she could at least get a clue when she did write since she soon learned you didn't use last names, or even addresses to contact the others on the site. They were, apparently, discreet about such things on the site. Considering the nature of the site, she definitely understood.

Meanwhile, still stunned at seeing her BGF's face on the site's welcome page, she was equally shocked to see how many listings there actually were in Middleton. _Honestly_ , she mused as she considered all those women as she pondered such things as introductions, and interests for her profile to help draw Kim's attention in case her letter didn't reach her. Who knew there were so many girls looking for girls in her area?

Then she hit her second snag after finding out while she had waded through the pages of terms, that certain blanks that could not be left blank, and more. She even had to have two photos to qualify her profile, and officially register 'free' on the site. One non-nude, but one very definitely nude. Tasteful, of course, with the usual disclaimer stating she was presenting herself, and not a fake image. Adult images, she was assured, were seen only by registered club members, and not downloadable to prevent abuse. All rights reserved, natch.

She didn't even read the two page TOS that she was pretty sure were standard as she found a recent picture of herself in tight denim cutoffs and a green halter that showed off her body to perfection. It seemed the kind of 'front piece' the site used. Besides, let Kim ignore that fine piece of hot chocolate if she was really cruising girls now she grinned as she downloaded the image, again checked off the TOS and authorization boxes, and then came back to the 'nude' image, and disclosures.

Sighing in resignation since she had come this far, she found it a little harder to manage as she had not actually ever taken a nude photo in her life. Not since she was like….a baby. She considered one of those, but guessed they wouldn't appreciate the cutesy approach. Snatching her Mi-Phone, she set it just so, posed after locking, _and_ blocking her door, and found her phone snapped like ten images on auto before she could stop it when she pressed the automatic timer feature.

One day, she realized as she eyed the images with a genuine blush, she was really going to have to read that stupid user manual.

Plugging in the phone, she selected the first image, and downloaded the least embarrassing one which showed her turning slightly to one side in profile, but giving a very good show of dark, smooth skin in all its ebony glory. She had to admit, she looked pretty fine, too. If she weren't so focused on a career in design, she might have considered modeling. She had ambition, though, and playing a brain-dead clothes-horse was not it.

Downloading the selected image, she authorized the site's use of her images, and made herself available for private messages.

Only later would she realize that all ten images had accidentally been downloaded, including the one when she bent over to pick up her phone, her full, heavy breasts dangling right before the lens as if offering herself up to whoever watched.

She had not realized, however, that by downloading the memory, she had sent every one of the ten images that showed her as she walked to, and from the camera, and showed herself off from all angles as she posed. The file only showed that first cover image selected on the face of her profile images, and she didn't even note she now had eleven rather than two images in her folder.

Saving the profile, and then using it to send a PM to 'Kimmie in Paradise,' she closed the site, and hoped to hear from Kim before the day was out as _Moni in Middleton_ was posted online.

Or, that was the plan.

Going to tell Ron she had made an initial first contact, she never noted her webpage was already logging hits even as she logged off.

 **KP**

"Hello, gorgeous," a sleek, blonde woman smiled as she stopped to eye Monique as she was window shopping later that day in the mall to get ideas for some of her own designs.

"Uh, hi," she murmured uneasily, the woman looking at her as if seeing a favored treat.

The blonde winked, licked her lips, and walked on. After putting a business card in her hand after scribbling something on the back. Monique frowned, looked down, and saw the woman worked for an upstate law firm that now had a branch in Middleton. On the back, she saw a 'Hotbabes' profile name and address, with the scrawled message, 'Call me,' next to a cell number that was obviously private.

It took her a few seconds to process what was going on, and she blushed furiously as she looked after the blonde, who was looking back, and even waved back at her when she saw Monique looking before giving an extra sway to her hips.

Monique almost choked as she tore her eyes from the woman, and rapidly turned the other direction.

Window-shopping was suddenly over, and she decided to head home.

Fast.

 **KP**

" _Hello, Moni from Middleton_ ," the twelfth letter began. " _I see many profiles here every day, but few with such promise. Despite being a 'newbie,' I am pleased to announce you have won Hotbabes' special 'Sweet-Treets' combination package, and I am looking forward to meeting you in person to welcome you to our fold_."

"Huh," she sputtered as she read the letter.

She had over sixty replies in just one day, but she wasn't just dumping them, afraid she might miss something if Kim chose to write her in code as Wade suggested she was doing now. The first eleven letters, however, had all been from older women in the area essentially looking for a 'special friend.' Some even made very overt references as to what they expected from her, too.

All eleven had been deleted as soon as she realized what they were saying.

She was still blushing, all the same, and now she was looking at what seemed a letter from the site administrator suggesting she had 'won' something.

For what?

" _In accordance with the accepted TOS_ ," the more businesslike letter continued, " _I am delighted to see a younger girl of such charm and beauty coming out to our community_ …."

"Coming out," she sputtered, then frowning, looked over and realized she had clicked a few untended boxes while just speeding down the list earlier.

' _I'm_ _Out,'_ she realized she had checked on her profile, along with 'Enter my photos in the monthly contest.'

And only then did she see the photo count.

"Oh…..snap," she groaned as she clicked on her photo file with a sick feeling, and saw herself seemingly mugging to the camera in the way she had been posing, and walking away and back to the lens.

She checked again, only then realizing people could flag her images, and saw hers were now showing a solid seventy-three percent 'Hotter Than Hell,' with twenty percent showing 'I'd Keep Her.' No one had checked the 'Cold' or 'Woof-Woof' boxes.

She groaned in horror.

Looking back at the letter, she realized she was actually expected to show up at a local business address for something to do with her 'contest,' and that the TOS suggested she was bound to not only accept, but allow advertising of her status as a 'Hotbabe.'

"This cannot be happening," she groaned. "I just wanted to find Kim!"

Going back to her mail, after printing out a copy of that letter just in case, she went back to her list, and just went through senders. She found there were actually nine Kimmie's in the mailbox. Not one of them her friend. She didn't even bother to open the rest of her responses after the last Kimmie suggested a special night at the _Jade Dragon_ , a very exclusive woman's club in Upperton. The kind where stars and divas of the alternative circuit frequented.

Curious as she was about that, she had no intention of accepting a real date with a real woman when she was actually _not_ out, or planning on coming out. Still, the business letter and contest disturbed her. Just how public was that going to be?

She considering calling Ron, since he had gotten her into this mess, but decided she had better go right to the brains. Because she had little doubt Wade already knew about Ron's 'sitch,' and what he had suggested, since she had the feeling it came from him anyway.

She pulled out her phone, dialed his number, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Hello, Monique," came a yawning answer after a time. "Sorry, long night. So, what's….?"

"I need help, brainy boy. And you'd better be on your toes, cause I think I might have done blundered big time thanks to Ronald," she spit right out.

"Monique," Wade questioned, obviously confused.

"Listen, remember _Hotbabes_?"

"Uh. Yeah. Ron said you were going to try to contact Kim through them for us. Maybe letting us track your emails to where she is now."

"I was. I tried. No answer yet. Not from our girl, at least. But….I have had more than a few others. Only one concerns me, however. I need you to….look something over for me."

"Uh, what is it," he asked uneasily.

"I'm forwarding you a copy of a letter now," she told him, ensuring he did _not_ get copies of the photos with it.

Considering how he had crushed some months ago, that would have been way beyond embarrassing for her just then.

"Well," she asked after she held the phone to her ear for several minutes, hearing nothing but the faint tapping of keys on a keyboard.

She did not like hearing the younger boy sputtering as he tried to compose himself before he spoke.

"Holy….! Wait, you actually….? You outted yourself? Monique, are you even….? Did you mean to….? I can't believe you…!"

"Wade, just tell me what this means? Bottom line?"

"I'm checking, Monique. Oh, you even signed the model's acceptance application in advance?"

"I did?"

"Monique, didn't you even _read_ the TOS you signed?"

"It was a box. I checked it. No big," she sputtered.

"Yes! Very big. You in essence signed a _legal_ contract, Monique," he told her heatedly.

"Uh, what kind of contract?"

"The kind that says you agreed to let them _photograph_ you as their newest spokesmodel and escort for Sweet-Treets, an adult lesbian escort service."

"Tell me you're kidding," she groaned as she sank in her chair.

"You're already technically hired according to these terms," he informed her. "And since you are eighteen, it would be considered a legal, and binding contract. One you can't break without penalty."

"Then I'll quit!"

"Six month _minimum_ service contract. Unless you like to consider breach of contract, and fraudulent presentation charges."

"Uh, what's that do?"

"On average, five years in jail, and around fifty thousand in fines," Wade told her quietly after she heard some keys tapping again. That he was saying that without stammering now, and far too seriously didn't help her mood. "And that….is if they are feeling generous."

"Maaaaaaan. C'mon, Wade, tell me you can do something about this for me," she begged.

"Monique, you've already been accepted. You have to show up at the local business office for the official acceptance of your winnings, and your new, ah, position."

Monique groaned.

"I hate to ask, but are you even….you know, interested?"

" _No_!"

"Then you'd better tell them you're _bi_ , so you won't look…..phony."

" _Phony_! I was just trying to help find Kim! Not…..play sex games with loopy old women!"

" _Do_ _what_?"

"Never mind. Forget that part. I didn't say a thing. So, what do I have to do? Bottom line. Do you know?"

"Well, the only thing the contract mentions is a few professional photos, some publicity events, and…."

"What kind of events?"

"Like….special club dates, and such," he told her. "I hear they have one in Upperton. The Green Lizard, or something like that."

"The Dragon, nerd boy. The Jade Dragon."

"Oh. Okay. You….already know it," he asked, sounding confused again.

"I've…..heard of it," she cringed. "Stars go there when they're in town."

"Well, it looks like you have a standing reservation now as part of your prizes."

"Oh, goody."

"Look at it this way, as this month's winner, you also have free drinks and a reserved table for the whole month."

"You do not know how _thrilled_ I am," she grumbled.

"Look, you'll be expected to go, Monique. And….even if you, ah, date, I'm sure no one expects you to do, ah, anything you're not….comfortable with. After all, they are just…..lonely people looking for company, too."

"What do you mean, _too_ ," she scowled as her hand clenched on the receiver.

"Face it, Monique. Right now, that is how _you_ are going to look to them. And for the next six months minimum, I suggest you play that role unless you think you can beat their lawyers."

"Do you think I could," she asked hopefully.

"They're headquartered in New York," he informed her dryly after a moment.

"I'm screwed."

"Not yet," Wade chortled.

"What did you say," she screeched.

"Uh, gotta go. You might want to keep checking your mail, though. I'm sure this kind of publicity will be sure to draw Kim's eye, if nothing else. And don't forget to let us know when you hear from her. Later," the boy said, and hung up.

She eyed her computer, the monitor still showing the page emailed to Wade, and sighed as she risked looking back, and saw thirty more new emails.

She groaned, seeing three more Kimmies among them.

Forcing herself to check them all, she reached the last email, from the last Kimmie, and read, " _Hi GF! What a shock to see you here_."

' _See_ ' was emphasized, underlined, and exclamation-pointed, making her blush furiously. Kim had only a tasteful nude viewing her from behind that suggested someone else had taken the picture, and she was teasing them when they did it.

 _"My friend and I were very impressed with your profile, though, and she sends congrats on your winning the monthly modeling contest. She says you deserve it after seeing your pics, and I think so, too. Looks like I'll be back home in a week or so, and we definitely have to catch up on more than I thought. Looking forward to a real girl's night out. Kimmie in Paradise_."

Well, at least she heard from her.

Before she sent the news Kim had written, and declared she'd be back in about a week, she didn't forward this one, she wrote back, and suggested a 'date' if only to ensure the Hotbabes people thought she was genuine so they couldn't sue her. She even invited/added Kimmie to accept her as "Heartbabe" on her profile, and invited her out r/t via the profile. That should make her look…..genuine.

She hoped.

Only after using that option did she realize she had over thirty invites herself from others on that particular block. Part of her cringed. Part of her wanted to shut the page down. Delete it. Ignore it. Something.

She had already found out that you apparently could not delete the file while in 'probationary status.' In short, you had to keep it open for six months minimum, as explained in the TOS.

Yielding to a growing sense of resignation, and a slight bit of curiosity, she began to search the profiles of those that had 'invited' her for dates, or to be 'Heartbabes.'

She had five of the latter. Thirty-three of the former.

The first one, she noted, was from the woman that had invited her to the Jade Dragon. Studying the image, she realized it was the twenty-something blonde from the mall that had handed her that card earlier that day. She gaped, realizing two things. The woman had some serious standing in the community, and she now knew that she lived here.

Maybe, she forced herself to unbend just a tiny bit. She ought to…..accept a coffee, or something. Just to show she wasn't a poser. The idea of a fifty-grand lawsuit hanging over her future did not bode well for her finances, or ambitions.

She sighed, clicked her acceptance, and went on looking.

Even as she vetted several more from much older woman, again, looking for 'pets,' she saw a tiny heart light up, and saw that her Kim had actually accepted her link. She blinked, realizing she was now officially a 'Heartbabe' with another woman.

The invitation to go out was also highlighted in acceptance, with a cutesy smile by a 'Can't wait,' message.

Well, it was now official.

Monique Robinson was now 'outted' on the web. And she had never even kissed a girl!

How did she get into these things?

Ron. Ron and Wade. She was really going to have to _thank_ those two boys. Soon.

Moving down the list after sending a 'thanks' to Kim, she stopped to gape at a profile that genuinely shocked her.

"No….way," she exclaimed, eyeing the sullen brunette trying to affect a royal boredom in her image sitting on a prom throne on a familiar high school stage. She could not quite stop herself from clicking on "Queen B's" hidden nude image.

She almost cracked up seeing her on all fours, mugging for the camera with only a dog collar on her throat.

"That girl has issues," she realized, seeing Bonnie had over two hundred invites, over forty 'heart babes,' and was seriously into the scene from the look of her profile that declared, " _This queen is ready to submit-if you are strong enough to force her_!"

She wondered if Kim had seen it, because according to the date, B had already been on the site for over a year now.

Who knew?

Impulse again had her inviting the usually stuck-up girl to contact her, if nothing else. At the least, B was going to know her secret was out. And to think, the brunette had given Kim so much grief over her alleged lesbian outburst.

Girl definitely had issues.

Moving on, she finally cleared all the messages in her inbox, and accepted only two of the invites that were on her list. Not counting Kim, or the one she sent to B, she had decided to try to accept Sandra Wellington, the blonde in the law office who could be anyone, and a woman one year her senior from Upperton looking for a 'companion' just to share mutual interests in fashion, shopping, and romantic comedies.

The pretty Hispanic girl that named herself "Starstruck" looked pretty normal. She decided it couldn't hurt to at least look willing before she went to see the suits tomorrow.

The suits, she would soon learn, were a surprise themselves.

 _To Be Continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Flirting With the Enemy**

 **By LJ58**

 **9**

"Hello, Moni from Middleton," the sleek, polished older brunette greeted her when she was led into the inner offices of S-T, LTD.

She supposed it sounded better than Sweet-Treets, which sounded more like a nightclub.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I love that dress," she said with a practiced eye. "Angel Baye?"

"You do know your fashion, don't you," the woman smiled, and cocked a hip just so suggesting she had done some modeling before now.

"I hope to be a designer someday. It's my dream," she admitted.

"Well, you seem to have an eye for it," the woman told her as she eyed Monique's own dress. "Is there anything you're doing to pursue your dream?"

Monique couldn't help but feel a little flattered as the woman escorted her through the inner offices, talking to her as if she were a peer.

"Well, I've been working in Cocoa Banana for two years now, and I just enrolled in UAI, Upperton Art Institute, in the artistic design course. I figured, why bother with even community college, when I can get right to the heart of the matter, and pick up any business courses I need online."

"Clever," the woman smiled approvingly, and only then did Monique get the idea she was being interviewed as the woman asked, "And once you have your certifications? What then?"

"Well, for now I'm sticking with CB," she told her honestly, "After all, he gave a chance at the start, and he's even looked at a few of my designs now and then when visiting the store, so I'm hoping that will give me a foot in the door, and maybe a leg up when I'm ready and worthy of actually making a name for myself," she said firmly.

"That's good. Very good. I like a young lady that not only dreams, but has the sense to plot a course founded in reality toward those dreams. Now, Moni," she smiled, and moved closer to slide an arm around her, making Monique blush as the woman led her to the window looking down on downtown Middleton. "I'm told you are new to our services, but it's plain you are a very lovely, and apparently very talented young woman. I can see why you already have a degree of popularity that some of our clients can only dream about. But, tell me, is there any special girl out there? Or are you still looking?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm….very new to the scene," she improvised. "But….there is one special girl out there I'm hoping to meet. Someone I know, but didn't realize….shared my….ah, interests until recently," she adlibbed. "Until I hear from her, though, I'm not sure if we're going to be more than BFs, you know?"

"That is the way it goes at times. And it's smart that you're facing things so pragmatically. Now, do you know what to expect this afternoon?"

"Well, your letter said something about taking some pictures," she began uneasily.

The woman chuckled.

"Monique, we are going to create art, my dear. _Living_ art. And you are our masterpiece. Meanwhile, I have a surprise. We are also going to host your very first hot date this evening. You recall _Sandra in Limbo_?"

"Uh, yeah," she nodded, recognizing the blonde's profile tag. "I….was actually planning to call her later. I kind of….met her recently, and then only later saw her profile," she babbled.

"Well, tonight, you are going to meet Sandra at the Jade Dragon, and have a romantic night just for two at _Chez Eliite_. Followed by a private screening of Andrea Jenks new comedy, _Dateless_. Sound like fun," the woman asked her.

She gasped. "It sounds….wonderful," she exclaimed honestly.

And Monique would have felt that it would have been perfect, if she were with a guy. Not that she added that.

"Good! Now, come with me, dear, and we'll get you ready. Not only for your photo session, but for your first date. Because S-T, LTD. Is also providing you with a wardrobe to make the best impression possible for your first date, my dear. Since you know designer Angel Baye, I think you're going to enjoy the dress we have picked out for you."

"You're kidding? Ms. Anders….."

"Please, call me Angelica," the sleek brunette smiled. "Now, come along. We have a lot to do before you meet Sandy. Including getting that special dress fit just for you," she winked.

Monique was barely conscious of the whirl as they not only filmed her in a variety of wardrobes, but bikinis, and then cleverly caught her naked in between sets to get 'candid' images for a private glossy of Moni's growing portfolio that would apparently be for sale only to registered members, and was part of the service she had apparently agreed to accept as their current winner, and model/spokeswoman. Not that she had time to complain. Even by the time she was led into a genuinely true, nude set, posing in surprisingly modest fashion for all her nudity, it was then time for a shower, makeover, and then she was stuffed into a dress that had been altered while she had been 'working' even as someone announced the model's date was already there.

Stuffed into a pale ivory gown with gold trim that gave her a very regal look with her teased and curled hair, Monique walked out to meet Sandra who stood up from her chair, and stared at her in genuine awe.

"You…are beautiful," she finally rasped, and leaned to kiss her on her cheek.

Monique tried not to flinch, but it was hard when she realized a camera had just flashed.

Suddenly, she had a bad feeling about this date.

"Don't worry," Angelica said as she sent her out with Sandra who had all the details, including the movie tickets for their date. "You won't even notice the photographer the rest of the evening. She is very discreet."

"Oh. Uh, good," Monique grimaced, suddenly wondering if this was how stars felt when they were shadowed by paparazzi as she tried to imagine her entire night being filmed for the entertainment of others.

"Don't worry, Moni," Sandra murmured, leaning close to let her breath tickle her ear, and her musky perfume fill her nostrils. And it was a nice perfume, she had to admit as she noted the woman wore a designer original herself in green and gold to contrast her own coloring. "They can only shoot in public. _Nothing_ private."

"That is a relief," she blurted out, then realized how that sounded.

"So, you like comedies?"

"Oh, yes. And I _love_ Andrea Jenks," she added, belatedly realizing how that likely sounded to these women.

"Well, hopefully you won't mind me filling in," the blonde smiled.

"Uh, sure," she smiled, and let the woman put a surprisingly strong arm around her.

"Ready, sweetheart," Sandra beamed, squeezing her slightly.

"Oh, yeah," she agreed.

 _Ready for this to be over_!

How, she wondered, at that point, did she get herself into these things? Darn that Ron anyway. And Wade, and even Kim, too!

"Relax," Sandra murmured. "We're going to have a blast. In fact, I heard you're big into fashion. You tell me who designed this dress, and I'll even give you a bonus," Sandra winked at her as they headed for the door after leaving the elevators.

"Oh! That's easy," she drawled even as they left the building, photographer in tow, and headed for a waiting limo that only added the unreality of the whole sitch, as Kim would say. "It's a San Truso summer original."

Sandra beamed, and let the driver, a very mannish woman in uniform, open the door for them. "You are good, Moni."

She paused, took her by the shoulders, and slid her hands up to cup her cheeks that seemed to heat exponentially as the blonde leaned in, kissed her lips lightly, and drawled, "There's your first bonus."

Then she steered Monique into the car, and the door closed on them, and she swallowed hard, just staring at the blonde sitting beside her.

"I should tell you…."

"I know, sweetie. First date, and you've got jitters. I was the same way. I'm really happy you chose me to help you explore your very courageous step into a bigger, and hopefully happier world," Sandra declared warmly.

"Uhm….. Thanks," she smiled weakly.

"And if that Kimmie you're apparently chasing dumps you? I hope you know I'd be more than happy to catch you. You're not just gorgeous, Moni. I can tell you're a very bright, very talented and loving girl with a great deal to offer."

"You….can tell all that from…..just one meeting?"

"I'm very good at reading between the lines, Moni," she winked. "You don't get where I am without learning a few things."

"Oh. I…. What do you do? I mean, I know you must work in that law office…."

Sandra laughed. "Honey, I _own_ that law office. I _am_ Wellington Law, Moni. I opened up right out of law school, and built my offices up in Upperton by hiring bright young lawyers looking for a chance to prove themselves without kissing the usual corporate butt before opening a branch down here after I signed on as a consultant for a major client. I am glad I branched into Middleton, though, or I might not have met you in person."

"Wow. You still seem so….uh, young. I mean, to have accomplished so much already," she added quickly, suspecting she sounded like an idiot just then.

"Young? I'll admit, sweetie, I'm twenty-six. Probably ancient in your eyes, but I remember being where you are, and wondering if I should risk it all, or play it safe. I'm telling you now…. Risk everything, or nothing is worth it. The world is full of people that play it safe. And none of them get anywhere. Trust me."

"Yeah. I had a friend who lived that way. Uh, risking it all, that is….."

"What happened," Sandra asked when she trailed off.

"You know, I really don't know. One day she just disappeared. Then she showed back up, and she was….strange. But I don't think it was because of her lifestyle. I think….something just….. I don't know. I'm still trying to figure her out."

"Let me guess. Kimmie?"

"You are clever," Monique smiled back as the driver didn't even glance at them, apparently knowing where they were headed.

"Like I said, I read between the lines. And I never forget a face. I know what happened to Kim Possible. Sometimes it happens. Too much pressure. Too many expectations. Still, from her profile, I get the feeling she has a fondness for you, but…..nothing more."

"You think so," Monique asked guardedly.

"Whoever she hooked up with, Moni," Sandra told her kindly. "I'll wager that she hooked up with them before she even opened her account. I've seen other girls log on just to communicate privately with _special_ friends. She's obviously hiding the truth from her folks. Am I right?"

"She's hiding all right," Monique sighed.

"Well, remember what I said. I'm not hiding. Now, let's have fun," she winked, and the door suddenly opened as Monique realized the car had stopped again, and they were already at the theater.

"I've been waiting for this film all summer myself," Sandra beamed as she helped her out of the car, and Monique tried not to notice the photographer in the background.

"Ignore her," Sandra murmured, leaning close to whisper in her ear, which would later give the appearance of an intimate moment as she helped steer her down the walk toward the theater waiting on their special guests.

The film, she found, was genuinely funny, and she laughed all the way through with several tearful moments in which Sandra hugged her, and nuzzled, and left her feeling curiously warm. Then came supper at the very elite _Chez Eliite_ that was very nice, and nothing compared to her usual dates at Bueno Nacho, or Cow 'n Chow. Afterward, they finished the night at the Upperton nightclub _Jade_ _Dragon_ , which was just as exclusive as she had heard, and she was stunned to see Andrea Jenks herself had flown in for a photo session with her 'best fan,' and even shared a dance with her before Sandra took over, and asked, "So, sweetie? Enjoying your first night out as a Hotbabe?"

"It's been great," she burbled brightly, having taken one too many sips of very potent wine despite only just reaching drinking age, and having no experience with alcohol.

"My place isn't too far away? How about coffee, and some privacy for a change," the blonde murmured suggestively.

"Sounds nice," she sighed, unknowingly leaning into her date and giving an impression she didn't quite realize as she was admittedly tired of the crowds, and that camera which she did notice, thank you very much.

 **KP**

Monique woke bright and early in the morning, utterly naked, and sprawled across the older woman to find blue eyes looking up at her with genuine contentedness.

"You…..are very, _very_ hot, babe," Sandra teased as Monique just stared at her. "I am never going to forget this night."

"I don't think I am either," she murmured, blushing furiously as the frantic, drunken coupling in the blonde's bed filled her mind just when she half hoped, half feared she might forget everything in her hung-over state.

"Headache," Sandra asked kindly.

"Just a little. Remind me to go easy on the wine spritzers next time."

"Hmmmm. Thinking of a next time already?"

Monique swallowed hard, staring down into the woman's eyes she was literally laying atop, and found herself lost in those guileless eyes.

"Honestly…? I….don't know. But…. You know, I had a great time," she heard herself admitting. "I actually had a really great time. You were…."

"Better than expected?"

Monique couldn't help but laugh. Then groaned, as a hand went to her head.

"Up. Hot coffee, and my patented hangover remedy will have you ready for the day in no time," Sandra told her as she rose, not even trying to cover her fuller, rounder breasts that sagged just slightly as she sat up.

Monique's eyes couldn't help but go to the love-bites that covered those fat, pink nipples and breasts.

"You keep looking at me like that, and neither of us are going to get any breakfast," Sandra teased.

Monique blushed, and rolled over to get up, realizing she had nothing but her discarded dress, and it had apparently been discarded somewhere in the living room of the woman's apartment.

She hoped.

That part still wasn't quite clear.

"Here," Sandra laughed, and found a robe, and tossed it to her.

It was short, red, and very sheer.

"Oh, clever. I might as well….."

She eyed Sandra's grin, and tightened the thin belt around her.

"Never mind," she sputtered. "Coffee?"

"Why don't you shower first, and I'll get it going, Moni," she winked.

"Thanks. Uh…."

"Bathroom," she pointed. "Use whatever you need. I have a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet."

Monique smiled at that, nodding. "Thanks, Sandra…."

"Sandy. Remember?"

"Hmmmm," Monique found herself murmuring as she eyed the naked blonde that didn't bother with a robe as she padded into the next room, leaving her to find the shower.

Who knew lesbian sex could be so…liberating? Or so hot?

Sandy might have seduced her, she had to admit, but she found herself remembering every moment with fond, and surprising clarity just then.

"I'd like to see you again. And not just as a 'Hotbabe date,'" Sandra told her when she came out of the shower, feeling fresher, even if her head still pounded a bit before she was handed two aspirin, and a coffee with an obvious dose of brandy. Apparently that was Sandy's patented remedy.

"Trust me," she winked.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"So? Can I call you again, Moni?"

Monique stared across the table, and found herself slowly nodding. "I think I'd like that," she admitted.

"I know I would," she said as she slid a pad and pen over to her, and let Monique jot down her cell. "And I know as the new month's model, you have a few other….appearances you have to make, but after that goes away, maybe…."

Right, Monique was abruptly reminded. The contract thingy.

"It can't end too soon for me," she admitted honestly.

"A shame we couldn't have met before now, without the service claiming your time. Still, you don't have to sleep with anyone else if you don't want. In fact," she smiled possessively, "I hope you don't."

"I can't imagine anyone else being half as sweet as you," she blurted.

"Not even Kimmie?"

"Well, like you said, we're more BFFs than not. I'm not sure what is going to happen there. I've just been really worried over my girl, and I wanted to make her admit a few things before she gets into something over her head."

"That's very kind of you. That you would worry about your friend, and make that kind of effort knowing you might never get any kind of reciprocation. That says a lot about you, sweetheart," Sandra told her.

"Well, it's hard to explain. When Kim and I first met, it was like….."

"Soulmates?"

"No," she smiled wanly. "More like…. _sisters_. Best friends. Like we were already connected. I've just really been worried about her, but even since she came back, she's been….distant. Cut off. I want to remind her she still has friends here in the real world."

"Well, you have to understand, Moni," Sandra told her. "Grief affects people in different ways."

"Grief?"

"Well, from what I heard and read, I think she actually took that….Shego's death really hard. I think she was trying to punish herself for what happened. Or that is the sense I got from all the stories. Maybe, whatever happened while she was away was a….catharsis, and now she's just looking for someone to remind her she still has….worth."

"I'd say that sounds nuts, but Kim…. Well, she's had a really weird life."

"I can only imagine," Sandra admitted. "But, you could tell her you're still her BFF, and that no matter what she decides, you always will be. That has to help, I'm certain."

"You're pretty smart," Monique allowed, and finished the coffee as she nodded. "You want the shower? I'll clean up if…."

"No, no, no. You're the guest. You relax, and I'll clean up later. I think I have something you can wear home, too," she smiled. "Just so you don't have to sneak home in your wrinkled dress looking like you had an illicit affair," Sandra winked at her.

"Trust me, my mom wouldn't care. She'd just want to know the details, and if she should expect a _baby scare_ , as she puts it."

Sandra laughed.

"Well, I think we can rest her mind on _that_ point," the blonde laughed, sauntering across the room toward the bath.

 _To Be Continued….._


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Flirting With the Enemy**

 **By LJ58**

 **10**

Kim sighed as she watched Shego prep her jet for launch as she stood back, watching her.

"I'm going to miss you," Kim told her, feeling that her time on Shego's island had passed all too fast this time since she needed to get back to prepare for college.

"You'll be fine," Shego assured her. "I may drop by Hong Kong once you settle in, and we can catch up then," she suggested.

"Promise?"

"Sure," the green-skinned woman replied.

"So, how has Rose been doing?"

"Okay. The boys have been having her stay in the lair since they moved again, and do the usual domestic duties for now. I think that the guys kind of got protective after she almost got dusted."

"Good. I hope she figures out something so she can take care of her kids without those kinds of risks."

Shego turned, and smiled.

"Told you the world isn't all black-and-white, didn't I?"

"You did," Kim sighed, and gave her a wan smile. "I wish I could stay here forever," she blurted out.

"Kimmie," Shego sighed, "Even I don't stay here all the time. Besides, by now, Dr. D will be looking to start something new. It's about that time of year."

"Be careful," Kim asked.

Shego only shook her head.

"You're telling _me_ to be careful? When you're the one that doesn't have comet powers," she reminded the redhead.

"Well, just remember, I am not giving up on you," she said again.

"You just be careful yourself. I can bet that harpy is likely just waiting to pounce on you again when you get back."

"Along with Ron, and Wade," Kim sighed.

"Will you be looking up your exhibitionist friend," Shego asked blandly.

Kim blushed.

"I know you wrote her a few times," Shego reminded her.

"Jealous?"

"She's cute. You could do worse," Shego told her with an arched brow.

"I already know who I want," Kim told her.

Shego sighed again.

Kim held up a hand. "I said I'm not giving up. I know you care, too, or you wouldn't have done all you have for me. So don't just push me away now that I'm getting better."

"Stubborn," Shego grunted. "I swear, you are the most stubborn…. Just get your bag, _Shade_ ," she growled.

Kim laughed, and tossed her small tote up to her, letting her stash it in the rear of the cockpit.

"C'mon. Let's get you home before they send out the Marines this time."

"Like they could even find us," Kim chortled.

Shego only laughed at that one.

 **KP**

Monique went home wearing snug Cocoa Banana jeans, and an equally snug, peach top emblazoned with " _HotBabe of the Month_!" She was apparently gifted with several with the month and year of her win printed beneath that declaration.

Her mother merely eyed the shirt when she came in, smirked, and left her to her own devices.

Her mother was like that.

Now her dad and brother…..

Well, she was just happy that they weren't home when she arrived.

Meanwhile, she logged onto her computer, and ignoring her new messages, and alerts, she went right to the TOS, and this time began to read every tiny word on every page right down to the finest print.

Four major dates, one every Friday of the Month Honored. At least five contacts per week, preferably new ones to show she was genuinely active on the site. She had to wear her 'Tee' every weekday, but her supplied wardrobe, and any other gifts were hers free of charge. After the month ended, she was only required to appear with other winners at special appearances for another five months, but after the first month she was free to select her 'Heartbabe' and go her way.

Naturally, all of that first month's activities were being photographed for posterity.

 _Thanks, Ron_ , she grumbled.

Then she thought of Sandra, whom she had been getting to know of late, and had to admit she did have a very good time even after that first date.

Not that she was _really_ gay. Not really. Maybe they could just be friends.

Hopefully, though, the next three 'major' dates would be as nice. Well, except for the sex. She couldn't imagine jumping into bed with three more strangers. Of course, she had not expected to jump in bed with Sandra.

Still, who knew?

Finishing with the last of the fine print, satisfied she now had at least an idea of what she now faced, she returned to the alerts, saw a lot of repeats, and again cleared out many of the stranger ones.

She did see a lot of "I'd keep her' ratings added, and a few more 'hotter than hell' added to her pictures. She also had a new email from _Starstruck_. "Would have loved to go out on the town sometime, hot stuff. Maybe next time. Hope to hear from you. Starstruck."

Below that, a letter from Queen B also shocked her.

" _You just have to show me up_ ," the whining comment began. " _But….maybe you'd like to try to do it in person? I'll bet I can do things Kimmie never could! Command your queen_!"

"Ooooooo-kay," she murmured, and impulsively invited B out just to see how far that loopy bitch would go. Meanwhile, as she technically needed five contacts for the week ahead, she wrote Starstruck, and invited her to a very ordinary lunch date that Monday. B, she left open-ended.

No telling what might come of that.

Meanwhile, she added Sandra as her new Heartbabe, and added a note inviting her 'Anytime, anywhere, hot stuff," borrowing the slang from the site.

She would only later realize those comments, while filtered from the outside, were available to anyone and everyone registered on the site.

She was just finishing up with the loopy older women with far too much time on their hands when she realized she had a new alert on the message board already. Clicking on it, she gaped at the message as she eyed the private number now offered, with the message, " _Call me_ anytime _! Queen B_ "

Maybe she is serious," she frowned, wondering what Sandra would think of the snippy brunette. Still, she had another date to prepare for, and maybe this one wouldn't be too bad.

She hoped.

 **KP**

Kim was feeling less than happy when she reached Middleton. Even as she jumped out of the jet, parachuting right into her yard, she was thinking of someone else.

Before they had arrived, Shego had intercepted a message from Drakken on their way back that told her to keep laying low, as their current island lair had been raided, and most of his Henches had all been captured. While the blue loon had escaped, Shego and Kim heard that Rose was among those captured, and she couldn't help but feel worried.

When Shego dropped her off, promising she would check on the woman, Kim had never felt so helpless just then.

A week later, she had checked discreetly on Rose, but found she had been extradited with many of the other Henches only to face a very severe judge who was trying to all but bury her under the jail for her role in aiding Drakken.

Kim was still feeling helpless even as she went out to the airport to check on flights to Hong Kong, not about to talk to Wade just yet, when she spotted a familiar face nearby. She was about to call out when she froze, unable to believe she was watching a woman distract Monique who was abruptly grabbed by a man in a dark sedan parked to one side where no lights revealed who he was as she found herself dragged her in the back as the woman laughed as she raced around to the driver's seat, and sped away.

Still wearing her 'ninja belt' out of habit of late, Kim came unfrozen quick enough to launch one of her own tracking devices at the car, and fortunately, it clung to the bumper as the car sped away.

She almost wished she had a Kimmunicator now, but that wouldn't help Monique, who had obviously been very surprised judging by the look on her face when she was grabbed.

She hailed a cab, and when the man pulled over to let her in, he took a second look, exclaiming," Say, aren't you….?"

"I need you to just be quiet, and follow my directions," she said, holding up her digital GPS reader as she switched it on. "Head east on Sanders. Go, go," she snapped.

"Right. So, you're on a case," the man grinned, and put the car in gear.

"You could say that," she said, hoping Monique was going to be okay long enough for her to reach her.

For the first time since she had left mission work, she was suddenly missing her Kimmunicator, and the backup she had with Wade and Ron. Only she didn't have time for hindsight just now. She had to save her friend just in case what she had seen was more serious than even she thought.

"Slow down," she said, still leaning toward the front seat, and eyeing the traffic between studying her GPS.

She frowned as she watched the beacon slow not far ahead, then turn, and then they were speeding up.

"They're on the interstate. Get us there as fast as you can. Head southwest."

"Right. I can take Miller, and cut off a half mile that way by jumping on there."

"Do it."

"So, uh, who are you looking for here," the cab driver asked.

"Someone just kidnapped one of my friends," she said, fixed on the GPS just then.

"Seriously? Shouldn't I call the police," he asked her.

"By the time they get here, take a report, and get around to doing anything, they could be anywhere. I'm not taking chances with my friend's life. We can call after we find them. Go," he urged him again. "They're getting ahead of us, and they obviously don't mind speeding."

"Right. Miller, it is," he said, and spun the wheel, and floored his own accelerator.

"They're heading out of town," she realized.

"Maybe….the capital," he asked. "Lots of high rollers headquarter there."

"How do you know they're high-rollers?"

"You have to be chasing that luxury sedan I saw idling back in the taxi parking area earlier. It's the only car that peeled out of airport parking like it was in a hurry to leave, instead of arrive. Car like that screams money."

"I think you're probably right. I just wish I could have made out the plate before it got away," she scowled, and looked down at the GPS again. "Okay. Okay. Yeah, it looks like they're heading straight for the capital. Try to keep up," he was told as Kim checked the range. "I don't want to lose their signal if they get too far ahead."

"Not a problem, Miss Possible," the driver grinned, and when he pressed down on the gas again, the car all but leapt forward.

"Let me guess? You like to race in your spare time," she asked blandly as the engine hummed with power.

"This is my livelihood," he grinned at her in the rear view. "Sometimes, being fastest really does pay."

"Good," she said, and watched the blip on the device. "We're starting to catch up."

"Better keep me posted," he grinned back at her. "With my baby, we might even pass them."

"I will let you know when to back off. I want to know where they're going, as well as catching them before they hurt….anyone."

"Don't worry. My car can match anything out there," he grinned.

Kim resisted the urge to quip about guys and cars, because just then, she needed his car. Monique needed his car.

She kept her focus on the GPS, and it came in handy when they neared the larger city, and ended up going through a very exclusive neighborhood, and finally stopping where her ride couldn't go.

"What now," the taxi driver asked as they slowly drove by the closing gates of a very big manor with very high walls.

Kim eyed the walls, and frowned as she looked around.

"Park around the corner, and wait. Hopefully, I won't be long."

"But shouldn't we call…."

"Again, cops will only wait until it's too late. Especially if we're talking money here," she scowled, knowing the way of the world well enough by then. "Just wait. If I'm not out in….thirty minutes, then you can call them."

"Uh, okay, he said, and eyed the meter.

"Keep it running. Consider this a really big tip," Kim told him when she tracked his gaze.

The man watched her lope down the block, and them leap up into a tree, and then over that wall. He frowned, and stopped the meter.

Just before checking his watch.

Kim, meanwhile, headed for the side of the big house, consciously alert for any signs of security, or even dogs.

Fortunately, she didn't see anything.

She ran up to the side, glanced around the corner, and saw the car parked in the front of the house, but it was dark, and empty now. She grimaced, and eyed the big house. Then noted a side window that wasn't lit up.

She went to the window, pulled out a slender dagger from her ninja kit, and easily popped the lock before she made sure there were no alarms on it. When she spotted a simple wire likely hooked to an alarm, she simply sliced through it, and then pushed the window up.

She waited, breath held, and then climbed into the room after nothing happened.

She moved through the room, listened at the door, but heard no one.

She opened the door just enough to peer out into a long hall, and saw someone nearby. Then they were gone, and she heard nothing. She frowned, trying to figure out where to go when she heard an outraged yelp that was quickly cut off.

Kim bolted down the hall, found a half open door that led down a set of stairs, and didn't hesitate to move down them.

She reached the bottom floor even as she realized the basement was a series of rooms on a shorter hall. All of them closed except one door that was closing even as watched. Kim steadied herself as she headed for that door, and heard an indignant squeal even as she put a hand on the door.

"You are never going to get away with….!"

"That sounds like my cue," Kim spat as she kicked in the door after she turned the knob enough to open it.

The woman on the other side went sprawling when the door hit her, and she went down hard, striking her head on the corner of some kind of bondage frame, knocking her unconscious. Monique, half stripped, was being forced into dangling cuffs on another apparatus that Kim didn't even try to decipher.

"I'd let her go, while you still can," she said, stalking toward the man who just stared at her in confusion.

"Who are you? Who let you…..?"

Kim's snap-kick drove him back, sending him sprawling, but the big man landed lightly, and came back up.

"Kim!"

"Kim," the man snorted, then looked between them. "Ah, Kim Possible. I heard you lost your nerve, little girl," he sneered. "And I'm about to remind you why you should have stayed at home."

Kim's expression darkened, and she flashed a glance at her worried friend, and then looked back at the man.

"You should just give up. Unless you want to get hurt. A lot," Kim growled.

"Yeah, right. Let me show you what I think of that…"

The man was left sprawling again a few minutes later, groaning very weakly as Kim turned to let Monique out of the frame where she was being locked up. "Go upstairs. Wait for me," Kim said, and turned back to the man.

"Kim…."

"I just want to know if I should call the cops, or an ambulance for this bunch," she said, and gestured the harried girl toward the steps.

"I'll sue….."

"Go ahead," she told the man, eyeing the cameras in the corners of the room around her. "I'm sure some reporter would love to know what you do in your spare time here," she said, and stepped up to glare down at him. "Now, this is real simple. You tell me why you grabbed my friend, and maybe you don't have to spend the night in ICU."

"She's our date," the man squeaked. "It's all legit!"

"Date," Kim exclaimed.

"Well, my wife's date. But we decided to add her to our collec….."

The man suddenly stopped babbling as he noted Kim was looking angry again.

"Collection? Is that what you were saying? Explain that. Now," she demanded, and pointedly put a boot on his nearest hand, pressing down.

The man did, and Kim got angrier.

Fifteen minutes later, Kim met Monique at the top of the stairs, and led her right out the front door, daring the man standing nearby in traditional livery to do or say anything. He merely opened the door when her gaze fixed on him, proving he wasn't as big an idiot as his employer. Kim led her to the gate, and the guard just stared, but finally opened the gate.

"C'mon, I have a taxi down the street."

"A….taxi," Monique asked. "Kim, how did you know….?"

"I just got to the airport when I saw you being grabbed by that….freak," she told her friend.

Monique looked down at herself, and grimaced at her ruined dress.

"This is not how I expected tonight to go," she said mournfully.

"It did make for a memorable night out," she told her friend. "Don't worry. I'll get you home."

Monique only shuddered.

"C'mon. Hey," Kim called as she opened the door, and the driver all but yelped as he jumped in his seat to turn to face them. "It's cool. Just take us back to Middleton."

"Do we call the cops?"

"Nah. I straightened things out myself," Kim told him. "Just take us home, okay, Roger," she told him, having noticed his nameplate.

"Is your friend okay?"

"My mom is going to freak," Monique said, shivering now as she settled in the cab, and reached for a seatbelt with fumbling hands.

"Well, I'd offer to take you to my place, but my mom…."

"Take me to Hasting Tower," Monique half asked.

"The Tower," Kim asked.

"I have….a friend there. I should be able to clean up there," she told her. "God, I cannot believe that woman turned out to be such a….."

"Want to explain all that," Kim asked her as she closed the door, and the cab started out again.

"Uh, maybe….later? In private," she asked as she crossed her arms over her partially torn dress.

"Sure," she nodded. "I'm just glad you're safe, Moni."

"Me, too, Kim. Me, too. I'm glad you're still so _tough,_ too," she said with a weak chuckle.

Kim only nodded, and patted her friend's hand as they drove home.

 _To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Flirting With the Enemy**

 **By LJ58**

 **11**

"So, you're Monique's new friend," Kim asked the blonde as she sat drinking iced tea while Monique showered, and changed in the woman's apartment.

"That's right. And you're Kim Possible. You're shorter than I expected," Sandra grinned.

Kim grinned.

"I actually get that a lot. So, just how did you two hook up? On the website," she asked, knowing they already had profiles there.

"I spotted her before she ever got online, but when I realized she was out, I had to talk to her," Sandra smiled at Kim.

"Oh?"

"Best decision I ever made," she grinned. "Monique is pretty special, I think you know."

"Well, thanks for letting her clean up before going home. She may downplay it, but her mom would seriously freak if she came in looking like…..that," Kim admitted.

"Most mothers would. Still, I think you also proved you aren't as rusty as some people think."

"Me? I didn't really do anything," she said, shaking her head.

"No," Sandra asked.

"Hey, uh, Sandy, you got anything I can borrow till later? That dress is not going back on the same way it did earlier," the dark-skinned girl sighed as she came out of the back just then, wearing a borrowed robe.

"Sure. Just let me scrounge something up for you. Tea," she asked, gesturing at the pitcher on the counter.

"That sounds good," she said, and poured herself a glass as the blonde went into the back.

"So, your friend is a lawyer?"

"Yeah. Uh, you know, I also found out, she's also a _Henchco_ legal consultant, too. That, uh, isn't a problem, is it," Monique asked her friend. "I remember you talked about that company before, and…."

"Even bad guys need help sometimes," Kim advised her in a surprisingly tolerant tone. "In fact, I know someone maybe you could ask her about."

"Who?"

"Just someone I….met a while back. She's actually a nice woman. A single mom. But she got in over her head, now she's in prison, and in danger of losing her kids after a bad deal. Maybe your friend might spare a little time to look over her case?"

"I don't know. Maybe. What's this girl's name?"

"Rose. Rose Waters."

"Is she your…. _friend_ ," Monique asked as Kim just focused on her glass.

Kim smiled. "No. She's not. But I met her once, and I happen to know she doesn't really deserve the sentence she got. She sure doesn't deserve to lose her kids over a stupid mistake."

"I'll ask….."

"No need, Moni," Sandra walked in just then, "I got some things put out on the bed you can use," she told her. "And I heard that you have a friend you want me to represent," she asked Kim.

"She got a raw deal," Kim nodded.

"And how well do you know Ms. Waters?"

"I briefly met her a while back. Completely unconnected to _any_ legal matters, or allegedly illegal activities," Kim added with a faint smile.

"Good answer," Sandra nodded. "So, what is your interest in her?'

"Like I said, when I heard about what happened to her, I thought the judge was being unfair. He apparently couldn't get that idiot Drakken, so he went after a scapegoat, and it's blatant injustice at work the way he sentenced her."

"I agree. In fact, Jack had already personally asked me to take her case, because it was so…Draconian. He doesn't want a precedent set on his people."

"I can see that. It might impact hiring, _and_ legal fees in the future."

"You are clever," Sandra drawled. "Ever consider law?"

"I think I'm going into genetics," she told the woman. "I've decided to apply to Hong Kong," she only then told Monique.

"Oh, wow. You just can't stay home, can you, girlfriend," Monique told her.

"What can I say?"

"So, is Kim Possible really out of the hero biz," Sandra asked her as she poured herself coffee, and sit with them.

"Honestly? I don't know. Right now, I just don't have much interest in it, though. I have….other things on my mind."

"Apparently. So, would you like me to give Rose a message?"

"No. No. She….wouldn't even recall meeting me. It was one of those….fly by night sitches."

"Hmmm."

"Looking for news to give _Jack_ ," Kim asked knowingly.

"Well, he'd be understandably curious," Sandra smiled.

"Tell Jack," Kim said with a taut smirk, knowing Jack Hench was one of those that didn't know about Shego as yet. "As long as he leaves me and mine alone, I don't care what he is doing. Is that good enough?"

"I'll be sure to tell him," Sandra nodded. "So, did I hear you right? You don't mind Moni seeing me?"

"I'm glad she has someone that likes her for her, and isn't trying to exploit her," she told Sandra blandly, and a bit pointedly to the blonde's ears.

"Right. So, what happened at the Franklyns?"

Kim's eyes glanced to the ceiling. "Who," she murmured, less than convincingly.

"The people up in the capital that I just heard were put in ICU earlier tonight. Just before you two got here, in fact. The same people, I happen to know, that were seeing Moni tonight."

Monique gaped.

She had no sooner gotten into the taxi when Kim had refused to talk about what had happened back there.

"Kim, did you….?"

"Now, you're not asking me if I did something _illegal_ in front of an officer of the court, are you, Moni," she smiled thinly.

"Uh, no," she quipped, eyeing a smirking Sandra. "Wouldn't think of it."

"Good."

"Someone's been _schooling_ you, GF," Monique added. "You should know, though. The _boys_ are still all over you just now, trying to figure you out."

"I know. Wade isn't really as smart as he thinks he is sometimes. And Ron….."

"Tell me about it. Still, I guess I actually owe him. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have met Sandy," she smiled at the blonde. "But when do we get to meet your special friend," she smiled. "I'd love to tell her a few stories about my BGFF."

Kim lost her smile now. "I don't know," she told her. "It's….complicated."

"She's wanted," Sandra asked knowingly.

"Not….technically," was all Kim would admit as she again focused on her own glass.

"But she could be," Sandra suggested.

Kim refused to answer that.

"You know, if it's a legal matter, I could probably help….."

"Trust me," Kim told her. "It's way past that simple."

"Is that why you appeared over Middleton, freefalling into your own yard from a mystery aircraft at four in the afternoon last week," Monique asked. "You made all the networks."

She sighed at that claim.

"Must have been a slow news day," she complained.

"Face it, Kim," Monique chuckled. "You are always going to be news."

"She's right," Sandra told her. "Maybe you should just hold a press conference, and then you can forestall any speculative press by letting everyone know what's going on without having to worry about them, ah, stalking you."

"What's….going on?" Kim frowned.

"Well, face it. You're going to Hong Kong for school is going to be a big story. Your decision to still forego any immediate heroing is, too. Then there is the celebrity factor. You cannot discount the celebrity factor. Especially now that you're an adult," Sandra pointed out.

"Brings out the nuts," Monique nodded knowingly, recalling one 'admirer' that wanted to train her as a pony girl. Moni the Pony she had even already named her. Thank God she only had one 'official date left. She was already so sick of this weird job.

If she met another like Mrs. Franklyn, though, she was so going to go KP on their butt herself.

"Something wrong," Sandra asked her.

"Oh. No. Just….thinking about getting off the front page, and back into the…..footnotes myself," Monique smiled at her unlikely companion. "So to speak," Monique told her with a smile.

"Just as long as you know I'm the one holding the copyrights," she winked at her, and leaned down to kiss Monique's dark cheek.

Kim smiled. "You guys are lucky," she murmured, then stood up. "Well, if you're okay now, Monique, I'd better go. Things to do. News to break. The folks," she added at Monique's curious gaze. "I still haven't told them about Hong Kong."

"Oh. Wow. Good luck," her friend nodded, trying not to think of her remaining date, and hoping that it wasn't as weird as tonight.

 **KP**

"Dr. Director," the sleek blonde in business attire nodded as she walked into her office early the next morning where Betty was going over Ron's latest reports.

It turned out Dr. Amy Hall wasn't behind a lot of those bizarre incidents of late. They actually had a copycat using her old techniques for reasons of their own. Only follow-up investigations had yet to find the self-styled DNAmy anywhere. The woman seemed to have just vanished of late, and that concerned her as much as thinking she might have been responsible for certain events all along.

"You took a chance coming here," the scowling agent growled at Sandra.

"I need a favor. One I felt best discussed in person, considering."

"Really?"

"Look, we both know I took a _huge_ chance going to work undercover for you in Henchco's law offices. I'd like to think I've done a good job balancing both sides, too. For you, and my clients. All of them."

"Yes, you have."

"I even gave you the news I culled about Possible I felt important enough to share when Monique finally contacted her."

"Yes, you did. News even her….friends couldn't seem to acquire."

"You could have just logged on _Hotbabes_ yourself," Sandra smirked.

"Why? I've got you to cover for me. We both know you don't mind, favoring….women as you do," Dr. Director remarked.

"Look, this is actually something that will put Kim a little closer to me, and make her likely think even better of me, too. Which, if any of your suspicions are anywhere near correct, might not be a bad thing just now."

"Explain," Betty asked.

"Oddly enough, Possible mentioned a recent Henchco client herself recently when she stopped over the other night. A Rose Waters, who was caught with Drakken back in Costa Rico not long ago. She would like to see her extricated, and every consideration offered the woman who is an unwed mother facing the loss of her children at this time since she's facing hard time."

Betty frowned as she learned forward now.

"She mentioned Waters by name?"

"Pointedly."

"Did she say how they met?"

"She said Rose wouldn't know her, that they had met, and I quote, as part of a 'fly by night sitch,'" Sandra remarked now.

"Interesting. Did she say anything else?"

"She all but told me to warn Jack to leave her alone, and she would leave him alone. That, for now, she was forgoing heroics anytime soon."

"Very interesting," Betty agreed. "What else did she had to say?"

"You are sharp. The news isn't out yet, but she's decided to go to Hong Kong U. She's now leaning toward studying _genetics_."

"Genetics," Betty frowned. "Very curious."

"I know you want to ask."

"Ask what?"

"About Possible's girlfriend out there."

"Do you know something more of her, too?"

"Only that she's in some technical legal trouble that she wouldn't disclose, and that she implied it was quite complicated," the blonde told her.

"Definitely interesting," Betty Director murmured, leaning back in her chair again as she tried to understand how an alleged hero helper could be in legal trouble. Something, she knew, was not adding up.

"I thought you might think so. It's why I risked reporting in person so the wrong ears didn't hear me. Is it really that pertinent?"

"More than you realize. You just gave me a few pieces to a puzzle I have been putting together for most of the year," she told her. "I suggest you go back home, and don't worry. I'll….arrange to have the charges thrown out in Waters' case. I do suggest you advise your client to find a new profession, though. This is the third close call she's had recently while in Drakken's employ. She's going to leave those children orphans if she isn't more careful."

"That's the thing. I had already looked into her case myself when I was first contacted. A spiteful judge in her hometown refused to seal a juvenile record, and it's haunting her. That's the only reason she ended up signing with Henchco."

"Charges?"

"You don't know?"

"Even I don't follow every detail, Ms. Wellington," Betty scowled anew.

"It was an old story, and a blatantly bogus charge from all I've learned to date. She was picked up with a boyfriend who was DUI, peddling drugs, and in a stolen car as they were joyriding through town. When the police picked them up, he claimed the drugs were hers, and she had an instant record for serious felonies."

"How did the judge decide….?"

"Apparently he tends to….conscript certain juveniles for his cousin, who's a local pimp. She wouldn't play the game, so he had her juvenile record left open, and blatantly made public even after she was released, and of age. Needless to say, it's somehow come up every time she's tried to find a legal job."

"I see. And I suspect, as you already know, that if that record….went away, Possible would think you managed it. And she might think kindly of you in the future for helping her…..friend," Betty realized. "She might even be more….trusting."

"That's my guess," Sandra admitted.

"What was your overall assessment of Kimberly when you met," Betty asked her after a moment.

"Emotionally fragile, and still needy. She obviously obsessing, and I'm betting it's with this mystery friend of hers," Sandra told her. "So…?"

"That's enough. Go back to your office, Ms. Wellington. And expect a call from a few honest judges very soon. Ms. Waters is about to become a free woman. As I said, I suggest you guide her to safer vocations after this, though."

"I happen to know a legitimate halfway house Jack Hench also fronts for some of his people. He does like to cover all his bases."

"He's a greedy bastard looking for a buck in any way he can, and we both know it. You might let it slip to Kimberly how Rose is about to be liberated," Dr. Director told her. "If only to see how she reacts."

"All right."

"In fact, I suggest you break the news in person," the head of GJ added slyly.

"Oh?"

"I'd like you to drop the news Miss Waters' _gunshot wound_ is what caused her capture, but that it is healing up after receiving better medical attention. See if she acts….surprised. Or asks anything about it."

"I'm guessing you have a point?"

"Oh, yes," Betty nodded now. "Just, be careful. Possible, I'm certain, is not as rusty as most might think."

Sandra thought of the Franklyns, whom she had been ready to go after herself through more legal channels after she heard what had almost happened to Monique.

"I don't doubt it."

"Something else?"

"I….suspect some unsavory sorts were trying to abuse one of her friends the other night….."

"Robinson."

"You heard about that one?"

"The _Franklyns_ did leave town rather suddenly. Didn't they," Betty remarked. _"After_ they got out of the hospital."

"Very suddenly, considering their reported….vices," Sandra agreed.

"He's actually in an exclusive spa, still recovering," she told Sandra. "I doubt he'll be interested in Monique, or anyone else, anytime soon. If ever again. The wife is still recovering from a mild concussion."

"Ouch," Sandra cringed.

"Remember that, and watch yourself," Betty advised her. "Kimberly is obviously still dangerous, on top of everything else."

"From what I recall, she always was," she told Betty before leaving.

Dr. Director leaned back in her chair, and considered all she had just heard.

"What are you really up to out there," she asked quietly as she tried to put the growing puzzle around the redhead, and her secret companion together.

 _To Be Continued….._


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Flirting With the Enemy**

 **By LJ58**

 **12**

Betty eyed the redhead she observed her as she came out of her home, packing the car she had been given by her father upon her return as a 'graduation present.' How the little antique Junker was supposed to take her all the way to China was a mystery to her. Even with a fresh coat of paint, it was obviously one accident away from a lawsuit considering the recall on that model some years back.

Leave it to the eccentric James Possible to hang onto a car most of the country shunned with dread after the many problems associated with the rolling wreck.

"What are we looking for," Will asked as he eyed the street around them even while studying the small car being loaded by the redhead as her family gathered around her to say their farewells.

Sandra's latest report had told her all she needed to know just then. Kim had apparently not been surprised by Rose's gunshot wound, and that meant she already knew the woman had been shot. In fact, it suggested she knew more than she allowed. It told her that Kim really was that woman atop that roof that night. That she had been 'Shade.'

It was disturbing discovery in a great many ways.

It implied she willingly worked with Drakken, if only for a time. It implied she was involved with a covert ninja group that was not necessarily on the side of the angels. It also implied she was involved with a woman with equally incredible skills herself, and who might just yet drag Kim over to the dark side.

As to Kim herself, it obviously showed that not only had her own skills improved, they had definitely been ratcheted. Which was even more disturbing considering the fact she had already been virtually peerless even before she had 'retired.'

What worried her now was not only her sudden curious slant in study, but also her continued dismissal of her former adventuring. Even more disturbing was that she seemed content to let the schism between her and her hometown, family, and friends continue to widen in favor of the mystery woman she obviously favored. A ninja who was obviously just as skilled as her. One that, so far, only surfaced when Drakken was around, though Shade, whom she was now convinced was Kim, was apparently no longer working at her side.

Still, how to use the facts she was now certain of in this case?

Both GJ agents gaped as the traditional goodbye was suddenly broken by the roar of rocket engines as the car grew short but sturdy stabilizers, and the purple monstrosity soared up into the air, and was quickly out of sight.

"I did _not_ see that coming," Will Du exclaimed.

Betty didn't bother echoing the obvious.

"We know where she's going. We can let our foreign station watch her for now. I have another mission for you just now," she told Will as he sit behind the well, looing genuinely surprised.

"Ma'am?"

"I want Drakken. _Now_. I especially want that Yu woman in my custody. Before the week is out, Agent Du, I want them both. One way or another, we're bringing Kimberly back in. I have the feeling that ninja woman is the key to this mystery. One we can only solve after we bring in all the players."

"Then you're now certain Miss Possible is the second ninja? _Shade_?"

"I'm positive of it," Betty nodded grimly as Will started their car's engine.

"Then why not simply arrest her?"

"Obviously, Will, because we couldn't _possibly_ hold her. No pun intended," she growled as they headed back for their area HQ. "Even if she didn't get out herself, it's plain that this Yu would come for her. And we wouldn't have any way to leverage cooperation from either of them in such an event."

"But….?'

"With Yu in our grasp, we can hopefully still sway Kimberly back to our side, and offer them….a provisional amnesty. In turn, of course, for full cooperation and disclosure of whatever is going on out there."

"I see. Grab Drakken, take the ninja, and use her to lure Possible back to the side of the angels, as it were, without alienating her," Will nodded.

"Exactly."

"And if she chooses to simply try to free her apparent…..friend?"

Betty frowned as they turned from the now empty monitor. "Then, God help us, we will have to take them both down."

Will nodded. "I'll see if Wade, or Stoppable has anything new on Drakken. I don't think we should let them know about our intended ploy, though."

"That goes without saying," Dr. Director nodded as they left the small neighborhood since their target had already vanished.

Will merely nodded as they drove back to the local headquarters, Betty already planning her next move.

 **KP**

"So," Monique told the woman sitting in the booth across from her as they eyed one another after a rather ordinary meal.

"So," the brunette said, looking a little nervous after showing up for their official date. Monique's last required outing as a Hotbabe before she could retire back into anonymity.

"You, ah, surprised me," the ebony-skinned beauty admitted.

"So did you," Bonnie Rockwaller smiled wanly. "Are you…? I mean, uh, how long have you been….out? If you don't mind me asking," the brunette all but babbled.

Monique almost laughed.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just, this whole sitch, as Kim would say, was just one huge accident on my part."

"An….accident," Bonnie saying nothing about Kim, though her expression did grow pinched for a moment.

"Well, turns out, I'm more bisexual, than not, but I luckily found a really great lady that….apparently likes me," she admitted with a warm smile.

"And yet you're out with me," Bonnie asked almost timidly.

"Yeah. It's part of the whole contest dealie I won right off the bat. After tonight, I really do plan on being….you know, exclusive," she admitted honestly.

Bonnie sighed, and looked away, looking morose.

"Bonnie, is something wrong?"

She just sighed again, and shrugged.

"Are you really concerned, or are you just… Whatever," she shrugged again.

"C'mon," Monique said, and got up. "C'mon. Let's go walk, and have a serious talk. I know you probably don't want to say too much around here," she said, eyeing the rather downscale restaurant considering where she had been of late.

She had already guessed that Bonnie wasn't exactly rolling in it like some of her dates, though. Not that it mattered to her. But even she could pick up on things when they were seriously off. Things were seriously off with the erstwhile mean-queen of Middleton High.

"I have to pay the…."

"I've got it," Monique told her, Bonnie's expression suggesting that her budget might just be a real concern to her just then.

Monique payed their bill, and then Bonnie outside, but they didn't go to Bonnie's car. They went up the block, toward the city park.

"Let's talk," Monique asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, we are….well, friends? Aren't we?"

"Are we," Bonnie asked, looking forlorn just then.

"What happened, Bonnie," she asked. "I thought you had plans. Yet you're still here in Middleton, and the summer is already half over."

"Yeah, well, plans didn't work out. Summer school barely got me my diploma, and then my folks dropped the bomb that even with scholarships, they couldn't afford to send me to college anytime soon anyway," she said. "So, I'm stuck here. And everyone else is just….taking off, and I'm going to be…."

"Hey. Hey, it's okay," Monique sputtered, feeling strangely helpless when Bonnie suddenly started wailing.

"I couldn't even keep a boyfriend, and then when I realized I didn't even really like them, I couldn't even find a girlfriend. And I…. I just…. I don't know what to do," Bonnie cried, and abruptly turned, and hugged her with a desperation that drove the breath from the girl's lungs.

"Bonnie," she squeaked.

"What do I do," she asked, bawling on her shoulder. "I don't know anymore. Everything…. Everything is….."

Monique patted her back awkwardly, and had to grimace as she realized she was totally in over her head here.

Then a thought flashed through her head.

"Hey, I know someone that might be able to help. I don't know how, really, but she's pretty smart, and she might have…."

"You aren't….talking about….Kim are you," she moaned.

"Uh, no. No. My, uh, girlfriend Sandra. She's a lawyer. She already has her own company, and everything. I'll bet she might have some ideas that might help. She's pretty together," she told the brunette. "If you….want to go see her."

Bonnie sniffed, and took a step back.

For a moment, she just eyed Monique, and then asked, "She won't…? I mean, I won't mess things up for you…. If I just show up, will I," she asked.

"No. Trust me, Sandra is pretty solid," she smiled. "Like I said, maybe she'll have some ideas, and can help get you, uh, back on track," she suggested.

"Okay," Bonnie said, and eyed her again. "So, you really do have a girlfriend?"

"It's looking that way," Monique nodded, and turned to start walking with Bonnie again, who just fell in beside her.

"I've never had anyone….special," Bonnie admitted.

"But you and Brick…?"

"We were a cliché, and you know it," Bonnie sighed. "The cheerleader, and the quarterback? And, God, talk about dim. He didn't know an erogenous zone from an end zone. Anyway, it didn't work out. At all," she murmured, looking off into the growing darkness again.

Monique eyed the darkness of the park around them, and couldn't help but shudder as she recalled the last time she was in a dark place.

"Uh, let's go get your car, and go see Sandy. Okay?"

"Okay," Bonnie agreed, seeming not to notice her uneasiness.

Still, Monique walked a little faster than before until they were back on the street, and the lights were brighter around them.

"You okay," Bonnie asked her now.

"Oh, sure. No problem," the ebony-skinned girl assured her.

"You just looked….scared for a minute. Are you sure I should….?"

"You'll be fine," Monique told her. "And so will I," she added, mentally adding, ' _After I take a few dozen more karate classes_.'

 **KP**

"I overheard something bad," Wade told Ron later that night.

"What now?"

Wade explained what he had learned by listening in on Will Du, and admitted the evidence did suggest that Kim might just really be that ninja girl they had spotted all along. The fact they had a buried police report of a certain couple that ended up in ICU after Kim visited them didn't help. Sure, she had been helping Monique, but she had extra vicious with that man.

More than vicious.

"That is bad," Ron grimaced after Wade filled him in on GJ's plans.

"So, you know Kim as well as I do. Ron, we have to find Drakken first, and cut GJ off, or they're going to put Kim in a position where she's sure to explode whether she's involved, or not," Wade warned Ron.

Ron, however, was not really paying attention.

"So, what you're saying is that Kim really might be…..the evil ninja girl?"

"It all fits, Ron. But, if you look at it, I don't think she's really working _with_ Drakken, or any other villain. She only popped up twice to help her…..friend. Think about it? Maybe she was just trying to keep her safe? After all, you said yourself that Hana accepted her," Wade pointed out.

"Yeah, she did. Maybe we should just go talk to her…."

"And have her bolt again? Besides, she already headed for college. Remember?"

"College! Man, I still have to tell the folks I'm going back to Japan, too," he groaned.

"Look, I was thinking that we should use GJ's plan, but spring the trap our own way," Wade suggested.

"How does that help," Ron frowned.

"If we get that other woman to give up to spare Kim, maybe…."

"Or maybe she just snaps, too. Still, Kim's not exactly been playing straight lately."

"Ron, you're not still tweaked you found out she was…ah, gay?"

"I'm not tweaked," he sputtered, wondering if being a cheerleader made you gay. Then again, Monique wasn't a cheerleader. Still, she was big into fashion, and….stuff.

"Ron. We need to make a decision, and fast," Wade pressed him.

"Just find Drakken," Ron spat. "I'll do the rest," he said as he pulled out his ninja gear.

Just his ninja gear.

"Without GJ interfering this time, I will find him in no time," Wade promised, having been chagrinned to find that GJ had been blocking his searches of late, and making sure they couldn't any longer. Not that he was letting them know that.

 **KP**

Kim was still glancing at the schedule before her when she walked into the counselor's office for new students, and stopped to stare.

"DNAmy," she exclaimed in confusion as she saw the chubby geneticist sitting behind the desk in the office.

"Hi, sweetie," the woman shot her a cherubic smile. "And it's Dr. Hall here. I'm polishing my image of late. You could have knocked me over with a feather, though, when I got the news that Kim Possible herself was coming here, and going to study genetics," the woman beamed.

"So, no more crazy experiments, or weird plots?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Amy tittered, "But I'm only working inside the system now while I get my credentials reviewed, and upgraded. Frankly, all that silly crime and felony is just too exhausting, and distracting. I was never able to really get back to my research, and honestly, have you tried keeping a decent lab on the run? It's all but impossible!"

"Uh, okay. So, you're my scheduling counselor?"

"I certainly am," Dr. Hall continued to beam. "And if you're getting into bio-genetic studies, then you'll also be sitting in several of my classes. Oh, my, this will be almost like old times. Without the chases and explosions, of course," she grinned.

"Uh, right," Kim mused, and pulled out a slender notebook. "So, if you're my advisor, how about we go over my intended schedule," she asked.

"Okay," she beamed.

Kim eyed the smiling woman as she took one of the two available chairs, and found it beyond incredible that the very woman GJ and Ron were still apparently hunting of late was actually living in Hong Kong, and apparently going straight. In her own way, she had little doubt, but still, she almost hoped the woman would make it. She wasn't really evil. Like Dementor.

She forced those thoughts from her head, and began to outline her planned course of study as Amy looked over her tentative schedule.

 **KP**

In another part of the world, at just about that same moment, Ron Stoppable, guised as Agent X, slipped into a less than secret lair where a blue-skinned loon was working on something that looked not unlike an oversized mouse trap with a few laser turrets at strategic places along the frame.

He had no idea what it was intended to be, and didn't care.

He focused carefully, just as he had been learning since taking his game to a new level as he went from bumbling sidekick to genuine ninja hero, and crept up, and laid out the few Henches apparently on duty in the lair just then.

Part of him was disappointed that the Chinese ninja, or whoever she was, didn't seem to be around.

Once he had the Henches neutralized, though, and without giving any alarm, or warning, he crept up on Drakken, and couldn't help smirking as he tapped the man on his shoulder as he leaned over a set of blueprints he had drawn in crayon.

"Huh? Are you already…..back…..?"

"Your cell called. It's waiting," he growled from behind his featureless mask.

"Oh, snap. Look, I'm not really doing anything. Just….home improvements, and I'm not really the kind of guy you want to kill, so…..?"

Ron almost frowned, but then realized what he must look like, and what his reputation had become of late after those first few Henches he had put down so hard that he had almost killed them. Well, several did end up dying. Still, considering some of them had been planning on coming after KP when she was down, he didn't feel bad.

Just now, the look on Drakken's face made him want to laugh.

"We both know you're as bad as they come, Lipski," he spat. "But I might give you a chance. If you tell me where your ninja girls are?"

"Uh, doing ninja stuff," he asked. "Honestly, I don't know. They come, they go, and they disappear. It's not like I'm their….."

"I hate ranting," he huffed, and stared down at the man he had knocked out before he could get wound up. "Wade, I've got him. Tell GJ where they can pick him up."

"And Yu?"

"No sign of either ninja. And from the way Drakken acted, he wasn't expecting them anytime soon. Maybe GJ can interrogate him with that fancy chair of theirs. We both know trying to question him by the usual means is next to useless."  
"Granted. I'm tipping off Dr. Director now. And I'll keep an eye on them while they do interrogate them. Just in case."

"Do that," Wade was told as Ron eyed the colorful blueprints, and he laser-armed mouse trap. "And you might want to warn them he was building some kind of giant….laser mouse trap."

"What?"

"Well, that's what it looks like," he said, and held his communicator over the blueprints.

"That…. I don't know what that is. But….it's probably dangerous. Might want to destroy it. Before one of GJ's experts tries to finish building it."

"Well, I am good at sabotage, even without Rufus," he grinned, and rolled up the blueprints before he ran them through a convenient shredder in Drakken's lab.

At least, it looked like a shredder, and it worked like one. With Drakken, that was probably pretty good considering what he usually did to electronics.

Still, without either ninja girl on site, he had no way of knowing what was going on, and if Dr. Director's suspicions were true, or not. He had to find out. For Kim's sake, if no other reason. Because he was not going to let his best friend since forever take a fall when she obviously still wasn't herself.

 _To Be Continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Flirting With the Enemy**

 **By LJ58**

 **13**

Two agents dragged the cuffed man into a special room, and dropped him into a slightly oversized chair in the middle of the interrogation room. Dr. Director sat in her own chair, eyeing a laptop that set on the small table between them.

She tapped something on the laptop as the agents secured Drakken to the chair, and then nodded at their superior before leaving the room.

Betty continued to tap out instructions on the laptop, and unnoticed, the panel under Drakken's seat began to hum softly.

Finally, after glancing all around the room, Drakken stared at Betty.

"Drew Lipski," she said.

"Actually, it's Dr. Drakken," he replied indignantly.

"No, it's not. You never finished college, let alone managed a doctorate."

"Details," he huffed, trying to wave a hand that was secured to the chair.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, Mr. Lipski," she told him. "You will answer them. You will answer without hesitation, or prevarication. Understood?"

"Without what," he asked, frowning in confusion.

"Just answer my questions," she snapped, now looking right at him as her laptop assured her the chair was now working at optimum levels. "First, where are the ninja women who have been working with you?"

"Who?"

"Yu! Where is she," Betty demanded, surprised at how resilient the man could be. Badly bruised just two days ago when Ron dragged him in, he now looked like he had just walked out of a spa. She had not realized the man was so…. Resilient.

Not that she had spent much time close up with him. Usually she only tossed his blue butt in jail, and left. Sometimes, he even stayed there.

She wondered now if perhaps his blue skin implied far more than a pigment disorder.

"You? You're right in front of me," the genuinely confused man pointed out reasonably.

"Don't be clever, Lipski," she called him.

"It's Drakken, if you please. _Dr_. Drakken," he tried to growl this time.

" _Lipski_ , you are looking at a very, _very_ long time behind bars this time. Especially without anyone to help you escape this time. If you don't drop the act….."

"What act?"

Betty ground her teeth.

"Where is the ninja named Yu?"

"Oh! _Her_? Honestly, who knows? She's there. Then not. She runs off without a word. Then she pops up just when you'd prefer she didn't, and yet you can't find her anywhere when you need her. Honestly, once I was the verge of my greatest idea ever when she just…."

"Lipski," she barked. " _Where_ is she?"

"I just said I don't know. Honestly, are you deaf?"

Betty ground her teeth again.

"All right. What is her real name?"

"Her….real name?"

Now he sounded worried as Betty noted the biometric feedback from the lie-detector chair.

"Yu. Shade? What are their real names? Where are they now?"

"Uh, I don't know. In fact, I don't _want_ to know."

"Why not," she asked, knowing from the readings in the sensors in his seat he was lying.

"They'd _hurt_ me," he squeaked, looking around as if expecting someone to pop out of the shadows even then.

"Not if they can't find you. Or reach you."

"Trust me. They could. _She_ could."

"Who? Shade?"

"No, uhm…. _You_. She's good at finding people. Trust me. Actually, so is Shade," he allowed after a moment's thought. "She's almost as bad as that teen menace that used to bedevil me. Only she's _much_ scarier."

"Indeed," Betty murmured, noting he was not lying just then as she checked the feedback again. That machine he occupied just then wouldn't let him.

"Tell me about Shade."

"She's very scary," he declared firmly.

Betty rolled her eye.

"Tell me about Yu."

"She's even scarier."

"Do you know Shade's real name? Or where to find her?"

"No," he nodded, and she noted he wasn't lying.

"What about Yu?"

"What about me?"

"Not you," she hissed. " _Yu_!"

"You who?"

"The ninja woman," she spat, trying hard not to curse just then.

"What about her?"

"Do you know her real name?"

"Uhm, maybe?"

"What is it?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"She'd _hurt_ me," he echoed his earlier statement, surprising her, since the chair should have compelled him to reply honestly.

"Lipski," she growled.

"A _lot_."

"What do you think I'll do?"

"Lock me up, maybe put me in solitary. Trust me, _she'd_ do a lot worse."

Betty sighed. Loudly.

"Lipski," she thundered, not sure why the cerebral manipulator wasn't making the man answer properly. Every test aside from Stoppable's had had perfect results. It was as if his brain were simply….off.

"Let's try this again," she said, determined to break the man before he was sent back to his cell in the maximum security prison.

 **KP**

"Princess, I have a problem," Shego called her that evening as she headed for class even as the ring of the special cell she had been given before Kim had left the island this time stopped her.

"What's wrong," she asked, hearing her distress as she had been looking forward to a chat when the phone rang unexpectedly as she stood outside a night class she was about to enter as she now focused solely on the woman that sounded genuinely worried.

"I think….. Well, it looks like the cat may be coming out of the bag."

"What do you mean," Kim frowned as she sensed the uneasiness even in Shego's tone.

"That pet vigilante _Freakjob_. He snatched Drakken, and dropped him back in Cyclop's hands. I figure I have less than an hour before Doc spills the truth. Either way, I have to break him out."

"Do you….need help," she found herself asking.

"No! No, you stay there, study, and stay safe, Kim," Shego told her. "We both know they can't hurt me. Not really. Just like they can't hold me."

"But they'll be hunting you again," Kim realized.

"Probably. What I'm worried about is that they'll put the pieces together, and come after you, too, Princess. Cyclops isn't really that dumb."

"I know. Dr. D can be pretty…."

"Wait. Dr. D," Shego actually sniggered now.

"Uh, Director?"

"Oh, that's rich. So we _both_ have a Dr. D now?"

Kim gave a soft laugh. "Shego, I know it sounds stupid, but…. Please, be careful."

"Hey, you know me," she laughed again, but Kim could feel her uneasiness over the line again.

"Shego….?"

"It had to end, Kimmie," she finally murmured quietly. "We both knew that."

Kim felt her heart clench. "No! Shego, I have an idea. I….."

"Kimberly, I'm flattered. It took me all of three seconds to figure you out. But, trust me, you aren't going to change fate. Or me. I just wanted to let you know what's going on. Just in case they do come for you. Watch your back, and don't trust anyone."

"Kimberly," another voice asked, and she turned to face Amy Hall even as the phone went dead.

She had been stunned to find Dr. Amy Hall had been teaching at HKU all along, and had been trying to regain a little credibility in the scientific community along the way. She had wondered where she had gone, and when she first arrived at school, she had been worried when she found her, and learned she was her counselor, and instructor. Until Dr. Hall assured her that she had left mad science behind, and was now working on only regular science.

"What's wrong, honey," the plump woman asked as she saw her expression as the phone went dead with a final sounding tone that suggested it might not be coming on again.

"She…. She…. She's in trouble."

"Shego," Amy asked knowingly as she eyed Kim as they stood outside her class.

Kim stared at her with an anxious expression.

"I'm not stupid, Kimberly. Remember, I _am_ a PhD. Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help," the woman suggested coyly.

"Help?"

"Well, I am your counselor now, among other things. What kind of instructor would I be if I didn't help one of my students when they needed it," the pudgy woman beamed, ignoring the class just then as it continued to fill up. "Especially since she's a fellow _Cuddler_ ," she added.

Kim smiled wanly, but started to talk all he same, hoping against hope that the woman really did have an idea.

 **KP**

Shego had forgotten how devious the good guys could be at times.

They had not only been expecting her, they had been ready for her.

She couldn't believe that she, one of the best master thieves in the world, had been taken by such an obvious trap. It didn't help that someone had done their homework, and not only did fifty agents bracket her when she went for Drakken, they all used special plasma resistant foam that hardened on contact the moment they sprayed her.

In the two seconds it took to break into the holding cell where Drakken had been waiting, she found herself wrapped in thick, and very unbreakable foam that even her fluttering plasma couldn't seem to melt.

She glared at the agents from behind her mask as they suddenly parted, and Dr. Director walked into the cell, glanced at the silent, still cuffed Drakken, and then walked over to stand over the masked ninja encased in nearly a hundred pounds of the special foam her people had finally developed.

"You can't know how surprised I am to find out you managed to somehow cheat death, Shego," Betty said as she pulled the mask off the glowering, green-skinned woman. It was quite a shock to hear Lipski admit you were alive. I almost thought he was just insane…. Well, more than usual. Until I had your coffin dug up. Still, that was almost as surprising as finding out Kim Possible apparently went to _you_ in some manner of misguided repentance for allegedly killing you in the first place. Maybe you can explain that one before we bring her here to face her own charges."

"She what," Drakken spat at the two of them from where he sat bound on his cot.

"Shut up," Shego growled at him. "And you have nothing. Not on me. Not on Kim. In fact, you can't hold me. I'm literally off the books since I was declared dead."

"We'll discuss that one later. For now, though, I want to know about Kimberly," Dr. Director shot back.

"She's done nothing….."

"Nothing? Breaking and entering. Assault on federal agents, and soldiers. Aiding and abetting. Theft of government property. I'm sure I could find quite a few other things to add, too. Unless you start to cooperate…."

"You can't make that stick. She was never even seen….."

"Trust me. I can do just as I said. Now, however, if you were to cooperate….."

"In a pig's eye. I know your kind of games, Cyclops."

"Don't call me that," Betty spat at her as she lay there next to the chair where Drakken was chained hand and foot.

"Would you prefer _Dr. D,_ " Shego suddenly smirked.

The woman flushed, and growled.

"Shego, I thought _I_ was….."

"Well, you are _both_ a bit simple," she told her confused blue-skinned boss who was scowling from his cot.

"You should know. I have a real coffin filled with that special foam just waiting for you. I don't know how you survived, but I'm betting we might just keep you in it this time," Betty suggested. "Now, I suggest….."

The very ground rumbled just then as she paused, frowning as the walls shook next, and dust and a bit of debris settled around them. That was beyond disturbing considering they were on the fifth level below the basement in the underground holding facility. She listened, hearing nothing, and then the ground rumbled again.

Just before alarms belatedly began to wail.

"What is it," Betty barked without preamble into her radio. "What is happening out there?"

"We don't know!" a panicked voice shouted. "Someone…. Or _something_ ….!"

The three inch steel door to the holding cells suddenly clanged down on the floor, a fist-sized dent in the middle as a masked ninja stood in the door, and a voice like gravel drawled, "Knock, knock."

"How….?"

Dr. Director froze, watching the slender woman that backhanded her burly agent that tried to grab her from behind, and sent him flying all the way back down the hall. All the way to the lift at the far end where he smashed into the doors hard enough to dent them. He covered every inch of over twenty-five feet without touching the ground.

"Kimberly," Betty frowned, staring incredulously at the masked woman.

"Wrong again, _Cyclops_ ," the husky voice growled. "I am _Shade_ ," the ninja girl growled, and carelessly batted her aside to reach for Shego.

"Are you _nuts_ ," Shego hissed as she felt the foam literally torn from her bound frame like rotted twine. "What did you….?"

"Later, _lover_ ," she cooed. "Not in front of the loonies."

"What loonies," Drakken grumbled. "Wait, are you talking about….?"

"You," Shade pointed a finger at him. "Shut up," she said, and snapped his bonds as Shego regained her composure. "You," she said, eyeing Shego. "Follow me, and _try_ to keep up for once."

"Hey!" Shego complained.

" _Move_ ," Shade barked as Betty sat up, rubbing her jaw, and gaped at the odd trio that fled without looking back.

"This is….Director," she rasped, still feeling that backhand as if she had been hit by a sledgehammer. "Get me….Agent X."

"He's in Hong Kong, ma'am," an anxious voice told her.

"Why? I told him…."

"To shadow Kim Possible while you interrogated Lipski. Yes, ma'am. He's doing that."

"But…." Betty frowned. "Damn it. Have him _confirm_ Possible is on site. _Now!_ "

"Yes, ma'am."

Even as she limped out of the cell, eyeing her fallen guards, she heard the woman report back over her radio, "Ma'am, Agent X confirms target is having tea at this moment with Dr. Hall in her private quarters. He has _eyes_ - _on_."

Betty frowned.

"It's not her?"

"Ma'am?"

But she had been so sure…..!

"Get me Will Du," she ordered now.

"Agent Du isn't answering, ma'am. I….I believe he was still at the main gates when….whatever that was hit us."

Betty groaned, stepping over her fallen agent, and prying open the lift doors before stepping inside. The roof of the lift was pulled off, and left open. It was plain from the cable she spotted laying atop the car that she wasn't going back up the usual way.

"I want a full report on this debacle _yesterday_ ," she informed her aide over her radio. "And get someone to get medical down here. We've got injured."

"Yes, ma'am," her aide replied dutifully. "A full team is on the way now."

" _Shade_ ," Betty growled. Whoever she was, she had just moved to Public Enemy Number One. Shego's miraculous survival could wait. It was obvious now the woman had uncharted rejuvenative abilities on top of everything else. Too bad she had to be on the wrong side of the law.

Meanwhile, it was time to get serious. These ninja, whoever they were, were a genuine threat to the free world. She had not seen strength like that since…..ever.

 _To Be Continued…._


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Flirting With the Enemy**

 **By LJ58**

 **14**

"You want to explain this one, Princess? Because we both know it's _you_ under that hood," Shego finally demanded after dropping Drakken off at his most secret hiding place ever, AKA his mother, before they took off in the green-skinned woman's jet.

The woman behind her in the jet only chortled, but pulled off her mask as Shego glanced back at her laugh. "What gave me away?"

"Okay, what the hell did you do to yourself, because the last time I checked, you did _not_ have super-strength? Even your suit didn't pack that kind of punch."

"Funny you should mention that," the redhead grinned.

"What?"

"I finally pulled my own caper," she told her. "The beauty of it is, so far no one even realizes what I've done, so no one is even looking for me. Aren't you proud," she asked Shego a little smugly.

"Okay, you'd better explain that one right now before I pull this jet over, and…."

Shego squeaked as she realized Kim was now six inches tall, and had just crawled up to sit in her lap. The jet rolled slightly, almost throwing the redhead to the floor, but Shego recovered, activated the autopilot, and gaped at her as she lifted the six inch Kim up in one hand.

"What…did…..you….do?"

"I solved our problem," she smiled, apparently content to sit there in her Shego's hand.

"Why…are you using….my brothers' powers? In fact, _how_ are you using their powers?"

"You meet the funniest people at college," Kim told her. "I've been visiting with a guest lecturer lately," she told her.

"Who?"

"Dr. Hall. _Amy_ Hall."

"Oh…no," the comet-powered woman groaned.

"Oh, yes. She's quite brilliant. And, she had the most _ferociously_ clever idea when I explained our problem."

"Our….problem? You told her about….?"

"Us? Well, not everything, but she is pretty smart. Then she told me about this mystic jewel she had seen at a Beijing museum that was supposed to be able to drain mystic, _or_ cosmic energies, and put them into new hosts."

"And that led to this…. _how,_ " Shego groaned, thinking that one sounded horrifically familiar.

"Well," Kim grinned on, "Amy admitted she had been studying you for some time for a cousin who likes to call himself Avi…..

"…Arius," Shego groaned.

"Yeah. I guess you do know him. He is the unforgettable sort," Kim grinned, recalling a certain incident in which she had helped save Team Go from the loon. "Turns out, the power-draining jewel he used then wasn't the only one of its kind made by a certain group of monks."

"Just get to the part where you have my brothers' powers," she groaned as she eyed the diminutive redhead grinning up at her.

"She told me about that new jewel recently found by some expedition, and how I might be able to use it to….borrow their powers to help you. And to….be with you," Kim smiled up at her. "So, I snatched the jewel, hunted down your brothers, and bled off a little of their comet powers without their ever even knowing I was even there since I didn't take _all_ their power like Bird-brain tried. Then I used the jewel to give me their powers before I tracked you down, and broke you guys out," Kim explained.

"You do know Cyclops is going to be hunting you more than ever now," Shego told her. "You just managed to put a real big target on your pretty backside this time, Princess," she swore.

"So, you _do_ think my backside is pretty," she beamed.

"Kimmie, I'm serious. After what you did…."

"Don't you mean what _Shade_ did? And she's not going to find Shade. Or you," Kim continued to smirk smugly now. Which was actually starting to irritate the green-skinned woman.

"What are you babbling about now, you loon? She had already figured out who we were. By the time you get back to Hong Kong, she's probably going to have half GJ ready and waiting….."

"She already has agents watching me. They just never saw me leave, because ' _I_ ' didn't go anywhere," Kim replied smugly.

"What?"

"Amy is quite bright, I believe I said. She turned one of her….pets into a perfect copy of me. So for the entire time Shade has been busy, _Kim Possible_ has been sitting and sharing a very innocent, and casual visit with her newest professor in Dr. Hall's faculty guest quarters back in Hong Kong. So, no problem."

Shego gaped.

"So…..they'll think _you_ never even left….?"

"Exactly," Kim flashed her a smirk as realization dawned.

"Okay, but how does that help me," Shego complained.

"I was actually already working on that one. Sit me down," she grinned.

She did, and Kim hopped down, and climbed into the back to regain her own size before she handed her a small MP3 player over the seat. "I made something for you. It's taken a while, but I finally ironed out the last of the bugs with the tweebs' help."

"Tweebs….? Oh, right. _Your_ weird brothers."

"Who are actually real geniuses," she pointed out. "And love a challenge."

"So…. What? I can download any song I want without fear of being caught," she huffed, eyeing the small device she was given.

"Actually, it creates a holographic overlay that will let you appear to be _anyone_ you want, as long as you want, and no one will ever know the difference. In fact, it's so convincing that you could walk right past my Dr. D, and _she'd_ never even know it was you."

"You're kidding?"

"Try it. I already put one image on it that you might enjoy. You can download and program other _looks_ as you like, want, or need."

Shego switched on the power button, thumbed the menu up, and saw S1 listed in the otherwise empty file list. Activating the program, she gasped as she saw her hands turned a very natural tan without the slightest hint of green. Looking into the dash, she saw her own face reflected back, but it now looked like a normal, noncomet-powered human being.

"How….?"

"Holographic emitters that create a hard-light barrier like your stealth cloak. Only instead of hiding you, it masks your appearance. You can _virtually_ become anyone you want."

"Good Lord, Pumpkin. You've really become an evil genius. You could give Dr. D…. _My_ Dr. D….a run for his money," she exclaimed.

Kim only giggled from the back.

"So, does this mean you're going to be…..a bad girl? Are you really joining the bad guys," Shego dared ask now.

"Good guys. Bad guys. Screw 'em both," Kim declared. "I just want _my_ Shego," she said, and put a possessive hand on her shoulder.

Shego suddenly found her throat knotting as she realized it was a good thing the autopilot was still engaged.

"Kimberly….."

"I just want us to be together, Shego. That's all. Nothing else matters. I know we can't say how this is going to work. Or if it will last. Or how it will even go for us. But….I'd like to at least try. I've found something….someone special this past year. I'd like to see if we can last. Or was I wrong in thinking you felt the same?"

Her hand squeezed Shego's shoulder again.

"I always wanted to see Hong Kong without the cops chasing me," Shego murmured after a moment as she reached up to cover that small hand with her own.

"How do you feel about college students," Kim asked impishly.

Shego couldn't help but smile. "Well…" Then she gaped, and asked, "What the hell is that," she pointed.

"What?"

"I just realized that I've got a stray signal off our starboard, and…."

"Oh, that's my car. I activated the auto-pilot so it would follow us since we both took your jet after bailing on Betty."

"Follow us… You have a car that _flies_ ," she gaped.

"I said the Tweebs were geniuses. That's not all it does. Wait till you see it," Kim grinned.

Shego only shook her head, muttering about strange redheads.

 **KP**

"Any news?"

"Shego and Shade have _both_ gone to ground," Will Du reported as he came into Betty's office a few days later, one arm still in a sling, with a large bandage over his left temple. "Lipski remains holed up in his mother's house, and isn't even making phone calls just now so far as we can ascertain."

"Tell me _X_ has found something?"

"Nothing. Possible still remains in Hong Kong, but she has been recently joined by a brunette of about the same age who is now attending sociology classes. They also appear to be _more_ than….roommates," Will said in disgust. "Before you ask, I learned that the woman is apparently a debutante of sorts with a _questionable_ past that records indicate was apparently raised in the South Pacific by expatriates once suspected of treason back in the fifties. Both parents died some years back, leaving the woman on her own, but the daughter is apparently politically neutral by all accounts."

"I see. That does explain the comments regarding Kimberly's crush. What of the ninja band behind Shade? Do we have any new leads," Dr. Director demanded.

"No clues at all," Will admitted sourly. "Not one. We have been unable to find out where they came from, or who they might have been."

"So, in short, Shego, and this…Shade, are simply gone. We'll have to wait until they surface again to find them?"

"Yes, ma'am. Whoever they are, though, they are obviously….very powerful judging by the assault on our headquarters. Which is likely why they recruited Shego, since her powers were likely more than welcome. Only now I wonder if this Shade is not probably more powerful than Stoppable's mystical monkey kung-fu."

"If she shows up again, we may have to test that theory," Betty grimaced. "Meanwhile, get a team to Beijing. The Chinese want our help recovering a rare antique gemstone stolen a few days ago from their cultural museum."

"They only now reported it?"

"They were trying to handle it themselves. Apparently, they couldn't," she told him.

"Naturally," Will grumbled. "Which means most of the leads are probably cold. I'll send Agent Luk over. He knows the regions, and the language," Will said after briefly considering the matter.

"Good choice. Tell him to give it his best effort. We need to keep the Chinese friendly after that Churin affair. X stirred a few feathers over that one," she had to admit.

"And….Shego?"

"Obviously, Will, she is now an active part of this Shade's ninja band. As I said, we will have to wait to see if they surface again. Which, knowing Shego, is likely inevitable. So keep an eye on Lipski. If he moves, it means Shego will likely be back again."

 **KP**

"You're such a bad girl," Kim hissed, standing atop the museum in all black.

"You're the one that wanted to screw with them by giving back a fake replica to replace the real gem you _broke,_ and then buried in a volcano so no one can use it against either of us in the future," Shego accused.

"Well, can you think of a better way to get GJ out of our backyard? You can't turn the corner without running into one of their agents lately," Kim grumbled. "If we return the sparkly rock, they won't have a reason to be here."

Shego, behind her own black mask, huffed. "Fine. But I still miss the plasma when I do these jobs. It has flair."

"And it would have tipped off everyone from Dr. D to Wade."

"Right. By the way, did I tell you I finally found out who _Freakjob_ is under his mask?"

"Really? Who," Kim asked, genuinely curious.

"Guess? Go ahead. Guess," Shego smirked now.

"Shego…." she grumbled, shrinking small enough to slip through the skylight, but still hold onto the gemstone while Shego lowered her down atop the open display case below by means of a strong, slender cord tied to her waist.

Or at least, she lowered a copy of Kim as the real Kim stood eyeing her own shrinking twin who glared at Shego who paused, leaving her dangling over the long drop.

"Down, please," the small copy huffed at them.

"Nag, nag, nag," Shego smirked, and began to lower her.

"So, give," the adult-sized Kim next to her demanded. "Who is it?"

"You haven't figured it out?"

"Shego….."

"Okay. Okay. It's your _buffoon_. I'm not kidding. I guess Ronnie seriously stepped up after you went AWOL, and started seriously wailing on bad guys in your absence. Along the way, he got drafted by your Dr. D….."

"Not mine," she spat, having lost a lot of respect for the woman of late once she heard of the woman's intentions for using both of them.

"Anyway, now he's working for the Cyclops undercover as a special covert agent."

"That is so wrong," Kim frowned, thinking of how Ron's moods had been of late in light of this new information. And he had been all over her about her own secrets this year?

" _You_ think it's wrong?"

"Well, yeah. He does the vigilante thing, but he gets GJ to clean up, and cover for him. Man, I stepped one foot over a line when I was out there, and I had government agents crawling all over me. Sign this. Swear that. By the way, don't mention we might have exposed you to something we can't even tell you about. That just tanks, Shego."

"Ahhhh, does my Princess want payback?"

Kim eyed her twin setting the jewel in place, and narrowing her eyes, just 'popped' the duplicate out of existence, leaving a long, slender cord dangling over the case as a guard walked past even as the invisible cord was quickly pulled up.

The man paused, shone a light on the case, and gave a shout of surprise.

"I still think we should have let a note," Kim grinned.

"Yeah, right," Shego growled. "Look at it this way, they can conjure their own explanations this way, and it won't lead anyone in our direction."

"That is the idea," Kim agreed.

"You never did explain why DNAmy helped you?"

"Well, obviously, she was tweaked at GJ upsetting a lot of her legitimate plans lately because of that copycat who kept implicating her, and she did want a little payback."

"Yeah? And?"

"And, believe it, or not, Amy has a very sentimental streak. She's a real romantic at heart. She just wanted to help us…..find each other."

"I'd believe the former. Not sure about that other," Shego snorted.

Kim sighed, and shook her head.

"Is Princess bored?"

"I'm not that callow," she huffed.

"So you were paying attention in English?"

Shego laughed when Kim glared at her through her mask as if knowing she was glaring at her.

"All right. First one back to the jet gets to pick the next outing," Shego grinned.

Kim bolted.

"I didn't say _go_ ," she shouted, and raced after her as they jumped and tumbled over the rooftops of the city.

Kim only laughed.

By the time anyone looked toward the sound of Shego's shout, they were already gone.

 **KP**

"Hey, Moni," Kim grinned at her when the woman opened her door to her Upperton apartment that very next Christmas after ducking GJ for most of the year while attending her classes.

"Hey, GF," she beamed, and kissed the redhead's cheek.

" _Hey_ ," Sandra snapped, not happily at the greeting.

"I'll second that complaint," a voluptuous brunette a few years older than Kim declared as she walked in behind her carrying an armload of gifts. "And what happened to _helping_ unload the car, Possible?"

"I carried the wine," she said, holding up the bottle with a grin at her companion who walked in carrying an armload of packages.

"Jeez," 'Sharon,' as Shego was currently being called huffed, her favorite MP3 player snugly attached to her waist though she wasn't using headphones just then. "Way to strain yourself, you loopy moron."

"Nag, nag, nag," she flung Shego's usual words back at her.

Monique laughed as Sharon dropped her armload on the couch, and declared, "I am not a packhorse, Kimmie."

"Hmmmm," Kim smiled mischievously, her eyes darting to the holographic emitter.

"Don't make me hurt you," she growled, still remembering the week she spent as a dog when Kim decided to play a joke on her. She hadn't been able to shut the thing off either, and so every time anyone spotted her, she had to go on all fours, and be a convincing pet as Kim tried not to laugh her head off.

"As if."

"Behave, KP," Monique laughed. "Remember, we invited you here to _celebrate_."

"Sorry," Kim giggled, and dropped down to hug Sharon who sat on the couch looking a bit mulish just then. "We kind of have….a special sitch."

"I'm glad you worked it out," Sandra told her, still surprised at how things had turned out with Kim, and even more grateful Betty had not tipped the woman off to her being a plant. "Meanwhile, we have special news, too," she said as a very docile Bonnie Rockwaller in full maid costume entered bringing drinks to them. She was now going part-time to the local community college to earn her credits, and meanwhile gone to work as a full time domestic for her 'mistresses' after the pair opened a place in Upperton to help her meet expenses as Sandra continued to expand her offices. Oddly enough, though, Bonnie seemed to actually enjoy her job.

No one paid her any attention as she took the tray away as Sandra lifted her glass.

"First of all," Sandra nodded at Kim, "Rose Waters is now officially free and now clear of all charges, past or present. Thanks to my very _clever_ legal maneuvering, we also got a seriously crooked judge disbarred, too, and Rose is now living very happily with her settlement in a home worthy of her, and her kids back in her hometown."

"I hope her mother realizes she threw away a lot of good years with her daughter," Kim said flatly.

"I'm told there may be a reconciliation there soon," Sandra nodded.

"Now tell her our news," Monique told her new partner gruffly.

"Well, since you're our best, and dearest friends, we wanted you to know first. Moni and I have decided that we are getting married this summer, and we would love you to come," Sandra smiled. "Since the state finally legalized gay marriages, we are going to be first in line to make it official once they open the courthouse."

"That's great," Kim smiled as she stood up, and reached to hug her friend.

"Hey," Sharon growled. "Watch that hand, Moni," she was told as Monique squeezed Kim's bottom.

"What she said," Sandra agreed with an ominous scowl.

"Just checking. You're still pretty fit, girl. You have to tell me what kind of workout you're doing, because I'm in serious danger of getting _soft_ here," Monique complained.

"That's because you sit all day sketching at your designing table while sucking triple lattes," Sandra laughed.

"So, going to bury the hatchet with Ron, or Wade," Monique asked later as Kim and Sharon prepared to leave for Middleton.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I had to find out the hard way the jerks were doing secret missions all along, even while they complained I wasn't being honest enough for their liking. That still..."

"I get it. Still, you know Ron," Monique grinned. "He still doesn't know just what he did to make you mad."

"Hmmmm. He's still breathing," Sharon asked blandly.

Kim giggled as Monique just shook her head as she wisely chose to change the subject on that note.

They all laughed as they filled each other in on the latest events while they celebrated the season.

 **KP**

"Do we approach her," Will asked, watching Kim with Dr. Director through the street camera's monitor as the redhead and her friend now left Upperton for her parent's home before she would likely head back to school again.

"Not yet. We need to let her cool off. We didn't do ourselves any favors pushing her as we did when we thought she was Shade. Knowing Kimberly, I doubt she's cooled off just yet. She always did show a propensity toward stubbornness," Dr. Director sighed.

"Then there is the whole _alternative_ lifestyle she apparently favors," Will growled in disgust.

"I think we'd better be seriously considering getting rid of that particular regulation if we want GJ to stay viable," Betty told him. "Or do you want to keep Possible on the outside, and risk her actually turning rogue in the future?"

"Well, it doesn't look like she's even considering going back to missions."

"Then you _aren't_ paying attention, Du. Covert surveillance suggests she and her roommate are vanishing for hours at odd times, and no one can track them when they do. She's still out there doing _something_ , Will. We cannot risk the fact she might be doing it with the _wrong_ people. We almost blundered last time, but we cannot risk it again. We'll wait. And watch. Hopefully, by the time we approach her, she will be ready to listen again."

"Until then….?"

"Until then, we do what we've always done. Get me Wade, and Stoppable. We have a new rumored sighting on that villain who is calling himself _Heatwave_."

"Yes, ma'am."

 _End….?_


End file.
